The Ressurection Of Nicholas D Wolfwood
by Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki
Summary: It's the end of the Trigun anime and Wolfwood is dead... or is he? A little what-if story about where things could have gone if the story had gone a different way. I wrote this about 10 years ago so the writing is a little rough. There are grammar and punctuation mistakes that Microsoft Word didn't manage to catch so please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Outside: Prologue to 'The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood'

Based on the song 'Outside' By Staind And Fred Durst

Assembled and Written By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and the song isn't mine either. Every time I hear this song, I can see Wolfwood and Vash. I sort of came up with the idea for it while I was thinking about the time Wolfwood commented to Vash about how he was hurting on the inside and the time that he said was reminded of every thing he hated about himself when he looked at Vash. If I could I would do a video but this will have to do for now. I really borrowed from the series so there's a ton of spoilers and this is more like covering stuff that happened between Vash and Wolfwood in the anime as a lead up to my story.)

Vash watched as Wolfwood walked to a woman and two little girls. The priest had heard the little girls telling their mother that they were hungry but the woman didn't have any food for them. She begged them to hold on just a little while longer and she would get them plenty to eat once they reached the city. It wasn't the answer the girls wanted to hear and they begged their mother for something to eat.

Wolfwood threw down the cigarette he had just lit and stamped it out with his foot before going to the woman and two children. He crouched down to the girls' eye level and asked them if they were hungry. They just blinked at him, wary of the stranger that had only been rescued a short while before. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three meal blocks, holding them out to the girls.

~Wow. Look at him. He seems like a really nice guy… that's so generous of him to do that, ~Vash felt a smile spread across his lips as he watch the priest give away most of what was probably his only rations until he reached town.

He told each girl which one was theirs, keeping one for himself and the girls smiled. They took the offered food and the mother thanked Wolfwood as he stood up. He watched them leave before walking back over to where Vash was sitting in the shade of the bus. He looked down at Vash, surprised at what he saw.

" Well, I'll be, " Wolfwood said incredulity. " You can smile like that. "

" What do you mean? " Vash asked, his smile lessening a little.

" You're always smiling real friendly like but your smile is so empty it hurt to watch you. It's like your hurting like crazy and grinning to hide it. That's how it looks to me. "

* * *

The men from the caravan had lined up, making it impossible for them to move except towards the sprays. Wolfwood had saved Milly and the two teenagers after he seen the men coming for them. He didn't know why he was doing it but he knew he had to. Wolfwood knew that the boy had a gun but he would be no match for over a dozen men with rifles and other assorted weaponry so he took off after them.

When he got to them, the men from the caravan had the boy restrained, the girl on the ground and Milly looked like she had been knocked down as well. He heaved his cross and threw it, pinning the man who held the boy to the ground. The other men looked in shock for a moment before running at Wolfwood. He took care of the men in no time at all and the boy ran for his girlfriend as Wolfwood wondered out loud what he was doing.

Milly was there instantly, thanking him and wanting to know why he had come after all. He looked away from her, " I was infected by your nosiness… " He muttered then thought, ~I think I caught it from Vash. ~

Wolfwood looked over his shoulder and more men from the caravan had them surrounded. He realized that they were serious. " So, you mean business? " He said and grabbed the cross. " Then expect no mercy! "

He released the straps and let the cloth fall away from the huge crucifix. The arm slid open and he grabbed some guns. Time seemed to slow as the outline of another man approaching became visible and Wolfwood furrowed his brow, wondering who it was. He wore a red coat, had on sunglasses and spiky blonde hair.

He pushed his glasses up a little as Milly and Wolfwood stared in disbelief. Milly tried to say his name but the word caught in her throat. " Vash The Stampede? " Wolfwood said, not knowing what to think.

Julius stared in disbelief as well, " You're kidding… did my dad hire him? "

One of the men said something to Vash and he moved forward before he reached for his gun. He aimed it with a steady arm and an indifferent expression on his face. At first, he pointed it at Milly and Wolfwood then leveled so it was aimed at the teenagers. Wolfwood couldn't believe what he was seeing and he shouted at Vash, " Do you know what you are doing? "

Vash didn't flinch, " Yep. With God as my witness… "

Julius ran for Moore but Vash fired, sending the boy to the ground. Milly gasped and Vash took aim at Moore, sending her down to the ground as Julius touched it. Wolfwood clenched his cigarette in his teeth; anger growing in his veins as he realized the situation was a little odd. Milly screamed and fell to the ground, weeping for the fallen adolescents.

~What the heck is he doing? Who is this man? This can't be Vash, ~ He thought, narrowing his eyes. ~Wait a minute… hmmm… ~

The men were angry that Vash shot their pass and one of them aimed their gun, screaming at him. Wolfwood thought as the men confronted Vash and Vash turned the gun on them. The men ran away and Milly started towards Vash as Wolfwood muttered, " Now he's done it. "

Milly punched Vash in the face and sent his glasses flying from his face, asking him why but he remained silent. The shorthaired girl came up and Milly hugged her, crying over the loss of the teens. Wolfwood passed them and went to Vash, crushing the blonde's fallen sunglasses as he tried to pick them up from the ground. " You want to settle what we started back in May City? "

Wolfwood grabbed Vash by the shoulder of his coat and snatched his gun away. He flipped it open and sent the bullets flying into the air, grabbing one. He held it between his fingers, " That was a realistic performance… do you normally kill with these? " He squeezed the rubber bullet between his fingers before loading it back into the gun and firing at Vash.

" Don't fire those so close! That stings! " Vash whined after he had fallen to the ground.

A few hours later, the caravan was able to continue but that was when Wolfwood decided it was time for him to move on as well. When he left, Vash asked if he would ever see him again and Wolfwood chuckled, " I don't know and besides, whenever I look at you, I'm reminded of everything I hate about myself. It hurts. "

* * *

Two years passed before they saw each other again and Vash wasn't even sure why Wolfwood had bothered to look for him. Wolfwood wanted him to take up his gun again but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. That was when Wolfwood told him about Carcases and how everyone had vanished without a trace. He also told him of a name carefully written in red on the town's monument… Knives.

Wolfwood left the room and Vash stared down at his gun. Clouds passed over the suns and the room became dark as Vash tried to decide what to do, the metal of his gun turning dark… dark like its twin… HIS twin's gun. He loved having a normal life but he just couldn't let Knives kill people. He then heard Cheryl, demanding that someone give her a gun because the bandits had got Lina.

The clouds moved away from the suns and the gun shined bright silver. Vash took a deep breath and knew what he had to do… for Lina's sake as well as everyone else as well. He got out of the bed and put on his clothes, knowing he had to take on his title once more… just once more.

* * *

He sat at the foot of the monument, his eyes focused on the ground until he heard footsteps approaching and he looked up. There was his friend but were they really ever friends at all? How could he go and do that when he claimed to love children so much? They stared at each other in tense silence before Wolfwood turned his head away and continued to walk.

~Wolfwood… ~ He thought. ~Why? Why did you do it? ~

~Damn it, needle noggin, ~ Wolfwood thought as he walked across the square. ~Why did you have to rub off on me so damn much? No one has ever had this much of an effect on me… except for… her. ~

* * *

Vash lay awake in his bed, wondering what he should say and what he should do. He pressed his face into the blanket and wished she could help him… ~What should I say to him? What should I do? Rem… ~

* * *

He sat on the car, sick to his stomach and unable to stop seeing what had happened. He had found the man Wolfwood referred to as Caine and destroyed his gun. He told Caine to go on home because it was too hot but Caine didn't go home. He stood to his feet and put a gun to his head, splattering his brains all over the sand.

Vash buried Caine along with his gun and went back to town, parking the car in front of the saloon where he had parted ways with Wolfwood earlier that morning. He didn't know how long he had been there when he heard footsteps that he assumed belonged to Wolfwood because it was only logical. The footsteps stopped next to the car and he spoke. " What's wrong? "

" I failed to save another life, " Vash said quietly.

" Oh well. Every mortal man is bound to make a few mistakes. Just be more careful next time, " Wolfwood replied.

" It isn't something I can accept that easily! " Vash said, his voice becoming a little louder. He looked at Wolfwood, ready to say something else but Wolfwood interrupted.

" Then let it get to you, " Wolfwood smiled. " That is also the mortal way of life. "

Vash looked away, " Mortal… "

" Knives is in Demitrihi, " Wolfwood said.

" Knives, " Vash said then realized something. He looked up, " Wolfwood, how do you know that? "

Vash turned to face him but he was gone, leaving only a trail of crimson behind…

* * *

He pushed the doors to the church open and stepped inside. " I hope you don't mind me barging in like this, " He said as he walked down the aisle between the abandoned dusty pews. He reached the altar and let the cross touch the ground as he leaned on it for support. " In spite of my profession, I have never made a confession before… "

* * *

She looked down at the ground and frowned. ~Blood, ~ the word slipped across her mind. ~Where does it lead? Will it lead me to him? ~

She followed the trail to a church and watched as a man carrying a large cross opened the doors and went inside. She looked around to see if anyone else was around before she continued after him. She tried to make as little noise as possible as she slipped in behind him, seeing he had gone to the altar and noticed more blood.

" It's these times we live in, I did what it took to protect the children at any cost, " He spoke and she nearly jumped out of her skin. " That's how I always justified my actions. I took many lives, thinking all that time there was no other way. "

" My sins are so heavy… too heavy to ever atone for, " He fell forward, his legs trembling before he fell to his knees. " And yet somehow, I feel happy… at peace with myself today. "

~Don't ever think that, ~ She thought and wanted to move to him. She had to help him or he would die. Her feet wouldn't move, like an unseen hand was holding her back. She fought a lump in her throat as she continued to listen.

" It really can be done once you stop to think about it. There are plenty of ways to save everyone. Why didn't I ever listen to him? Why didn't I see that before it was too late? " He reached into his coat but she couldn't see what he was getting.

A moment later, she heard a match being stuck and the sounds of the man taking puffs off of a cigarette. " Now that tastes good… " He whispered and fell silent. A scant few moments passed and the cigarette fell from his lips, tumbling to the floor.

He took a shallow breath before he spoke again, " If I am reincarnated, I would like to live some place where life is easier. Somewhere with nothing but peaceful days… somewhere with no stealing or killing… Eden. In Eden, I could live happily with him and the girls. "

He paused again and she took a step forward but stopped when he moved, trying to get up. " I'm not ready yet! " He shouted. " I still have so much left do! I want to stay with them… I don't want to die! "

He moved more, " I'm a man! Was everything I did in my life a mistake? Would I be wrong now to ask for your forgiveness? "

" I did not want to die this way! " He shouted, looking up towards the ceiling before he slumped back down, his hand hitting the floor limply. Outside, she could hear some birds fly past the church… and footfalls on the sand.

~Damn! I need to get to him but I can't! What if that's the man who shot him coming to finish him off? ~ She thought before bolting into s shadow where she hoped no one could see her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part One: Rebirth

By Bekka Mouri

(Okay, no. I couldn't deal with Wolfwood dying on us like that in the anime so I did a little what-if sort of story… Okay, it's not little and it is not just all Wolfwood. Trigun belongs to people who aren't me and I am making no money off of this so don't sue me.)

Vash followed the trail of crimson as it led him towards a church. He caught his breath and his heart seemed to stop in his chest. ~Oh God, not another one. Please God, not him. I was just joking when I said he was planning on dying today when we were back in that saloon, ~ He thought, the air around him seeming to grow heavy with apprehension.

The doors to the church were open slightly and he looked inside when he got to them. Cold seemed to flow through his veins when he saw Wolfwood kneeling in front of the altar… no, he was slouching. One arm was wrapped around the Punisher Cross when the other was at his side, palm up and visibly limp. He pushed the doors open and moved down the aisle between the abandoned pews, his footsteps steady although he felt like even his soul was shaking.

Vash moved closer, hoping… no, praying that Wolfwood was okay. As he got closer, he saw the skeleton of a cigarette that had been lit and let burn until nothing remained but the ashes by Wolfwood's feet. It wasn't unusual for a cigarette or two to go to waste when something came up but something was just not right about the way this one had been wasted. There was a little more blood too and Vash felt his stomach knot up as hot tears filled his eyes when he saw the bloodstains on Wolfwood's jacket.

How would he tell the insurance girls about this, especially the tall one? Why did all of his friends have to die? He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and turned to leave but something made him turn back. He stared at the cross on the wall and he felt like someone had slung a friendly arm around him.

His eyes went to the Punisher Cross and he could hear Wolfwood's voice in his head. He could smell fresh cigarette smoke in the air as he said, ~Take it, needle noggin. It just might come in handy. ~

Vash picked it up, surprised at the weight of it as always. ~Damn, this thing is so heavy. ~

Again, he heard Wolfwood's voice but it was a memory of when they arrived in May City. " That, my friends, is because it is so full of mercy, " He had said to the men on the top of the bus before he walked away.

Wolfwood's body crumpled to the side since the support of the Punisher Cross was gone and Vash caught his breath again. Should he bury Wolfwood or leave him? No, Wolfwood belonged right where he was. It was only fitting that his tomb be an abandoned church in an abandoned town because he did not have the time or means to get him back to December and to the orphans that brought him so much joy.

Vash turned and walked out of the church, his head low as he tried to figure out how to tell the insurance girls about this. Perhaps the sight of the Punisher Cross without Wolfwood would be enough for the short one but the big one would have to be told. Vash stopped as he realized Wolfwood had smelled of four things; sweat, blood, gunpowder and a woman's scent… the tall one's scent. ~Damn, I think things just got a whole lot more complicated, ~ He thought and continued out of the church.

* * *

A shaft of light illuminated silver/violet eyes as someone stepped out of the shadows and looked both ways before proceeding forward. She had to make sure the man in the red coat was gone. She had followed the man in black into the church and heard everything he said. She was going to help him when the man in red arrived and she hid.

She had turned her back to them as the man in red approached, fearing he would see her. She had noticed the crosses on black haired man's sleeves and decided he could be nothing else but a priest. The man in red could not see her... it would ruin her mission. She had been told specifically she was not to be seen or heard by anyone.

She was an older lady and her waist length hair was pitch black except for a broad streak of silver through her forelock that would have been bangs if it were cut. Her face had a few wrinkles and her eyes were full of wisdom as well as caring. She was tall and slender, her movements graceful as she walked quickly to the priest. She wore a simple shirt, a plain pair of pants and had a large pack slung over her shoulder, all of which were visible once she was fully illuminated in the fading sunlight.

She knelt down to the priest and started to check for signs of life. His heartbeat was weak but it was still there. She put her face to his and she could feel shallow breath and noticed he was very pale, ~Lost blood, ~ she noted mentally. Her eyes went to the dark spots on his jacket and she sniffed. She shut her eyes as she realized what it was, blood and gunpowder. ~The bullets are probably still in him. I have to get them out before he gets lead poisoning, ~She set the pack down on the floor.

She opened his jacket and saw that his shirt had become stuck to his body with the blood. She pulled it away and located the wounds. The arid climate of the planet had helped a little because the wounds were scabbing over but it was also a hindrance because she would have to re-open the wounds to retrieve the bullets. She looked in her bag, pulling out two bottles, some gauze pads, a roll of heavy gauze wrap and tape.

~Okay, I can do this if I work fast. God, please guide my hands so I can save your servant, ~ She thought, reaching into her bag again and pulling out forceps for removing the bullets. She picked up one of the bottles and poured the liquid in it over her hands, shaking the extra off as the rest evaporated. She wet one of the gauze pads with the same liquid and went to work on the wounds.

* * *

Wolfwood groaned and forced his eyes to open, shutting them again because the sunlight was too harsh. He coughed, pain radiating through his chest as he did. He tried to remember the last thing that happened…

Milly… His sweet innocent Milly.

Vash… Needle noggin.

Chapel… His teacher and his killer.

Pain… Dull and ignorable at first but searing and white hot before the end. Then nothing.

Blood… His blood drew a path to the church…

Church… where he begged for God to forgive him and give him another chance. It wasn't supposed to end like that.

Death… The end came in spite of his pleas and he would never see his precious lovely Milly ever again.

His voice screaming out to Vash, " What are you doing, needle noggin? It's right next to you! Use it damn it! "

Was he dead and was the light of Heaven just to bright for his sinners' eyes? He tried to lift his arms but they felt like lead weights and he realized he was alive because he wouldn't be in so much pain in paradise. Had he just passed out in the church? Had someone come along and found him before death could snatch him away… away from them… away from her?

Had needle noggin found him and saved his life? ~That would be just like Mr. Goody-Goody, ~ Wolfwood thought. ~Saving me because I blocked Caine's bullet even though he probably could have dodged it at the last second. ~

He heard a door open and two sets of footsteps approach him and tried to open his eyes again but it was no use, the light was just too damn bright. The footsteps came closer; one set stopping on his left side while the other circled the bed and stopped on his right. " Sister, do you think he's ever going to wake up? " A young boy said from the right.

" Yes Chance, " The girl on the left said. " Momma would have never brought him otherwise. We just have to trust Momma. "

" But Momma said he lost a lot of blood, " Wolfwood assumed this was Chance speaking.

" That is why she traveled as fast as she possibly could to get him here. Don't you remember how the Thomas slept when she finally got home? " The girl said. " She kicked that thing's butt trying to get him here. "

" But why? " Chance asked.

" Because he is a man of God and it would have been on her shoulders if she didn't try to help, " The girl explained. " Now, are you going to help me or not? "

" Why does Momma believe all that stuff, Sister? What good will moving his arms and legs do if he's never going to wake up? " Chance was really starting to annoy Wolfwood with his pessimistic attitude. He was awake but he didn't want to scare them by speaking just yet.

The sister took a deep breath before saying, " Just get out Chance. You don't understand Momma but I do. You're not old enough to understand yet. "

" I just want to know, Sister. Why help him if he's going to die anyway? " Chance asked. Wolfwood figured the boy to be around seven and that would explain why he didn't understand.

" GET OUT! " The girl snapped. " Just get out. Momma is just going to have to talk to you again. "

Chance scurried away from the bed, the sound of suppressed sobs following him. The door shut and Wolfwood sensed the girl relaxing a little. " Kids, " She muttered, pulling the blanket away from Wolfwood and taking a hold of his arm. She moved it in every direction slowly, flexed each finger and rubbed his arm down before walking around to the other side.

She took his left arm and worked it. " I think you'll wake up, Mister. My brother's just a baby still and he doesn't understand. You lost a lot of blood and Momma says you'll wake up once your body is ready for you to wake up. "

She bent each finger and laid the arm back down after massaging it. He wasn't certain where she had gone next but soon knew when he felt the covers being pulled off of his legs. He felt a little exposed but there was not much he could do about it. He was relieved when the girl left his hips covered but was surprised when the bed sank with her weight.

~What is she doing? ~ He thought, his mind still fogged. He felt her pick up one of his legs and work it just like she had his arms. If he could have sighed in relief, he would have. It seemed she was just doing what she had told Chance she was going to do; She was working his body so he didn't lose his strength but he couldn't help wondering if she was peeking under the covers.

~Don't think shit like that, ~ He chided himself. ~She's helping me and probably doesn't have that on her mind at all. ~

She pulled the covers back over him and moved someplace else. He wasn't sure where until he felt the covers pulled down to his waist then gauze and tape being pulled away from his skin. Air hit his wounds and he involuntarily winced. The girl started poking one of the wounds with something and Wolfwood decided to speak.

" That hurts, " He croaked. His throat was tight, dry and raw. It felt like something had been pushed down it and it stung to speak.

" Cripes! " The girl squeaked and jumped back. " You're awake! "

Wolfwood opened his eyes more slowly to give them a chance to adjust to the light. He finally got them open and blinked a few times before he could keep them open for any length of time. He tried to turn his head to see her but his neck was a little stiff. " Yeah. I guess I wasn't sandworm food after all. Can I have a drink? "

" Sure, " The girl said and rushed from the room. She came back a few moments later and set a glass of water on a table next to the bed. " I have to prop you up a little bit so you don't choke. "

Wolfwood tried to nod in acknowledgement but it was so subtle he didn't know if she saw it or not. She eased her arm under his shoulders and lifted him. When he was at a suitable angle, she supported him and grabbed the glass from the table. She put it to his lips and said, " Slowly. "

Wolfwood felt her arm start to tremble behind him and wasn't sure how long she could support his weight. He speculated she wasn't that strong and decided to take as much water as he could so she wouldn't have to hold him for very long. He shut his eyes as he started to drink, the coolness of the water bathing his irritated throat in much needed comfort. She took the glass away and he whispered; " Now THAT tastes good. You can let me down now. "

The girl eased him back down to the pillow and set the glass back on the table. She started to tend to his wounds again, " We've been feeding you by pushing a tube down your throat and Momma said that your throat would probably be pretty sore once you woke up. "

Wolfwood felt her cleaning the wound with a liquid that stung for a moment then caused it to go numb. He heard scissors cut something and felt soft gauze pads slathered with ointment against his chest. She taped the pad in place and smoothed it out. " Now, for the other wound, " She muttered.

Wolfwood felt and heard the process being repeated. She smoothed the second pad and sighed, " All done. "

" Thank you, " He whispered. " Can you tell me where I am and how I got here? "

" You're about 200 iles from LR. Momma found you in a church 100 iles from here in that town where everyone vanished without a trace. I'm sure you heard of it and about how the cavalry couldn't explain what had happened and how it happened in a lot of towns in this region. Just about everyone from here to December had heard about it by now I guess. "

Wolfwood knew what town she was talking about… she was talking about Tonim Town. The whole town's population had vanished without a trace and without a struggle, just like Carcases and several other towns. Knives, Vash's twin, had something to do with it because his name had been carefully written on the monument in the center of the town. Knives had ordered Wolfwood to bring Vash to him in exchange for a large sum of money to benefit the orphanage.

He had been weak and accepted the offer but he had done it for the children. His orders had been changed and Chapel came to him in Tonim Town to tell him of Knives' new orders. Wolfwood respected Chapel because he was the man who trained him and taught him his twisted values as if they were gospel truth but that respect had started to wear thin once he had been exposed to The Gospel Of Vash.

Wolfwood had started to think about how despicable Chapel's actions seemed now. He had taken in a young impressionable seven year old and molded him in his image. Wolfwood hadn't known any better at the time but he realized it as he looked back at it all. He had been taken for a ride and he wouldn't take it anymore.

He made his decision to go against Knives and side with Vash even though the fear of death lingered in his mind. He had decided to start living a better life if he survived his encounter with Chapel and perhaps ask Milly to be his wife. She made him feel whole and he needed her. Those plans seemed to vanish as he bled at the altar in the Tonim Town' church, asking for God's forgiveness for making so many mistakes and telling God he wasn't ready to die.

Had someone else been there and he was in too much pain to notice, slipping in after he went to the altar? What was this Momma person doing in Tonim Town anyway? Had she heard everything he had said? Why wasn't he dead?

" I know where you are talking about, " Wolfwood coughed. " More water. "

The girl lifted him and gave him a drink, letting him back down easy when he was done. He realized he hadn't re-opened his eyes but he didn't care. The darkness felt good and he wondered how long he had been out cold. " It was awful, " The girl sighed.

" Momma said that she thought there wasn't a soul there until she saw you drag yourself into that church, " The girl lowered her voice. " Momma says a man in a red coat came in and took your cross. I think he was the one who shot you and came to finish you off but thought you were dead. She says it was Vash The Stampede but says she knows he wasn't the one who did it because he was very sad when he saw you. "

" Needle noggin, " Wolfwood muttered. He wasn't certain if it were real or if he dreamed it when he told Vash to take the Punisher Cross. He was certain it wasn't a delusion when he screamed at Vash to use the Punisher Cross on Knives. He could have sworn he watched the whole thing from above because it was so real and vivid. It was the only almost tangible thing he could recall from his long stupor.

" What was that? " The girl gasped. " Did you just say needle noggin? "

" What? " Wolfwood cracked his eyes open and saw the girl looking down at him. His eyes were refusing to focus so all he saw were blurred features. The only things he could make out were auburn hair that must have been tied back and a blurry face. He blinked but his vision wouldn't cooperate.

" You said needle noggin… you said it in your sleep a few weeks ago. Wait; maybe it was more than that. At any rate, you screamed something like 'what are you doing, needle noggin? It's right next to you! Use it damn it!' and you passed right back out again. You sat straight up and screamed it so loud that you startled everyone, " She said.

" I was watching you that day and I thought for certain you were going to die. Momma came in to check you over and said that you were okay so I tried not to be too worried. "

" I'll be damned, " Wolfwood muttered, hearing that cementing it in his mind that he wasn't dreaming and Vash had indeed taken on Knives. He wasn't sure who won because everything had went black after he had yelled at Vash. The revelation had been so heavy he needed a cigarette. " Could you get me a cigarette? "

" No, " The girl said. " Those are no good for you and you don't need them. Momma said she found some on you when she fixed you up and threw them away. "

" Oh come on! " Wolfwood growled. " I really need one though. "

" Sorry, " The girl shook her head. " I said no. "

Wolfwood let out a frustrated whine/grumble. He loved smoking more than anything else… well, except for Milly. He could handle not smoking if he had her because he would be too busy to smoke. An evil little grin tugged at the corners of his mouth with the last thought, ~Oh yeah, way too busy to even light one, ~ He thought to himself before stopping, ~Damn! What am I thinking? ~

" Besides, Momma would kick my ass if I let you… " Wolfwood heard the girl gasp and slap a hand over her mouth. He heard her hand fall away, " I'm sorry Mr. Priest. "

" My name is Wolfwood, " Wolfwood whispered. " Nicholas D. Wolfwood. "

" I'm sorry I cussed, Mr. Wolfwood. Please forgive me, " The girl said. " I shouldn't have cussed. "

Wolfwood tried to laugh but it hurt. " It's okay. I have said and done much worse, " He admitted softly.

" Okay, " The girl sighed. A knock at the door attracted her attention and she walked to it. " Yes? "

" Eve? It's Momma. I saw Chance crying and I can't understand him when he tells me why. Do you know why? "

Wolfwood moved his eyes to where he assumed the door was even thought he still couldn't see that well. He really wanted to talk to Momma and find out why she had been in Tonim Town in the first place. She could have been there to loot but no one dared to enter the town after the disappearances except for Vash, the girls and himself. He really had a lot of questions and she would be able to hopefully answer most of them.

The door opened, " He volunteered to help with the priest but then started to ask why we even bothered with someone who wasn't going to wake up. I got frustrated with him and sent him away. "

Momma sighed, " You know he's only six. He really doesn't understand. You need to keep your temper under control with him because he's so little yet. "

" Yes, Momma, " Eve said dolefully.

" So, " Momma said, " How is the priest doing? "

" He's awake! " Eve beamed. " He woke up when I was cleaning his wounds. "

" Ah really now! " Momma said, not at all surprised. " I want to see him. How did his wounds look when you cleaned them? "

" They are healing nicely, Momma. Is there anything else you need me to do? " Eve said.

" No. I don't think so. Run along now and help Adam with dinner, " Momma said and Wolfwood could hear Eve walk out of the room.

The door shut and Wolfwood heard Momma approach him. She leaned over him and he could make out a smile. " Hello, " He whispered.

" Good afternoon. Did you enjoy your nap? " Momma said.

" How long was I asleep for anyway? " Wolfwood wanted that question answered first.

" I think you were in a coma for a while, " Momma took a step back and opened a cabinet next to the bed. " Hold still. "

Wolfwood was puzzled at first but was soon startled by cool water being squirted in his eyes. Momma wiped the corners with some gauze and told him to blink a few times. He did and his vision cleared. " Thanks, " He said. He looked at her, studying her face intently because she seemed familiar somehow.

" That girl tries so hard but she would much rather run her mouth, " Momma chuckled. " I told her to wash your eyes as soon as you woke up. "

" Isn't she your daughter? " Wolfwood asked.

Momma shook her head, " No. None of the kids here are mine. They are all orphans that I take care of. My family has a long history of helping others but I was the rebellious one and never found a good man. "

" So you never married? " Wolfwood asked.

" I married, " Momma sighed. " I tried to save him but it didn't work out. I lost him twenty five years or so ago… I really can't remember exactly how long it has been. "

" I'm sorry to hear that, " Wolfwood said quietly. " Did you have any kids with him? "

" Just one, " Momma said quietly. " But I lost him too. "

" Was he killed? " Wolfwood didn't want to pry but she didn't seem like she minded.

" No. He… " Momma's voice cracked. She took a deep breath, " He was taken from me… and I never saw him again. "

" I'm sorry, " Wolfwood said, " I didn't mean to be nosy. "

" It's okay. These orphans help me though and I am passing along the family tradition to them instead, " Momma took a deep breath and seemed like she was trying to hide the sound of sadness that had crept into her voice.

" Orphans, " Wolfwood said. He thought about the children in December and wanted to cry. He had left them and promised to return. Now, he had been gone for God knows how long and they were probably thinking he would never come back.

Momma patted his hand, " Don't you want to know how long you were out? "

" Oh yeah, " Wolfwood said. He wouldn't tell her about his orphans yet. He hoped they were okay though.

Momma looked over at something on the table and picked it up. She silently counted and looked down at Wolfwood. " According to my count, you were out for exactly twenty eight days. "

" Damn, " Wolfwood whispered. " Why was I out so long? "

" Like I said, " Momma sat down on the edge of the bed. " I think you were in a coma for a bit and then the rest was probably because of all the blood you lost. You were in horrible shape when I found you. God only knows how much longer you would have lasted if I hadn't saved you. "

" Oh, " He muttered because his throat was staring to bug him again and it was the only sound he could make. It seemed like Momma sensed it and slid her arm under his shoulders. She was much stronger than Eve and got him up with no problem. He tried to lift with her to take some of the strain off of her because he felt like he hadn't lost that much strength.

She put the glass to his lips and he took a larger drink than he had for Eve. She took the glass after he emptied it and set it back on the table. " I guess Eve told you how I found you, right? "

" Yeah, " Wolfwood said. " Why were you in Tonim Town? "

" Why were you there? " Momma replied.

" I had my reasons, " Wolfwood muttered.

" So did I, " Momma smiled.

Wolfwood let her lower him back down to the bed before giving her a quick dirty look. " You know, confessions are supposed to be private. You know, just between the person and God or the priest that is listening. "

" I don't think he minded that much. Besides that, you were bleeding, " Momma countered. " Did you want to bleed to death without anyone to help you? "

" What if I was supposed to die? " Wolfwood muttered. He had no idea where he was in relation to anything but Tonim Town and LR. How would he find Milly and the others? What if Vash didn't win against Knives?

" You didn't want to. You told God you didn't want to. I heard you tell him and I don't think your friend wanted you to die either. "

Wolfwood growled, " Never mind. Why were you in Tonim Town? Were you there to loot the place? "

" Were you? " Momma countered. " Or maybe you were there for something else… "

" Answer me first, " Wolfwood visible stiffened.

" I personally don't think you went there just to die. Someone gave you those bullets and if their aim had been better, you would have had two pierced lungs and you could have kissed your ass goodbye. "

Wolfwood caught his breath; Chapel seemed like he was struggling to control the gun when he shot, like someone else was controlling his hands. Could that have been Legato's work? If so, how come he was off? Had the aim been thrown off by his struggling for control or was it something else?

~Legato was too strong so how could have he missed me? ~Wolfwood thought then he recalled that only two of the bullets struck him, the rest scraping and grazing his flesh. He winced as Momma poked him in the ribs.

" Hey, breathe a little. You're turning blue, " She said.

Wolfwood released the breath but he still wondered just what had happened. " I had business to attend to. "

" What did it have to do with Vash The Stampede? " Momma said quietly. " You know, that sixty billion double dollars would have gone a long way. Too bad he's vanished but he'll pop up again. He always does. "

" He had something to do with him but that is all I am going to tell you, " Wolfwood looked at her sideways. She had a knowing smile on her face and it made him wonder just what she knew.

" I saw him take your cross. What use would he have for it? " Momma asked even though she seemed to give off an air that told Wolfwood she knew.

" Plenty, " Wolfwood mustered up enough strength to face her. " He's not the monster everyone says he is. "

Momma nodded, " This I know. "

" How? " Wolfwood forced himself up on one arm. " How do you know? "

Momma smiled gently, " He cried when he found you, Nicholas. "

" You don't know why I was in Tonim Town and I am not going to tell you… " Wolfwood said. He thought for a moment and looked into her eyes, " Hold on a second… I don't remember telling you my name. "

Momma smirked, " There are lots of things that I know but that I heard when I was at the door and Eve was talking to you. "

Wolfwood's arm started to shake a little and he let himself back down to the bed. He didn't know who this woman was but he was thinking. If Knives had won, this woman could very well be using the set up as a way to kill him but why get him well just to kill him. ~No, that doesn't make any sense, ~ He thought.

" You do a lot of thinking, " Momma commented. " Why don't you rest a little more and when you are a little better, we can help you back to your feet. "

Wolfwood sighed, " Whatever. "

Momma stood up, " I made you a couple of suits. I figured since your other suit got ruined, you would need them. "

" Yeah. Thanks, " Wolfwood shut his eyes. " I'm going back to sleep. "

" I'll wake you up for dinner, " Momma said and left the room.

Wolfwood opened his eyes again and looked towards the ceiling. A small smile curved his mouth, " So, you did hear me. Is this your way of saying I am forgiven and I can make a fresh start? "

The room filled with light as the clouds that had been covering the suns moved away. Wolfwood mustered up some strength to push himself up on his elbows and tried to look out the window across from his bed but all he could see was sand and wind kicking it up. Out there somewhere were the others and even further away were his orphans. He would make it back to all of them but it would be a while until then so he eased himself back down and shut his eyes, ~Someday… someday I will be able to tell you all I am okay. ~


	3. Chapter 3

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Two: Back Into The World

By Bekka Mouri

(I don't own Trigun and am not making any money from this so please don't sue me.)

Wolfwood sat in the loft of the barn, staring at his cigarettes and smiling. He had been with Momma and her orphans for two months and he was finally back to normal, which meant he was free to go. It had been a hard road but it didn't take as long as he thought it would before he was his old self again and ready to go find the others. Once he did that, he would make his way back to December and his orphans.

Eve had told him Momma had thrown his cigarettes away but she hadn't. She had left them with cloth that he assumed had once been his old clothes (but the seams had been split), his sunglasses and his cuff links. He figured she had used his old suit as a guide to make his new suits even though she ended up having to take them in just a bit at first because of the weight he had lost and let out again when he regained some of that weight. He felt like he had found a fat stack of money when he discovered the cigarettes and couldn't wait to smoke one.

He rummaged around in the box and found his matches. " Thank you, thank you, thank you! " He said and put a cigarette in his mouth. He struck the match on the side of the box and lit it. He inhaled and started to cough.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth as he continued to cough. ~Damn it! I haven't choked like this since I started smoking! ~ He thought. He waited a few moments and tried to take a smaller puff. He only coughed a little and decided he was just going to have to take it slow until he was used to smoking again.

" Mr. Wolfwood? " Eve called from below. " Are you in here? "

~Shit, ~ He stamped the cigarette out; made sure it was out and threw it back in the box. He grabbed his cuff links and started to put them on. " Up here, Eve. I was just looking for my cuff links. "

Eve climbed up the ladder and stopped. She sniffed the air and smirked, " You were a bad boy, weren't you? "

" Look kid, " Wolfwood looked at her, a little embarrassed that he had been caught smoking. " I am an adult and I can do what I want. You, on the other hand, are fourteen and therefore can't tell me what to do. "

" Momma said I could come out here and tell you to stop smoking so there! " Eve stuck her tongue out.

Wolfwood blinked, " How did she know? "

" Momma knows everything. She wants you to come down to the house and see her. If I were you, I'd hurry, " Eve said and jumped from the ladder. She landed on the ground and walked out, humming a song that sounded very familiar to Wolfwood but he couldn't place it.

Wolfwood sighed as he reopened the box and took the cigarettes out. He placed them and the matches inside his jacket and stood up. He looked around and wondered why Momma seemed to know everything. ~I wonder what she wants now anyway? ~ He thought and climbed down the ladder.

He stepped out of the barn and a wind ruffled his now shoulder length hair. It was quite a bit longer than he liked it but there hadn't been much he could do about it. He went to the front of the house and Momma stood next to a chair draped with a sheet. Next to it was a table with a bowl and a pair of scissors.

Momma smiled when saw him, " Come here. I refuse to send you back out into the world looking like that. "

" Are you going to cut my hair? " Wolfwood said, smiling. " I was just starting to get use to it being like this. "

" No you weren't. You don't like it and I can tell. "

" I can't lie to you, Momma, " Wolfwood shook his head and sat down in the chair after she removed the sheet. She had never revealed her real name to him but he didn't mind calling her Momma. He had lost his own parents too soon and she acted a little like how he had remembered his mother… what little he remembered of her anyway.

" No. It is rather impossible, " She sighed and tied the sheet around his shoulders. She was silent as she carefully trimmed his hair, making it look like it did when she rescued him, not too short but not too long. When she finished, she held up a mirror so he could see how he looked.

" Oh, hello Nicholas, " Wolfwood said, a hint of humor in his voice. It had been a while since he had seen himself the way he had been. He fingered his chin whiskers and smiled. " Dashing as ever I see. "

Momma snorted a little laugh, " Quit acting silly. It will make this harder than it already is. "

" Hm? " Wolfwood turned to face her after she untied the sheet and shook it out.

" Letting you go is going to be hard, " Momma rolled the sheet up and held it to her. She looked him in the eyes, " He would be your age now you know. "

" Your son? " Wolfwood asked, puzzled.

" You have to leave, " Momma stepped away. " You need to go find your friends and start living again. "

" I know but I can stay for another day or two to give the kids a chance to say goodbye, " Wolfwood said. There was a total of seven kids in the house, the oldest being Eve and her twin brother Adam. The younger ones, including Chance, had warmed up to Wolfwood and he thought they would eventually grow up to be good people.

" You have to go today. Our time together is up because my work here is done, " Momma narrowed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. Wolfwood watched it and realized it wasn't a regular tear but looked more like liquid silver.

" What do you mean? " Wolfwood stood up and tried to grab Momma up in a hug but she stepped back.

" Please don't do that, " Momma shook her head. " I still have one more gift to give to you. Come with me. "

Wolfwood followed Momma after she turned on her heel and walked towards the back porch of the house. There was a shed behind the house and she went down the steps towards it. She turned and motioned for him to come closer. Wolfwood walked to her, " What's going on? "

" Open the shed, Nicholas, " Momma pointed to the doors.

Wolfwood looked at her then looked at the shed. He walked to the doors and opened them. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell upon a perfect Angelina II motorcycle, the chrome and perfect black paint job shining under the limited amount of light that slipped through the slats of the rickety shed's roof. It looked like it had never been ridden and he turned to face Momma.

" This bike, " He said. " It looks perfect. "

" Of course it does, don't be silly. Did you see the other gift? " She asked.

" My other gift? " He looked back into the shed and saw the faint outline of a large cross towards the back. It was wrapped in cloth and the cloth was secured with a black strap. " But how? "

" It's not the original but I figured you would need something in case you got into a tight spot. The arms are loaded with handguns and the base has a shotgun. I am sure Mr. Vash taught you how to use guns without hurting anyone, " Momma said.

" Needle noggin taught me a lot, Momma," Wolfwood nodded. He looked at the cross again, " It's not gun itself though? "

" No, just a case for them. Now, you have to get going. There are people who need you " Momma sniffled. " Also, I think there's a young lady who misses you dearly and she needs you to get to her as soon as you can. "

Wolfwood turned to look at Momma, " Momma… "

" Get going! Our time here grows short and you need to leave us, " Momma pulled out the keys for the bike from her pants pocket and dropped them on the ground. Wolfwood wanted to ask her what she was talking about but she pushed him towards the shed. " Go. I have to go back to the children. "

" Momma! Wait! " He called after her after she took off running for the house. He sighed when she ran inside and slammed the back door. He picked up the keys before he went into the back of the shed and walked to the cross. He picked it up and discovered a small box behind it.

" What's this? " He muttered and picked it up. He opened it and found it was full of money. He shook his head, " Momma… you didn't have to. "

" Take it Nicholas, " Her voice said in his head and he turned to see if she had come back out but she hadn't. He was hearing things he decided and he looked towards the cross. He patted it down and unwrapped it. It seemed to be made of wood and he figured there had to be some place hollow. He found a compartment where the sections of the cross came together and the box was a perfect fit.

~I'll be damned. How handy, ~ He thought and strapped the cross to the back of the bike after he rewrapped it. He then mounted the bike, placed the key in the ignition and it started up nicely. He squeezed the gas as he held the brake and it roared. He could tell it was in fine condition just by the way it sounded.

He kicked the stand into place and released the brake as he walked it out of the shed. He looked out across the horizon and plotted his course. He would just have to ride until he found a town so he could get his bearings. When Eve told him where he was at, she didn't mention any directions, just the mileage between LR, Tonim Town and where he was at now.

He pulled his sunglasses from inside his jacket and put them on. He smiled and squeezed the gas. He felt alive again as the speed started to build and couldn't wait to see civilization again. He would have to get caught up on everything that had happened in the past three months because he had been isolated for so long.

He wished he had some way to thank her for what she did but didn't have any means to do so. He angled the Angelina around so he could stop and give the small house one last look but ended up stopping a lot quicker than he had wanted to and engaged the kickstand. He took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't seeing things. Where the house had been was nothing as if the house had just vanished into thin air and Wolfwood froze, scanning the horizon frantically.

~Hey, breathe a little. You're turning blue, ~ Momma's voice echoed in his head and a shadow passed in front of the suns. He looked up and saw seven small dots flying upward. He lifted his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes but the dots were gone when he looked up again.

He didn't know what to think so he just sat there for a long moment. He felt something land softly on the top of his head and he reached up to get it. He brought his hand down, staring a silver feather that was too big to come from any bird. He looked to the sky one more time before he tucked the feather inside of his jacket and whispered, " Thank you, Momma. "

He felt hands on his shoulders and turned, finding himself face to face with someone who looked like Momma but she was many years younger... and much more familiar. The wrinkles had vanished and she had a glow about her that was probably the result of the twin suns shining on her pure silver wings. " Don't thank me. I was on a mission from him. Take care of yourself, Nicholas. "

Wolfwood's eyes grew wide as Momma kissed his forehead and he realized just exactly who she could have been. She ran her hand along his jaw one last time and vanished in a flash of light brighter than the suns overhead. He shielded his eyes until the light had passed and found she had gone when he looked again. He looked around for her but didn't see her and he turned his eyes skyward, smiling.

" Well, I'll be damned. You did hear me. Thanks and I promise not to disappoint you ever again, " He said. He kicked the stand back up and fed the engine gas as he maneuvered the bike where he thought north was. He didn't know why he chose that direction but he felt it was the way he needed to go.


	4. Chapter 4

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Three: Civilization At Last

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am making no money from this so please don't sue. There's a tiny bit of porcelain god worship in this part but not in too much detail. Oh yeah, some girl talk and some spoilers I think.)

Wolfwood smiled when he reached what looked like a town and couldn't wait to get something to eat. He had reassessed his position by looking at the suns and discovered that he had not been going north at all but going east. Once he found out where he was, he would try to find Vash and the others. It had been three months since he had any kind of contact with them and didn't know where to look for Vash but he had a good idea where to start looking for the girls.

He pulled the Angelina II up to a hitching post in front of a saloon and shut it off. He dismounted, gathered up the cross from the back and went inside. Everyone inside stopped for a moment to look in his direction before they went back to what they were doing. (^o.o^ Kuroneko-sama moment!) Out of curiosity, he went to the wall where a row of wanted posters had been displayed as a black cat dashed past and the bartender chased it out of the bar.

He studied them through his sunglasses, reading the names to himself and didn't notice that someone veiled in shadows was watching him from across the room. Two-bit thieves with minor bounties were shown on the posters but no one Wolfwood knew. He frowned when he did not see the ever-present poster without a picture with the offer of sixty billion double dollars. He went to the bar and sat down.

" What'll it be, Mister Preacher? " The bartender asked in a tone that let Wolfwood know the man was bored out of his mind.

" Whisky, " Wolfwood said. He hadn't had a drink the entire time he was with Momma and wondered if he would even be able to tolerate it. The bartender placed a shot glass on the bar and filled it. Wolfwood took the glass and gulped it down; He grimaced and said, " Whoo! That's some strong stuff. "

" Not a drinking man, Mr. Preacher? " The bartender chuckled and went to fill the glass again but Wolfwood stopped him.

" That'll be enough for now, " Wolfwood said. " I have been away from the stuff for a few months. Well, I have been away from everything for a few months and it seems some stuff has changed. "

The bartender leaned down, " A lot can change in three months, Mr. Preacher. "

Wolfwood nodded, " Say, could you tell me what has been going on? "

" What's it worth to you? " The bartender smiled.

" Fifty double dollars to answer all my questions, " Wolfwood reached into his jacket and pulled out a crisp fifty double dollar bill. He had taken some of the money out of the box and put it in with his cigarettes in case he needed it when he stopped to stretch his legs during his journey.

The bartender took the money and tucked it into his pocket, " Ask away. "

* * *

Meryl Stryfe stared out the window from her desk at The Bernardelli Insurance Society and sighed. Things had been very quiet since Vash faced off against Knives and just about everyone welcomed the peace. A rumor had been perpetuated that Vash had totally disappeared and that resulted in the bounty being removed from his head. He had vanished but she knew was that it had been only two weeks since he had; she had gone to see him and Knives one day and discovered they were both gone.

She looked around for Milly. She was the only other person that knew Vash had been trying to live a normal life and was going to try to sway his brother's beliefs about humans. ~Where is that girl? I am surprised that she still has a job, ~ Meryl thought. ~I could have sworn she was up when I left the house… I hope she isn't sick again. ~

" Thompson! You're late! " The boss said as she walked in and Meryl looked over. Something wasn't right about Milly and it was obvious. She was little pale and looked like she had been sick already. She had been ill for a couple of weeks and Meryl had mentioned it to Vash because she was worried that maybe Milly had started grieving for Wolfwood again, making herself sick.

" I'm sorry, sir. I tried to get here on time but something came up, " Milly said and her eyes got wide. She placed a hand over her mouth and ran back out the door.

The boss looked at Meryl, " Stryfe! Go see what's wrong with Milly. "

Meryl scrambled to her feet and nodded, " Yes sir! " She said and dashed out the door. She went down the hall to the women's washroom and opened the door. It was strangely quiet for a moment and then she heard Milly's quiet sobs. " Milly? Is everything okay? Are you sick again? "

Milly gagged and sounded like she was throwing up. Meryl walked down the short row of stalls until she got to the end where Milly's feet were sticking out from under the unlocked door and she peeked in. " Milly? " Meryl said again.

" Meryl, " She whispered. " I don't know why I have been like this for days. Every morning I get sick. It goes away by after noon but it's getting through it that's hard. "

Meryl's eyes grew wide, " Milly. Have you been… well, you know… late? "

Milly looked up at her, " Yeah, everyday for the last two weeks. "

Meryl shook her head, " No late like that. Late like… well, you know what I mean... Your monthlies"

" My monthlies? " Milly blinked. " But I haven't had anything to write about since Mr. Vash fought his brother. "

Meryl got the urge to bang her head into the wall. Milly could be so dense sometimes it was frightening. She placed her hand over her eyes and shook her head. She didn't know why she was even asking Milly about that because as far as she knew, Milly was still… like her.

" My redheaded friend hasn't been around though, " Milly said. " It hasn't happened for three months now. I think I might be pregnant. "

Meryl's jaw dropped and she looked down at Milly. " What? Oh God, Milly! I thought you had made yourself sick thinking about… how did this happen? "

Milly looked up at Meryl, " Well, a man and a woman…"

" No! Of course I know how but I want to know… well, you know, _how_ it happened to _you_. When were you alone with anyone long enough? " Meryl went cold as she started to think back. She had sent Milly to Wolfwood with some sandwiches when they were staying in Tonim Town. ~No way… They couldn't have… ~

Milly's eyes started to fill with tears and she grabbed a handful of paper. She wiped her eyes and nose before throwing it in the toilet. She sighed, " Help me up. "

" Are you going to be okay? " Meryl said, giving her a hand. Milly nearly pulled her to the floor as she stood to her feet and flushed the toilet.

" I think it has passed for now, " Milly looked down at Meryl. " For now anyway. "

Meryl nodded, " Who's the father? " Milly bit her lip as fresh tears started to form in her eyes. Meryl wiped them away and hugged her, wishing she hadn't asked the question even though she had to know. " It's Wolfwood, isn't it? "

" Yes, " Milly sobbed and hugged Meryl.

Meryl was just slightly shocked but she had suspected that would be the answer, " Milly, I never knew the two of you got that far. I thought that you two were just friends. I know you liked him a lot but… Oh Milly. "

" It happened so fast, Meryl. I never had a chance to tell you that it happened, " Milly sniffled. " I don't know what to do Meryl. I need someone to help me because I don't know the first thing about being pregnant. "

" It's okay, " Meryl said even though she was nearly being crushed. " I don't either but we can get through this together. I'm sure it won't be as tough as staying alive around Vash was. "

Milly hugged Meryl ever tighter, " Thank you! You're the best friend I have ever had, Meryl! "

" You're welcome, " Meryl croaked. " Please let me go now. "

Milly let Meryl go, " I'm sorry. "

" It's okay, " Meryl sighed. ~Just one more thing I have to worry about. ~

* * *

Wolfwood stared up at the ceiling as he tried to fall asleep but all of the things the bartender had told him were keeping him awake. Vash had vanished and the reward had been dropped because it seemed as though he disappeared from the planet totally. This could have meant that Knives had destroyed him but things were too calm for that to be true. Knives had it in for the whole human race and everyone would have been dead if he had his way, including Vash.

It was also possible that Vash had won and made himself disappear like he had when he was in Kasted City, living under an assumed name and identity after he destroyed Augusta. He decided that was true but that would make finding him extremely hard. From other things the bartender had said, Wolfwood assumed things had calmed down considerably and things were all around more peaceful. ~That's good news, ~ He thought.

Other things that the bartender had said really meant nothing to Wolfwood because all he wanted to know was what happened to Vash. He let the man ramble for a long time though so it was worth the fifty double dollars and because the whisky had kicked in, re-acquainting Wolfwood with being buzzed. He had made up his mind to find Meryl and Milly first because that would be much easier. He knew that they worked for The Bernardelli Insurance Society but he didn't know how many offices the company had all over the planet.

~Maybe I'll just find the main office and see what I can find out there, ~ He sighed and closed his eyes. His mind started to wander and he found himself pondering the events of earlier again. He thought over his entire stay with Momma and wondered why everything seemed so perfectly normal when the truth was… well, he didn't know what the truth was. Had they all been playing out some elaborate script until he was well?

He went over how Momma always seemed to know everything and how she told him that she didn't think God minded that she had listened to his confession. He had thought it was a little odd but he wasn't going to argue with someone who was caring for him free of charge even if she seemed a little nutty at first. If they had all been angels, why did Chance question Momma… was that also part of the elaborate play? The whole experience boggled his mind but he knew it happened.

Another thing that still boggled his mind was the fact that Legato's shots had been off even though he was so strong. Had Momma been there too and manipulated the trajectories somehow? He had realized that Chapel would have never shot him and wondered if he had fought so much, it threw the aim off. ~Never question a miracle, Nicholas, ~ He remembered Momma saying to him when he had gotten stuck on the subject when he was still there.

~She's right. It is better not to question it, ~ He rolled onto his side and fell asleep. (^o.o^ Kuroneko-sama moment!) As he drifted off, a large black cat with huge green eyes walked across his windowsill, stretched and yawned before lying down to go to sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Four: Old Friends, Old Problems

By Bekka Mouri

(I don't own Trigun and I am making no money off of this please don't sue me. This chapter is a long one and full of spoilers.)

Wolfwood found the town's post office and stopped the Angelina in front of it. He dismounted and grabbed the cross, looking around to see if anyone was staring. A couple of people glanced at him but not for long. Everyone seemed a little more relaxed now that Vash had supposedly vanished.

~Only if they had known the truth about him, they wouldn't have been so scared of him, ~ Wolfwood thought and climbed the steps. He took of his sunglasses and tucked them away before walking over to the postmaster's desk. He cleared his throat and said, " Excuse me. "

The man looked up, " Can I help you? "

" Uh, yeah. I need the address for the main office of The Bernardelli Insurance Society, " Wolfwood said.

" You need an insurance policy? " The postmaster responded.

" You could say that, " Wolfwood smiled. ~I need an insurance girl. ~

The postmaster opened up a large book and found the address. He scribbled it down on a piece of paper and handed it to Wolfwood. " Here you go. "

Wolfwood looked at the paper and back at the postmaster, " Do you know where I can find a map? "

" What do you need a map for? " The postmaster looked at Wolfwood like he was crazy. " Are you going to the main office? "

" Actually yes, I am, " Wolfwood wondered what was up with the man's look.

" Why don't you just send a letter? "

Wolfwood shook his head, " I can't do that. What I have to take care of can't be taken care of in a letter. "

The postmaster rolled his eyes, " Then it must be something really important because that is a twenty day trip on a Thomas. "

" What about an Angelina II? " Wolfwood hid his shock at how far away he really was. Then again, he would ride through the fires of Hell for Milly. Something deep in his heart told him that she needed him and missed him. Matter of fact, Momma had also told him that there was a girl who needed him and he needed to get to her.

The postmaster shook his head, " About six to seven days if you stop to sleep and eat every other day. Are you certain this can't be taken care of in a letter? "

" Very. Now, about that map, " Wolfwood still had to get some idea on which way he need to be heading.

" Have it your way, " The postmaster reached into a drawer behind the counter and pulled out a map. " That will cost seven double dollars. "

" For a freaking map? " Wolfwood was shocked.

" No, the map is two double dollars, " The postmaster pointed to a sign on the wall. It was a price list for services and other things the post office offered. " It is five double dollars for address locating. "

" Oh, " Wolfwood reached into his jacket and pulled out the money. " That's different then. "

" Have a good day, " The postmaster pushed the map towards Wolfwood. He gave of a certain air that he was finished talking and didn't want to be bothered anymore.

" Thanks, " Wolfwood muttered and went outside. He put the map in one of the saddlebags on the bike then he put the cross back on the bike and sat down sidesaddle, his feet propped up on the wooden walkway. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigarette. He dug around for his matches and found one, striking it on one of the straps on the cross.

" Well, imagine meeting you here, " A familiar voice said and Wolfwood looked up. The match hit the ground first and then the cigarette fell, tumbling end over end as he stared. " Especially since you were dead the last time I saw you. "

Wolfwood finally found his voice, " Well I wasn't. What the hell are you doing here? "

" Not much. I just didn't expect to find someone I thought had died. "

" Quit playing games, Vash. Why are you here? " Wolfwood said in a hushed tone as stood up but Vash was a little taller because he was on the walkway. He was dressed like a normal person in a white shirt and blue denim pants, his hair had been let get long again and he wore very dark sunglasses.

Vash stepped down. " It's Knives. He managed to regenerate his wounds without any assistance and I really could use your help. "

" Knives? What do you mean? " Wolfwood's eyes got big. " You mean you didn't kill him? "

" I thought I could change him and he couldn't heal that fast on his own, " Vash sighed. " I guess I was wrong. "

Wolfwood shook his head, " I knew things were just too quiet around here. I bet he wants everyone to think they are safe before he tries anything. "

" Well, he's only been gone for two weeks but we have to find him before he can try anything, " Vash said, looking at Wolfwood over his sunglasses. " Are you with me? "

Wolfwood looked over his sunglasses, a smirk on his lips. " For Love… " He said, putting his hand up.

" And Peace, " Vash took it and shook it. He furrowed his brow when Wolfwood let go, " So, what were you up to before I found you? "

Wolfwood picked the cigarette up and dusted it off. He got another match from his jacket and struck it. He lit the cigarette and took a drag, " I was fixing to go find somebody. "

" Really? " Vash said. " You have friends around here? "

" No, needle noggin. I was getting ready to head to another town, " He arched his eyebrow. " How did you find me anyway? "

" Oh, I saw you at the bar last night but thought it would be safer to approach you in the open where no one would pay much attention, not a crowded bar where there's always some guy watching everything and everybody. I followed you here and waited to see if it really was you or someone that looked like you, " Vash looked down at the ground. " I really thought you bought it back there in Tonim Town. "

" Not quite but almost. The town wasn't as empty as we thought it was, " Wolfwood grabbed the front of Vash's shirt and got in his face, their noses almost touching as he growled, " Why didn't you check me over to make sure I wasn't dead, needle noggin? "

Vash put his hands up, " I thought you were dead. You looked dead to me anyway. I'm sorry. "

" Is it too much to check for a pulse? " Wolfwood didn't loosen his grip.

" I didn't think there would be any use, " Vash said through clenched teeth. " If you haven't noticed yet there are people staring at us. "

A small crowd of people had stopped to look at the little scene and Wolfwood quickly let go of Vash. " Get on the bike. We need to talk. Things have been rather interesting these last few months and I think you might enjoy hearing it. "

" I can't wait, " Vash said and waited for Wolfwood to get on the bike. He got on behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly.

" Loosen up a little! " Wolfwood barked, " People are going to think the wrong things about us. "

" But I know how you drive, " Vash whined, tightening his arms a little more and pressing a whole lot closer to Wolfwood than he was comfortable with.

Wolfwood narrowed his eyes, ~Some things just don't change, do they? ~ He thought and took his cigarette out of his mouth. He held it over one of Vash's hands so he could feel the heat from it, " Loosen. Up. Or. Get. A. New. Scar. Needle. Noggin. " He growled through his teeth.

Vash loosened his arms immediately, " Drive safely okay? "

" Yeah, whatever, " Wolfwood muttered and started the bike, gunning it just to scare Vash. Vash screamed like a little bitch right in his ear and decided not to scare Vash when he was sitting right behind him. (^o.o^ Kuroneko-sama moment!) In the cloud of dust Wolfwood left behind sat a black cat with huge green eyes. It coughed and blinked before trotting off.

* * *

Vash and Wolfwood sat down at the small table in his room at the inn after turning the chairs around so the backs faced the table. After he lit another cigarette, Wolfwood looked at Vash. " So, other than your psychopath brother taking off, how have things been going? "

" Pretty good. I was living just down the road from the insurance girls and the short one always came by to see how Knives and I were doing. She said that she was worried about the big one shortly before I left though. She said the big one had started being late for work again and she was afraid she was sick. "

Wolfwood caught the cigarette as it fell from his lips, " What do you mean? "

Vash shrugged his shoulders, " The short one said the big one was acting like she has made herself sick somehow, and she's been throwing up and stuff like that. The day after she told me that, Knives vanished and I set out to find him. "

Wolfwood sighed, " Okay. How is Milly otherwise? How did she take it when she found out? "

Vash shook his head, " She cried her eyes out for a day or two after we thought you died but she got it together because she was certain you wanted her to be strong. The short one and her followed me to LR because they didn't want me to get hurt but they almost got killed themselves. "

" Really? " Wolfwood put the cigarette out. He tried not to show it but he really was worried about Milly. Had the girl had that much of an effect on him in such a short time?

" Legato lured me to a hill just above LR. He wanted me to kill him… he kept telling me to shoot him but I just couldn't. He blocked my way out with some townspeople he had under his control and I had no choice but to stay there even though the townspeople were shooting me. I still wouldn't kill him so he upped the ante. "

Wolfwood caught his breath, " He didn't… "

" He did… some of the people he was controlling found the insurance girls somehow. I think they were on their way into town even thought I told them not to come. I heard the small one yell the big one's name and watched as the puppets threw them both to the ground. They shot at the ground around them… They were trying to get me to kill Legato as he told me that it didn't matter, friend or foe, whoever came close to me died.

" He kept telling me to shoot him and it would end, " Vash started to whisper, a tear coming to his eye. " He made his puppets close in around the girls as he taunted me about Rem. Everything Rem said went through my mind as well as some things you had said as I tried to decide. I heard the girls scream and I knew I had to decide quickly… "

Wolfwood patted his shoulder, " Vash. Legato was a psychopathic piece of shit. Do you know how many people died because of him? "

" I know but I didn't want to kill him. I know he killed lots of people though it still bothers me to think that I actually put the gun to Legato's head and shot him. I shot him… " Vash put his hands to his face. He sobbed, " It still tears me up to think about the look on his face… he was smiling… he died SMILING "

" That is something I would expect from someone that twisted, " Wolfwood shook his head before looking at Vash. " You know he was the one... the one who shot me, don't you? "

Vash gasped looking at Wolfwood, " What did you say? "

" He was controlling Chapel The Evergreen. I was just going to walk away after I had defeated him but he started screaming and I could tell he had no control. I tried to dodge his shots but he managed to hit me twice and grazed me with the other bullets, " Wolfwood relit his cigarette and took a couple of drags from it.

" Legato missed? You should have been full of holes, " Vash said in quiet amazement.

" I know. " Wolfwood rolled the cigarette around in the ashtray, whittling the ashes to a point before he flicked them off. He had fallen back into the habit rather quickly but he didn't feel whole unless he had a cigarette in his hand. " I found it strange myself. "

" I know he tried to kill you just because you were my friend and helping me, " Vash shook his head, " I'm sorry I put you in danger like that. "

" I fell into it all by myself, " Wolfwood sighed. " You helped once I was there but I led myself there on my own accord. "

Vash looked up, a puzzled expression on his face, " What are you talking about? If I had never spotted you on the way to May City…"

" I would have died but that was just a mere stroke of luck because I had been looking for you. Vash, there is something I need to tell you. "

" What is it, Wolfwood? " Vash looked into Wolfwood's eyes.

Wolfwood took a long drag from the cigarette as he tried to think of a way to tell Vash the truth. How would he react when he found out that he had been working with the Gung-Ho Guns at first? Would he still trust him? " Vash, have you thought about what Legato said to you… about how friends and foes alike end up dying after coming into contact with you? " He said and blew out the smoke.

" I tried not to, " Vash sighed, hanging his head down. " I did think about it though. The Gung-Ho Guns all ended up dead after they came into contact with me… every single one of them. The insurance girls almost got killed because of me… "

Wolfwood took another drag from the cigarette, " Not all of the Gung-Ho Guns got killed, " He said as he exhaled the smoke. " One survived. "

Vash snapped his neck up and looked into Wolfwood's face, " What are you talking about? Was there another one that just didn't get to me? "

Wolfwood rolled the cigarette around in his fingers for a moment, " He got to you… he was with you for a long time but you never knew it… you never even suspected he was there. You didn't know it because you got to him and he changed his mind about everything the night before he was shot. "

Vash blinked, " What are you talking about? There was only the four of us after we rescued you from the side of the road and then you weren't with us that much until you found me in Kasted… " His voice trailed off. His eyes got as wide as saucers, " You have got to be kidding me, Wolfwood. Please say you are lying to me. "

Wolfwood shook his head, " Everything I have just said is true, Vash. They wanted me to help them catch you but you got to me and I changed my mind. When I got shot, I was trying to walk away just like you would have. "

" That's how come you knew where Knives was, isn't it? " Vash's voice was tinged with shock and a little pain. " That's how come you knew about Knives in the first place. "

Wolfwood shut his eyes and nodded his head, " Yes. Knives wanted me to kill you, Vash. Not at first but he changed his orders. "

The silence in the room was so thick; it could have been cut with a knife. Vash stared blankly at the wall behind Wolfwood and Wolfwood wished he could tell what Vash was thinking. It was obvious he was processing what he had been told but what the final reaction was not so obvious. Vash's eyes moved to lock with Wolfwood's again but he couldn't read any emotion but confusion in them.

" But why? " Vash whispered. " Why were you working with them? "

Wolfwood put the cigarette in the ashtray, stamping it out slowly as he asked himself the same question. He sighed, " When they came to me, I had already heard of you. They had already known of me too. They knew I had been Chapel's student and that I could shoot with painful accuracy.

" They promised me a large sum of money if I captured you and Chapel promised me his title. It would have been enough to take care of the orphans and I would have been able to stay around them more, not have to travel all over this desolate planet to collect money so we could scrape by. I thought you were some big bad outlaw that needed to be brought down for the good of everyone… and then I met you. You were nothing like I had imagined and that was when things got confusing, " Wolfwood reached into his jacket and pulled out another cigarette.

Vash watched as he lit it and took a long drag off of it. He let the silence hang for a few moments in case Wolfwood wasn't finished but he didn't start talking again. Vash sighed, " So you were going to do it for the kids? "

" Everything I ever did was for the children. I kept telling myself that but after I shot Zazie and I saw how much it hurt you… how much it hurt her, I really started to question everything I ever did. I didn't get much sleep the night before I confronted you because I was thinking about it all so much.

" I knew I had to make a decision before I tried to carry out my orders. Knives wanted you alive at first then he wanted me to kill you but I didn't want to shoot you. I kept telling myself it was for the kids but I couldn't get myself to believe it. I guess it was somewhere in the small hours of the morning when I made up my mind that I couldn't kill you and I would try to be a better person. "

" But what about the kids? " Vash leaned on the back of the chair.

Wolfwood shook his head, " I realized I couldn't take dirty money and I knew it would weigh on me forever if I went through with it. I had to go through with it or die because of the children… Chapel told me something that made me think the kids would be in danger if I didn't kill you. "

" So you thought dying was your only alternative? " Vash said. " Didn't you even think about how your death would affect the kids? "

" I did, along with everything else I thought about the night before I confronted you and then Chapel. I was resigned to the fact I would have to die for the good of everyone. "

" What would you have done about the insurance girl though? " Vash asked quietly.

Wolfwood's eyes grew wide, " What? "

" The tall insurance girl. Were you just going leave her behind? " Vash said, his seriousness painfully evident. " Or were you going to come back for her after your fight? "

" I don't understand what you are getting at, Vash, " Wolfwood wondered how Vash knew that he and Milly had done anything. As far as he knew, it had been just between him and her.

Vash put his hands up, " Don't play games. When I found you, I could smell her on you. "

Wolfwood narrowed his eyes; " You got close enough to me to smell Milly on me but not close enough to check my damn pulse? "

" I didn't have to get too close actually. I have a pretty good sense of smell, " Vash countered. " What were you going to do about her? "

" You may have a good sense of smell but you have no sense when it comes to minding your own damn business, needle noggin. What I was going to do was my business, " Wolfwood looked away.

" She's the one you were going to go see, right? " Vash said, pulling a business card from his shirt pocket.

Wolfwood saw the card from the corner of his eye and turned back to look at Vash. He could see it from where he sat and what it said: Bernardelli Insurance Society. He grabbed for it but Vash pulled it back, " Give it, needle noggin! "

" Let me see, " Vash turned the card around and looked at it. " This seems to have the address of the main office… interesting. Now, I wonder who could use this? "

Wolfwood made another grab for the card and Vash evaded. The game went on for a few swipes until Wolfwood narrowed his eyes and growled. " Quit pissing me off and give me the damn card! " Wolfwood lunged across the table, causing Vash to fall out of his chair. He went around the table and looked like he would gravely injure Vash if he didn't give it up.

Wolfwood grabbed Vash by the shirt and lifted him a good bit up from the floor. Vash raised a hand in defeat when Wolfwood balled up his fist and started to pull his arm back to punch, " Okay… okay. Take the card. "

Wolfwood snatched the card away and released Vash so he could pull out the paper he had gotten from the post office as Vash hit the floor with a dull thud. The addresses matched and he glared at Vash, " This could have saved me five double dollars, you idiot. "

" How was I supposed to know that? " Vash sat up and rubbed his shoulder. Wolfwood was back at the table and lighting another cigarette. Vash got up and went to the table, " You don't have to tell me anything because what just happened tells me what I need to know. "

Wolfwood took a long drag from the cigarette and looked at Vash. He exhaled the smoke, " And what is that? "

" You love the big insurance girl, don't you? " Vash smiled.

Wolfwood looked at him, " So what if I do? I think you like the shorthaired one and it is damn evident she's interested in you. How would you like it if I start bugging you about her? "

Vash turned red in the face, "Me? No, I don't like her like that. We're just friends… nothing but hugs here! "

Wolfwood nodded, " I thought so. Anyway, how did Knives get away from you? You never did tell me that. "

Vash plopped down in his chair, ' I don't know. He was out cold one minute then he was gone. I shot him really good and he had sapped his energy by doing the double Angel Arms when we fought. He almost died but I couldn't let him. "

" When did he vanish again? " Wolfwood took a drag off of his cigarette.

" Two weeks ago, " Vash sighed. " and I have no idea where to either. He is probably assembling a whole new set of gunslingers as we speak. "

" We haven't got much to go on though, " Wolfwood exhaled the smoke. " We may have to wait until he pulls something. "

Vash nodded, " I know. " He looked over at Wolfwood, " Hey? "

" Hm? " Wolfwood looked up from his cigarette. He had been sitting there just watching it burn for a moment.

" You never did tell me who saved you and nursed you back to health, " Vash commented.

Wolfwood smiled, " You're going to love this… "

* * *

Vash looked at Wolfwood with eyes as wide Kuroneko's, " You're shitting me. "

Wolfwood took a drag off of his cigarette and shook his head as he held up his hand, " If I am, may Almighty God strike me dead with a humongous bolt of lightning. "

Vash waited for the lightning to strike but it didn't. " Are you sure you weren't hallucinating or something? "

" Very, " Wolfwood said. " I realized there was so much left to do once I got to the church. I told God I wasn't ready to go yet and I wanted to stay… I wanted to stay with all of you. I guess he heard me and agreed. "

" That I don't doubt but what you just told me... it had to be withdrawal from the cigarettes… the alcohol… the lead from the bullets, " Vash sputtered. " Houses full of people don't vanish into thin air after taking care of someone for three months. "

" This one did, " Wolfwood smiled. The look on Vash's face was priceless.

Vash shook his head; " I won't believe that part it until I see some proof. "

" The bike and the cross aren't enough? " Wolfwood arched an eyebrow.

" You could have bought those anywhere, " Vash stated. " You're always buying crappy bikes that break down and you could have had someone make the cross for you. "

Wolfwood grabbed Vash by the shirt again, " The bike is not crappy! It is an Angelina II in mint condition. Momma made the cross for me… I think she did anyway. "

" Cussing angels with guns, " Vash muttered to himself. " Something just doesn't sound right about that. "

Wolfwood chuckled as he let go of Vash's shirt, " Almost as unbelievable as a cussing priest with a small arsenal. "

" Shut up. I know that CAN happen, " Vash narrowed his eyes. " But how could she have been your mother? She said she didn't know your name until you told it to Eve. "

" Like I said before, it must have been some elaborate act to make me comfortable but it did happen, needle noggin. It was as real as real can get, " Wolfwood took another drag off his cigarette. " Besides, I never said she was my mother but she resembled what I remembered her looking like. "

" I'm sorry but this is so weird to hear this. I want to believe you but I know it must have been a dream or something, " Vash hung his head down and shut his eyes. " I need proof because my mind is telling me that the whole thing seems impossible. "

" Almost as impossible as me being alive after being shot by Legato? " Wolfwood reached into his jacket and pulled out Momma's feather. He ran it over his fingers, watching it glitter in the light of the room. He looked at Vash and decided he would show him the proof he needed to see.

" The God part isn't so hard but the angels and the house… I just can't grasp it, Wolf… " Vash trailed off as he felt something soft trail across his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up, his eyes focusing on a broad silver feather that was two hand lengths long and half a hand length wide. " Where did you get that thing from? "

Wolfwood smiled, " I got it from Momma. Is this enough proof for you, Mr. Cynical? "

" Let me look at that, " Vash put his hand out and Wolfwood laid the feather in it. He examined it closely, finding it looked like it was made from pure silver but light as a breath of air. " Where did you get this? "

" It fell on me before Momma put her hands on my shoulders, " Wolfwood tried not to get an 'I told you so' grin on his face.

Vash handed the feather back to Wolfwood, " So… I guess I… Uh… "

" You believe me now, don't you? " Wolfwood arched an eyebrow.

Vash sighed, " Yeah but don't go telling that story to everybody. They'll think you've lost your freaking mind. Well, if they don't pass out because they think you are back from the dead. "

" I won't. I just figured that you would enjoy hearing it since the impossible seems to be your lifestyle, " Wolfwood tucked the feather into his jacket again.

" Not by choice, " Vash muttered. " What are you going to tell the girls? "

" I don't know yet, " Wolfwood sighed. " I figured I would stick to the kindness-of-strangers angle of the story and leave it at that. "

" Sounds good, " Vash yawned, " Damn. I'm getting tired. You don't know how much this had taken out of me today. "

" Don't fool yourself. I thought you would hate me once I told you that I was working for the Gung-Ho Guns, " Wolfwood yawned and stamped out his cigarette.

" Well, we all make mistakes and you realized yours, " Vash shook his head. " We all do eventually. "

" Make mistake or realize me have made them? " Wolfwood said.

" Both. "

* * *

" You have to promise me you won't move from this spot, no matter what, until I come back, " He said, leaning down to her. His blue gray eyes were more serious than she had ever seen them in the time she had known him.

" But… " She said, grabbing his hand in hers, " What if you don't come back? What will I do? "

He kissed her slowly and sweetly, his mouth tasted like cigarettes and she really didn't mind because she was starting to like it. She wanted it to last forever but she knew it couldn't. She had wished the night before could have gone on forever as well but it hadn't. He pulled away, " Honey, I don't even want to think about that. "

" I promise to stay here if you promise to come back, " Milly said.

He took a long drag from his cigarette and sighed, " I promise I will come back. "

" Then I will stay right here, " Milly said quietly.

" Thank you, honey, " He placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes for a long time before taking up his cross. " I'll be back. "

" I'll be right here, " Milly said as he walked out the door. Shortly afterward, the gunfire had begun. She covered her ears but she could still hear it, fear welling up inside of her like nobody's business. Meryl had come into the room looking for him but he was outside.

She told Meryl she wasn't moving and that she promised she wouldn't. Meryl stayed with her until the gunfire stopped then abruptly started again. It stopped as quickly as it had started but he didn't come back. She waited for long hours for him to return as Meryl begged her to eat something but she wouldn't… not until she knew if he was okay.

Milly nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened. Meryl got to her feet when Mr. Vash walked in and she gasped. Her words were " Oh no. "

A heavy thud on the floor made Milly's stomach clench and Mr. Vash's words were gentle but they stabbed her through the heart. " I'm sorry. I found him when it was too late and there was nothing I could do. He's dead. "

She rose from the bed slowly to see what had made the thud and she burst out into tears when her eyes fell on the massive cross. She backed up towards the bed, denying the truth and fell to her knees, burying her face in the blanket as she cried for him… as she cried for her first lover…

" Milly? " Meryl stood over her. She had heard sobbing from her room and knew Milly was crying in her sleep again. Milly had started having dreams about the day Wolfwood died and it was causing them both to lose sleep at night. " Milly, please wake up… everything will be okay. "

" You promised… YOU PROMISED YOU'D COME BACK! " Milly sobbed, not waking up.

" Milly! " Meryl shouted. " Please wake up! You're having the dream again! "

Milly got quiet, her tear stained eyes opening slowly and focusing on Meryl. She blinked a couple of times and wrapped her arms around her. " Oh Meryl! It was like it was happening all over again! "

Meryl patted Milly's back, " Shhh, it's okay. Everything will be okay. It was just a dream. "

" I know but I miss him so much, Meryl! " Milly cried.

Meryl nodded against Milly, " I know. I know you miss him. "

" I want him to come back, Meryl, " Milly whispered. " I want him back! "

" But he can't come back, Milly, " Meryl whispered.

" I should have never let him leave me, " Milly sobbed. " I knew he wasn't going to come back. I knew it deep in my heart but I wanted to believe he would. "

Meryl tried to stay silent as Milly cried but she couldn't help it. She started to cry too because she hated to see Milly in pain. Three months had passed and it still felt like it was yesterday when Vash brought the cross in after he had re-wrapped it. " Please be strong, Milly, " Meryl sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Five: You Have To Try

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am making no money from this. Minor cussing… you have been warned! Some old baddies show up and get a little surprise ^_^)

" So, what should we do? " Wolfwood asked Vash. " Do we wait for something to happen or do we go find him? "

Vash stared down into his coffee as the waitress placed the plates of food in front of him and Wolfwood. They had found a restaurant close to the hotel and decided to get some breakfast while they figured out a plan. " I don't know. "

Wolfwood sighed, " You know, I hate to do all the thinking around here. "

Vash shook his head, " I thought about it all night. If we wait here, Knives could strike somewhere else but if we go back to the girls, he may target them. "

" But I have to get back to her, " Wolfwood ran a hand through his hair. " I have to make sure she's okay and I have to let her know I am still alive so she can stop making herself sick. "

" The shorthaired girl was really worried about her, " Vash muttered. " If Knives had stayed asleep, I could have found out more and maybe helped out somehow. "

Wolfwood sat quietly as he looked into his coffee. She had made him black coffee to go with the sandwiches that night. He kept his memory of them tucked away in his mind and thought of her often when he was staying with Momma. Momma had said there was a young lady who would need him and he knew it was Milly.

" Is there something wrong, Wolfwood? " Vash asked.

Wolfwood sighed, " No. I was just thinking. "

" Do you really need to see her that bad? " Vash asked quietly.

Wolfwood reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigarette. He got his matches and struck one on the table. He lit the cigarette and took a long drag as he shook out the match. He let the smoke out and looked at Vash, " More than you could imagine. "

Vash was about to say something when a loud explosion echoed down the street. He looked at an equally surprised Wolfwood, " Should we go see what it was? "

Wolfwood stamped out the cigarette, " Might as well. "

The two men got up and Vash threw some money on the table. Wolfwood glanced at it and saw it was only enough to paid for Vash's half of the meal. He growled and threw enough to cover his half of the bill before grabbing up the cross. Vash looked over at him, " What are you going to do with that? "

" I figured we'd walk up to see what happened. Depending on the situation, this could come in handy, " Wolfwood grinned.

" No killing! " Vash said.

Wolfwood slapped him upside the head, " Of course. Don't you think I learned anything from you, needle noggin? "

Vash rubbed the spot where Wolfwood hit him, " I wanted to make sure you remembered the rules. "

" I don't think I got a second chance just to start killing all over again, " Wolfwood stated. " Now, let's go. "

They stepped out into the street, looking to see where the action was. A crowd stood at the far end of the street watched as two giants hurled ball shaped objects at the bank. Each time the objects hit, they came skittering back just to be thrown again. Vash jerked Wolfwood into an alley, as he asked no one in particular, " The Nebraska Family is out of jail?"

" The Nebraska Family? " Wolfwood asked. " You mean the freak show family of robbers? "

" Yeah. I had to deal with the dad and one of the sons a while back. I got them turned in, " Vash looked at the female giant then at Golsef. " DAMN! The son's the spitting image of his mother. "

" Holy shit! " Wolfwood looked at the woman as she picked up one of the walking balls. " I'd hate to be her husband. "

" No joke. That guy is a nut job, " Vash said.

" What's with stumpy over there? " Wolfwood pointed at Golsef. He was missing a hand and where it should have been was wrapped in a bandage.

" I broke it when I saved Inepril City from them and it looks like the Professor hasn't got around to reattaching it yet, " Vash stated. " What do you think we should do? "

" Well, in my humble opinion, I think it would be a good idea to stop them from robbing the bank, " Wolfwood said, setting the cross down and unwrapping it.

" Okay. That's a good start. After that, I think we should try to get them subdued somehow, " Vash pulled his gun from under his shirt and made sure it was loaded.

Wolfwood pulled two of the handguns from the case and checked them over. They were in good condition and he grabbed some extra bullets. " They have a reward on them. I saw it the other day. "

" Yeah, three million double dollars. What do you say to 70/30? " Vash looked over his shoulder.

" What the fuck? " Wolfwood snapped. " It would only be fair if we split it 50/50! "

" You have money but I am running low, " Vash stated.

Wolfwood heard one of the walking balls hit the bank again. " Damn it, needle noggin. What are we doing? "

" We're arguing about money when we should be talking about what to do about the Nebraskas. "

" That's what I thought, " Wolfwood said. " We'll discuss terms later but I'm not taking any less than fifty percent. "

" Yeah, whatever. You keep an eye on them and I'll go get the sheriff. Don't move until I come back, " Vash said.

" What? I thought we were going to get them right now! " Wolfwood looked none too happy. He was itching to get down to business. He tucked the guns away in his jacket and leaned back against the wall, " Have it your way. "

" I don't want to get involved unless we have to, " Vash dashed off.

* * *

Marilyn Nebraska was pouting; she was pissed. Patricia and Golsef had hurled Chinpei, Tonkichi and Kanta into the bank walls repeatedly and the building was still standing. She wished Golsef hadn't accidentally stepped on her father when they broke out of jail but there was nothing she could do about it. The old coot would be laid up in bed for at least another month so she had to be the main brains of the group until then.

" Come on, you two! Put your arms into it! " She shouted. She wished Vash The Stampede hadn't destroyed Golsef's retractable fist. It would have made the job so much easier. ~I'll make daddy fix it once he gets better, ~ She thought.

Both mother and son grumbled before trying again. Chinpei went sailing first, followed by his brothers but there was still no effect. It seemed almost as if the building had been reinforced with steel and thick steel at that. Hardly anything could stop the boys but the bank was doing a good job of it.

" Where's the sheriff? " Someone shouted. " He needs to stop these freaks! "

Marilyn heard this and laughed maniacally…

* * *

Vash gasped as he walked into the sheriff's office. Bodies were everywhere and they weren't moving. ~No! Not again! ~ He thought to himself as he looked around. On the desk marked 'sheriff' sat what looked like a large cake pan.

He ran over and found the unmoving sheriff in the floor. He looked at the pan but nothing of the cake remained. He ran his finger around the bottom and looked; a thin coat of white powder covered his finger. He sniffed it but it had no noticeable odor so he contemplated tasting just a very little bit.

He barely touched it with his tongue and relaxed considerably. ~It's just sleeping powder, ~ He sighed, wiping the powder off of his finger. He leaned down and checked the sheriff. He had a pulse and his breathing was even.

He quickly checked everyone else, listening carefully in case the Nebraskas broke through the wall of the bank or Wolfwood got tired of waiting and took action without him. Everyone seemed okay so he decided to go back and report his findings to Wolfwood.

* * *

Five cigarette butts were on the ground and Wolfwood had the sixth in his mouth, puffing on it. He was getting anxious but had to wait for Vash to come back with the sheriff. He finished the cigarette and threw it on the ground. He stepped on it to out it out and was surprised that he had smoked so much his third day out.

" Well, looks like my habit is back, " He muttered, taking yet another cigarette out. He put it between his lips and went to get a match when someone plucked it out. He looked up and found Vash was back. " What is it? Can't you see I'm trying to smoke here? "

" You've had enough and we need to get out there, " Vash said, throwing the cigarette on the ground.

Wolfwood grabbed it up and put it back in his jacket. " Couldn't you find the sheriff anywhere? "

" He's sleeping. Everyone in the sheriff's office is asleep. Someone gave them a cake laced with sleeping powder, " Vash was starting to feel a little dizzy but he figured it was from the rush of fear he had gotten when he thought all those people were dead.

" Really? That must have taken some thinking, " Wolfwood said. " How did you figure it out? "

" The pan was still there so I checked it out, " Vash looked a little puzzled.

" What's wrong? "

" Why are there two of you? " Vash's speech was starting to sound slurred.

" What are you talking about? " Wolfwood looked at Vash like he was crazy… crazier than usual. He realized just how Vash could have checked out the pan. " You didn't taste it, did you? "

" Juss a little, " Vash yawned and shut his eyes, " Oooh sleepy, sleepy. "

Wolfwood caught Vash as he fell asleep on his feet causing him to fall over. He eased him to the ground and did some creative cussing. " Stupid needle noggin! How could you do something that dumb? "

Vash snored in response and Wolfwood wanted to kick him repeatedly. It seemed like he would be on his own for this one. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the street, walking towards the bank and hoping Vash hadn't dosed himself too bad. He really wasn't certain how he could take down the two big ones but he figured he'd come up with something.

* * *

Vash opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, noticing that it was starting to get dark out. He tried to remember where he was and how he got there. ~Let's see… I remember something about the Nebraska family and a cake but why am I in this alley? ~

" Are you finally awake? " Wolfwood grumbled. He was sitting on the ground next to Vash, had a cigarette in his mouth and a bag in his lap.

" Yeah. Could you tell me what happened? " Vash said, trying to sit up.

Wolfwood nodded, " You fell asleep and I had to go fight the Nebraskas on my own. "

Vash blinked, " I fell asleep? "

" You went to get the sheriff and found everyone asleep. Then I assumed you played Mr. Detective and discovered a cake pan. Of course, this is all speculation since I had to wait here and only had what you told me to go on. Anyway, you checked out this cake pan by tasting something from it and came back here just in time to go to dream land. "

Vash had to think for a moment, " Wow. Uh... um... ooops. "

" So I had to go out there and take down the Nebraskas by myself. Of course it did help that they were pretty slow but the odds weren't in my favor at all. "

Vash put his hand behind his head and smiled, " You aren't mad at me, are you? I didn't know that such a tiny bit of that powder would do that. "

" Sure you didn't, " Wolfwood's voice had a hint of disdain to it. He picked up the bag in his lap. " Here. I believe this is yours. "

" What is it? " Vash looked down at the bag. A huge double dollar sign stared back at him.

" Your half of the money, " Wolfwood put the cigarette out.

" You took them down? " Vash's eyes grew wide. " You didn't kill any of them, did you? "

" Not a one although they are all going to have headaches when they wake up, " Wolfwood smirked. " They are going to be king-sized headaches at that. "

" That's great but I let you down. I wasn't out there to help so I don't deserve any of this, " Vash reached to hand the bag back but Wolfwood stopped him.

" Maybe not physically but everything I learned just by watching you helped me a lot. You deserve it, " Wolfwood smiled. " Otherwise, I just would have shot them all in five minutes and still had time to smoke a cigarette or two. "

Vash laughed, " I guess I am contagious. "

" Perhaps but you are still an idiot for tasting that cake pan, " Wolfwood smacked Vash upside the head. Vash glared at him but he ignored it as he stood up and stretched. He yawned, " I think I'll go back to my room now. "

Vash watched as Wolfwood walked out of the alley and turned toward where the hotel was. He felt himself smile and muttered, " I'll be damned. "

Paste your document here...


	7. Chapter 7

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Six: Nicholas The Stampede?!

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue my poor butt. Wolfwood reveals to Vash how he took down the Nebraska Family and we find out the name of the town they are in. I managed not to put any spoiler action in this chapter! Do I get a cookie?)

Wolfwood waited in his room, wondering what was taking Vash so long. He had convinced him that it would be a good idea to leave the town they were in and start making their way back to the girls. Vash figured it would be the best since Knives had vanished for the time being and Wolfwood just wanted to get out of the town. Once they got to the girls, they would do everything they could to make sure they were protected in case Knives decided to target them like they feared.

He heard some commotion in the street below and looked out the window to see what was going on. A small crowd of people were standing in the street and looking up at the hotel. When Wolfwood stuck his head outside, someone yelled and pointed, " That's him! He's the one who took down the Nebraska Family! "

" Could he be Vash The Stampede? I heard Vash never killed anyone, " Someone else said. " Could Vash have returned? "

Wolfwood narrowed his eyes, " I am not Vash! " He yelled. He knew why the people were there and he wasn't going to hang around just so they could get him. He was quite certain they would be pissed and they looked like they were.

" Don't be stupid, Bob! Vash was a blonde! " Somebody holding a large black cat called to the man who had thought Wolfwood was Vash. " This here is a new guy! Let's get him for what he did to our town! "

" Go away! I had to do it! Don't you care about your safety? " Wolfwood yelled and slammed the window shut.

Vash laughed and scared Wolfwood; " Looks like you're the legend now. "

Wolfwood turned around, " When did you come in here? "

" While you were yelling at everyone. Come on, I think we had better leave the back way, " Vash opened the door. Wolfwood could see he had a backpack slung over his shoulder and was obviously ready to go.

Wolfwood grabbed his cross, " But the bike is parked out front. "

" Give me the keys, " Vash put out his hand. " I'll bring it to the back. "

Wolfwood shook his head, " The hell you're touching my Angelina II. You can't even ride a Thomas and you expect me to let you ride my bike? "

" Just around the corner and down the alley. It can't be that hard, " Vash laughed. He smiled and held up the keys. " Thanks. "

Wolfwood's eyes narrowed and he dropped the cross, " How the hell did you do that? "

" It take a lot of skill, my friend, " Vash threw the keys up in the air.

Wolfwood caught them with one hand and slapped Vash upside the head with the other, " Keep your hands out of my pants, needle noggin. "

Vash put his hands up, " Oh come on. You didn't even feel it! "

" Come on! I think his room is up here! " Someone yelled.

Wolfwood threw the keys at Vash and grabbed the cross again; " I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes. Don't. Wreck. The. Bike. "

Vash smiled as Wolfwood tore down the hallway towards the back stairs. He had just vanished down them when the crowd came up the front stairs. They stopped when they saw Vash and looked bewildered. The man with the black cat stepped forward and looked around.

" Can I help you? " Vash asked politely.

" Did you happen to see a man in a black suit around here? " The man asked.

Vash looked down at the cat and smiled, " What a cute kitty you have there! "

(^o.o^ Kuroneko-sama moment) The cat looked up at Vash and blinked " Myaaa. " When Vash went to pet it, it slapped his hand away and clawed him.

" She doesn't like you, " The man said flatly. " Perhaps she might if you answer my question, boy. Did you see a man in black up here? "

Vash grimaced and put his injured hand behind his head, " Gee, Mister. I don't know what you are talking about. Sorry. "

The man turned around and walked back through the crowd, " Maybe he's on the next floor. We'll go to the roof if we have to, " He muttered. The crowd let out a collective disappointed groan and headed back to the front stairs.

Vash sighed in relief and headed for the front stairs once the crowd had made it to the next floor. He took them two at a time and got to the door. He had the forethought to pay for both his and Wolfwood's rooms ahead of time so he didn't have to stop. He stepped outside and looked down the street at the bank.

Steel glistened in the morning sunshine, jagged concrete surrounding it like some kind of abstract frame. Vash figured the Nebraskas had done that damage to the building but there was other damage that couldn't have been their handiwork. Large concrete statues had adorned several of the buildings around the bank when Vash had come to the town but they were now gone. He looked at the ground and saw the slabs of wrecked concrete blocking large parts of the road.

He studied them from a distance and noticed they were peppered with bullet holes. He felt a crooked grin tug at the corners of his mouth. " Needle noggin! " Wolfwood barked, making Vash jump.

" Sorry, " Vash smiled. " I was just looking at your handiwork. "

" Give me the keys to the bike, " Wolfwood growled. " They saw me from the roof and are coming back down to get me. "

Vash handed him the keys, " What's got them so riled up anyway? "

" Get on the damn bike! " Wolfwood said, securing the cross to the back as fast as he could.

Vash jumped on and Wolfwood got on in front of him. " You'd think they'd be happy I stopped them, " He muttered and started the engine. This time, he gunned it because the crowd was trying to push their way through the front door.

" Stop him! He destroyed our statues! " The man with the black cat yelled.

Vash has suppressed the urge to scream this time because he knew Wolfwood wasn't trying to scare him. ~Statues? Were those some kind of historic statues? ~

" I think your ability to piss people off rubbed off on me too, needle noggin! " Wolfwood shouted above the roar of the engine.

" What makes you say that? " Vash shouted back.

" Just hang on tight, " Wolfwood pushed the engine more, " We got to get the hell out here! These people are not very happy with me and I don't have time to chitchat! "

Vash shut his eyes but not before he noticed quite a few large factory type looking buildings on a nearby hilltop. ~Hm… I wonder. ~

Vash downed the canteen of water in one gulp, gasping for air once he was done. Wolfwood was going between gulping down water and taking long drags off of his cigarette. Vash looked over at him, " What was their problem anyway? "

Wolfwood flicked some of the ashes from the cigarette. " Did you know what the name of that town was, Vash? "

" Um, I know it wasn't one of the major ones but think it was called Steele City. I think it was named after some guy whose last name was Steele. He must have settled it a while after the ships came down, " Vash kicked a rock. It bounced towards Wolfwood and hit him in the shin.

Wolfwood picked the rock up and flung it at Vash, " Haven't you ever heard of Steele Steel, you idiot! "

Vash ducked, " Actually, I think I have… " He stopped, recalling the factories just above the town. He blushed a little, " I guess it didn't dawn on me until we left town. I figured the town would have been a lot bigger since they produce the steel. "

" It's the strongest steel on the whole freaking planet! That whole town was built with it to keep it from blowing away because we're in the middle of a typhoon region. All the buildings have core walls of steel a yar and a half thick surrounded by a yar of concrete on either side to cut the heat, " Wolfwood shouted, picking up another rock and pitched it.

" So? The Nebraskas weren't going to stop until got into the bank or someone stopped them, right? " Vash dodged that rock too but he didn't see the other one Wolfwood threw and it pegged him between the eyes.

" Right, " Wolfwood grumbled. " But I didn't think I would piss people off by stopping them! "

" Let me guess, " Vash rubbed the place where the rock had hit, " You shot the statues from the buildings next to the bank and used the falling pieces to knock the Nebraskas out. "

" Well, just the mother and son. The girl fell and hit her own head when her mother fell down and the ballboys' brother fell on them. By the time it was all over, the sheriff had come around as well as his deputies and took them all away. He took me back to his office and gave me the reward but told me I had better leave as soon as I could, " Wolfwood took a long drag off of the cigarette.

" The statues didn't have steel cores? " Vash asked.

" Just a bar that went through the middle to keep them from getting blown away, " Wolfwood picked up another rock and rolled it around in his hand. " I never imagined anyone could get so pissed about some stupid statues. "

" I still don't understand why they were mad, " Vash shook his head. " You'd think they'd be happy you stopped The Nebraskas. "

" That's what I thought. Those people who were chasing me were members of the Steele family though and they weren't very happy I destroyed the family monument statues, " Wolfwood exhaled the smoke. " The sheriff knew the family wouldn't hear about it until morning so he told me to get the hell out of there as soon as the sun came up. "

" Family monument statues? " Vash looked confused.

Wolfwood nodded, " The statues were of the town founders who just happened to be their ancestors. "

" What's wrong with them? " Vash asked. " Do they care more about some stupid statues than their town? "

" Well, I wrecked a few other things but you would think they would be happy we stopped those freaks, " Wolfwood finished the cigarette. " The Bernardelli Insurance Society is probably going to hear about it too. "

Vash started crying, " No! The insurance girls are going to think it was me! I don't want the shorthaired one pissed at me again! She's going to blame it on ME! "

Wolfwood laughed, " Deny it all you want pal but I think you like her. "

" Not like that! I swear! " Vash whined.

Wolfwood lit another cigarette, " Uh huh, I believe you. "

The Urgent Transfer Machine came to life, a cloud of dust flying up into the air. The machine was hooked into the telegraph lines for the town when Vash's destruction spree was at its highest point so the agency could get reports almost instantly. The longest it had sat quiet was the time between Augusta had been destroyed and Vash's reappearance in Little Jersey. Everyone in the office turned to look, their eyes as wide as saucers.

Meryl's heart was in her throat but recovered quickly and she dashed to the machine. She watched as the lines appeared on the paper, her eyes growing wide as she read it.

'To: Bernardelli Insurance Society

From: City Hall, Steele City

Re: Multiple Class Property Damage Claims

Cause: Multiple Causes

Incident occurred yesterday at 10 a.m. Nebraska Family attempted to rob city's bank, caused major damage to outer façade of bank.

Stopped by an unidentified man in black suit and white shirt. Man caused large amounts of damage to stop robbery. Man vanished early this morning in the company of another man but his identity is also unknown. Identifying features of man in black are black suit, cross cuff links, black motorcycle and a large cloth wrapped cross. The man is believed not to be Vash The Stampede.

Man in black destroyed several historically important statues of town founders. Replacement is possible but value is undetermined at this time.

Statues also caused unknown damage to cars parked around the buildings. Detailed report to follow.

-End of report-'

Meryl tore the message off and read again. ~What do they mean a man in a black suit and white shirt with cross cuff links, a motorcycle and a wrapped cross? What is wrong with priests these days? ~

" What's that Meryl? Has Mr. Vash struck again? " Milly had come up behind her but she was too wrapped up in the telegram to realize it.

Meryl quickly folded the paper, " No. It's something else. "

The chief came out of his office, " Did I just hear the Stampede Machine? "

Meryl hated the nickname the chief had given the telegraph but she had to admit it was true; the machine had been worked to near breakdown when Vash was at his pinnacle. " Yes sir. We just got an urgent message from Steele City. "

" Really now, Stryfe? I thought that city was supposed to be indestructible, " The chief came over and took the paper from Meryl. He read it and frowned. " It wasn't The Stampede, eh? "

" No sir, " Meryl stammered. " Remember he vanished three months ago. "

The chief nodded, " Well, this guy sounds just a destructive. If any more reports about this guy come through, I may have to assign someone to investigate. "

Meryl gulped and looked at Milly. The two of them had more experience with destructive types than anyone in all of Bernardelli. She stared having unhappy visions of Milly, several months pregnant and still kicking ass with her stun gun. She shut her eyes and shook her head slowly, ~Oh please may this just be an isolated incident. ~

Paste your document here...


	8. Chapter 8

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Seven: Travel Tension

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am making no money off of this so don't sue me. A little bit of tension develops between the guys. Minor cussing and spoilers.)

Vash looked at the map as Wolfwood checked the bike over. It hadn't shown any signs of breaking down but he didn't want to take that chance considering his past history with two wheeled modes of transportation. He would ride a Thomas if he had to but knew that Vash couldn't. He didn't really remember where he had gotten that tidbit of information but it was helpful even though Wolfwood would have gotten good laugh from finding out first hand.

Vash scratched his head and frowned. " Uh, Wolfwood? "

" What is it, needle noggin? " Wolfwood said, lighting a cigarette.

Vash carried it over to Wolfwood. " This is where we were two hours ago, " He pointed to a name on the map.

" And we are where now? " Wolfwood looked at the map.

Vash ran his finger along the route they had taken and completely off the edge of the map, " We're right here, " He said, pointing at the ground.

Wolfwood growled, " I mean on the map, jerk! "

" That's where we are on the map… if this map extended into this region at all, " Vash showed Wolfwood the front of the map. " It was just for the region we just left. "

Wolfwood took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it to the map until it caught fire. Vash freaked out and dropped the map as it burned. A breeze came up and scattered the ashes. " You could have told me that sooner, " He muttered.

" What did you go and do that for? " Vash whined as the last of the ashes blew away.

" We didn't need it any more, " Wolfwood stood up and stretched before he put the cigarette back in his mouth. " You LIVED in the town we're heading to, right? "

Vash put his hand behind his head, " Well, yes. "

" Then what's wrong? " Wolfwood braced himself for what he knew was going to be not so good news.

" I can't find anything without a map, " Vash laughed nervously.

Wolfwood took the cigarette out of his mouth again, " You mean to tell me you have been wandering this damn planet for God knows how long and you still need a map to find things? How the hell did you ever find anything when you were going after Knives the first time? "

" I rode a bus or sand steamer to where I needed to go and when I had to go on foot, I asked directions as often as I could or got a map, " Vash said.

Wolfwood sighed, " Then the next town we hit, I am getting another map. "

" Sounds like a plan to me, " Vash smiled.

Wolfwood turned back to the bike and muttered, " And he says I'm not very methodical… "

* * *

The suns had long since gone down and the moons were all half full when Wolfwood and Vash finally reached another town. Vash was keeping his mouth shut because he knew that Wolfwood was not in a really good mood and he didn't want to make him any madder. They were hungry, thirsty and tired. Wolfwood muttered something about being low on fuel and looked for a filling station.

Vash could feel his muscles tighten as he realized something wasn't right about the town. It seemed like it was deserted and that did not bode well for them. The sound of the motorcycle's engine echoed from the buildings as wind blew debris around in swirling masses, causing the only movement in town. The low rumble that meant Wolfwood was just about ready to hit something or someone soon joined the growl of the engine.

A two-story fuel station came into view and Wolfwood pulled the motorcycle up to a pump. He engaged the kickstand, got off the bike and opened the fuel tank. " There might not be any fuel left in the pump. Are you still going to try it? " Vash asked.

" You never know when a miracle might happen, " Wolfwood responded, his voice sounding a little strained. He acted like he was trying to keep his temper under control. He took the nozzle off the pump and placed it in the tank. He squeezed the switch and he couldn't feel anything coming out.

He slammed the nozzle back onto the pump and did some very creative cussing. He kicked the pump and shouted in pain. He fell onto the ground, holding his foot and swore some more. He focused his eyes on Vash, narrowing them as he said, " Why is it you are so much bad luck? "

Vash looked around innocently to see if anyone else was around that Wolfwood could have been talking to. (^o.o^ Kuroneko-sama moment!) All he saw was a large black cat on the other side of the bike but it got up and walked away. He looked back at Wolfwood. " I don't know what you're talking about. I was the one who said there might not be any fuel left in the pump. "

Wolfwood was about to remind Vash of his past record when a shaft of light appeared as someone opened an upstairs window, startling Wolfwood and Vash.

" You fellas got the money to pay for fuel? " A man said. His face wasn't visible because the light was behind him. " Cause if you don't, I'm not coming out to turn the pump on. "

" Of course, " Wolfwood put his free hand behind his head and let out a nervous laugh, " I didn't think anyone was around. "

" We're around, " The man said flatly. " We just don't come out at night. I suggest you get inside as soon as possible because the bandits might just rob you if you're out when they come around. "

" Bandits? " Vash and Wolfwood said together.

" That's right, " The man looked like he was pulling on a jacket. " Wait right there and I will tell you the rest of the story when I get downstairs. "

The window shut and Wolfwood looked back at Vash, " Now, where were we? "

" You were about to tell me how much bad luck I am, " Vash sighed.

Wolfwood raised his hand and pointed at him. He had just opened his mouth to speak when his stomach let out a loud grumble. His eyes grew wide for a moment and he let his hand fall to the ground. " Never mind, needle noggin. I am too hungry to yell at you any more or do anything else for that matter. "

" I know how you feel, " Vash wrapped his arms around his stomach. " I don't know how much longer I can go on myself. "

The front door to the station opened and the man from upstairs stepped out. " You boys are going to wake up the whole town if you keep shouting at each other. "

Wolfwood got to his feet, " I'm sorry, sir. We are just two weary travelers who need some fuel. "

" And some food! " Vash added. He had fallen forward and his head was resting on the handlebars of the bike as he clutched his stomach. His stomach growled as if to emphasize his words.

" When did you eat last? " The man asked, unlocking and opening a panel on the pump. He flipped a switch and shut the door again.

" I don't know, " Wolfwood sighed. " I seem to have forgotten my watch. "

" You don't wear a watch! " Vash moaned. " But I know it has been too long since we ate. I'm so hungry! "

The man looked at Wolfwood, " You're buddy there is a real whiner, isn't he? "

Wolfwood nodded as he picked up the fuel nozzle, " Sometimes. "

" Hey! " Vash lifted himself up a little.

" Okay, " Wolfwood pushed him so he could get to the tank, " All of the time. "

Vash fell to the ground, his eyes narrowed at Wolfwood. " I don't know what I ever did to you to deserve this… "

" Do you want a list? " Wolfwood muttered as he filled the tank.

" Hey, at least I wasn't deceiving you by pretending to be YOUR friend! " Vash snipped.

Wolfwood remained silent as he topped off the tank. He replaced the nozzle on the pump and turned to the man, " How much do I owe you? "

" Ten double dollars, " He said, reopening the little door on the pump and turning it back off.

" Can you tell me if there are any hotels or inns around here? I really need some sleep, food and water, " Wolfwood said. Vash heard something that sounded like water dripping but figured the cat had returned and that it was peeing somewhere.

The man pointed down the road, " A ile and a half that way. Beck Harry owns the place and should still be up. He will probably cook you something but I don't know if there is any vacancy. The rooms all fill up at sundown because no one wants to be out when the bandits hit town. "

" I'll take a chance, " Wolfwood said and got on the bike. He started it and kicked up the kickstand.

" Uh, Wolfwood? Aren't you forgetting something? " Vash asked from the ground because he hadn't had then energy to get back on the bike. Wolfwood did not respond as he squeezed the accelerator and left Vash behind in a cloud of dust.

" Boy, I think you should have kept your mouth shut or said something other than what you did, " The man looked down.

" Why? " Vash sat up.

" It may be dark out here but it doesn't take light to know you hit him pretty low with that last comment, " The man held out the money Wolfwood had given him. " Feel it. Go ahead. "

Vash reached up and touched the money. It was wet in random spots and he looked at the man, " So? He got some sweat on the money. "

The man shook his head, " That's not sweat, boy. Those are tears. "

* * *

Wolfwood pulled the bike into an alley that dead ended in a Thomas stable and leaned over the handlebars; he was surprised that he had been able to see to get there. Maybe he had been a little harsh on Vash but he didn't have to say what he did. Normally, it took a lot to make him mad but Vash had gone right for the jugular when he reminded him of the circumstances they met under. Sure, at first it had been a ruse just to gain Vash's trust but in the end, everything had changed and he wanted to be Vash's friend.

Vash had shown him so much and he had been grateful for that. He had learned a lot from Chapel but it was Vash who opened his eyes to how many ways he could use what he had been taught. ~That shouldn't matter anymore because I am on his side now, ~ He thought to himself. ~Doesn't he realize that comment was like stabbing me in the soul? Man, if he had kicked me in the nuts, it still wouldn't have been as hurtful as what he just said to me. ~

Wolfwood felt his eyes fill up with tears again and he let them slip down his cheeks but he refused to sob as he sat there for a long time. ~What if he doesn't trust me now that I have told him that? Does he really think I would foolish enough to abuse a second chance and try to take him down again? God, I need food. ~

He wiped the tears away and moved the bike into an empty stable before kicking the stand into place. He got off, grabbed his cross and walked back to the front of the building. It turned out to be the inn so he knocked at the front door and a man with long black hair answered. " Are you Beck Harry? "

The man nodded, " Yeah. "

" May I come in? " Wolfwood asked.

" If you're looking for food, " Beck stepped aside to let Wolfwood inside.

" What about a room too? " Wolfwood asked as he stepped in and Beck shut the door.

" You were lucky you caught me, I was on my way back to the kitchen when you knocked. You're a few minutes too late though. Some guy just rented the last vacant room, " Beck shook his head. " Sorry. "

" At least I can get something to eat, " Wolfwood sighed.

Beck got in front of Wolfwood and motioned for him to follow, " The dining area is this way. Are you hungry for anything in particular? "

" Just food, " Wolfwood said as he followed and Beck led him to a room with a few tables as well as a bar. A few people were there, eating and talking. He took a seat at the bar.

" I'll go make you something real nice, padre. It isn't often we get priests though here and you look like you have had a rough night already, " Beck said and went through a swinging door. A woman walked down to Wolfwood and leaned on the bar.

" What'll it be, padre? " She smiled and winked. She had long blue/black hair and deep green eyes. Her dress was low cut and she was showing quite a bit of cleavage.

" Whisky, " Wolfwood looked down at the bar. He was in no mood to be flirted with and he wouldn't flirt back anyway. He knew whom he wanted but she was still many iles out of reach.

The woman made a noise that let him know she didn't like being ignored but she got the whisky and brought it to him as well as a glass. She slammed the glass down on the bar and filled it. " I'll leave the bottle here, " She said and walked away.

Wolfwood took the glass and downed it in one gulp. " That tastes good, " He muttered to himself. He heard someone sit down on the stool next to his but he didn't look up.

" Excuse me, beautiful lady, " Vash called to the bartender. Wolfwood's fingers tightened around the glass but he remained silent.

The bartender came down to the end of the bar again, " Yes? "

" Can you bring me some whisky please, pretty lady? " Vash was trying too hard again. Wolfwood didn't have to look up to know Vash was probably making either the sappiest face possible or the one he thought would turn girls into unidentifiable masses of quivering goo. Either way, Wolfwood knew that he looked desperately goofy and just needed to act natural.

~No wonder he never gets a girl, ~ Wolfwood mused. ~If he really wants one, he only has to look under his nose. How can he say he is just friends with Meryl? She likes him just the way he is… even if he is a needle noggin. ~

The woman made the incensed noise again, " I can bring you a glass but you'll have to talk the padre out of the bottle. "

Wolfwood waited until he heard the glass hit the bar and he reached for the bottle the same time as Vash did. " I was here first, " he muttered, grabbing the bottle.

" Actually, I was. I came in while you were still out in the alley. I saw you there and figured you needed the time to yourself. "

" So you took the last room as revenge for leaving you at the fuel station? " Wolfwood looked up. Vash had taken off his glasses and let down his hair. Wolfwood couldn't gauge his mood because a wall of blonde hair shielded the side of Vash's face and eyes.

" No, I got it so we'd both have someplace to stay tonight. It's an apology for what I said at the fuel station. I shouldn't have brought that up and I was wrong to say it, Wolfwood. I'm sorry, " Vash sighed and looked at Wolfwood. Streams of tears had cut paths down his cheeks.

" I shouldn't have been such an asshole, " Wolfwood sighed. " I was in a really horrible mood from being hungry, thirsty and without a map so I was taking it all out on you. I shouldn't have done that. "

" So, does this mean we are friends again? " Vash asked. It sounded like it was taking a lot of effort because he was scared of Wolfwood's reply.

" Only if you promise not to bring up the past again. Things were different then than they are now, " Wolfwood put his hand out. " Deal? "

Vash took it, " Deal. "

Wolfwood picked up the bottle and filled Vash's glass then filled his. He picked it up and motioned for Vash to do the same. " For Love, " He said.

" For Love and Peace, " Vash said and they touched glasses.

* * *

Beck and the bartender looked at Wolfwood and Vash. Both men were passed out cold and drooling on the bar as they snored. " Maybe I should have waited to give them their drinks until after they got some food in them, " The bartender said innocently.

Beck sighed, " Oh well. Let's get them to the blonde headed guy's room. You said they were friends, right? "

The bartender nodded, trying not to grin evilly. " Really good friends from what I saw. Maybe they were meeting here. "

" Whatever, " Beck said. " Let's get them upstairs. "

" Yes daddy, " She smirked down at Wolfwood and Vash. ~Now you'll see what happens to guys who ignore me and annoy me. ~

* * *

Beck watched as his daughter came back downstairs, seemingly unaware that she was being watched. She had a very self-satisfied grin on her face that quickly turned to a frown when she saw Beck and she hid a bundle of something behind her back but it was too dark for Beck to see what it was. " What were you doing upstairs, Cathy Marie? "

Cathy put her right hand behind her head, " I was just making sure those to drunks were comfortable, daddy. They looked like they traveled a lot today. "

Beck smiled, " That's a good girl. I knew I raised you right. It warms my heart to see you caring for others. "

" No problem, daddy! " Cathy chirped and watched as her father went to his room. Once the door was shut, she relaxed. ~Man, that was close, ~ She brought the bundle back to her front and decided to stash it in her room.

She looked back up the stairs and smirked, " Enjoy your wake up call, gentlemen. "


	9. Chapter 9

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Eight: Dirty Tricks, Rude Awakenings

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am making no money from this so please don't sue me. An uncomfortable situation for Vash and Wolfwood occurs, thanks to a little prankster bartender. A little cussing.)

Vash yawned, not opening his eyes because he was he knew he was going to have one hell of a hangover. Both he and Wolfwood had drunk themselves silly just like old times the night before. The silliness had hit much quicker because they had both been drinking on empty stomachs* and he really didn't remember much after Beck had brought them their food. It felt like he had his arms wrapped around somebody and he smirked, ~Hee hee! I scored with the bartender babe! ~

He moved his hands a little and realized he did not have soft curves under his fingers but hard muscle. He opened his eyes and he felt his heart jump into his throat before he let out a short noise of surprise. Wolfwood was lying next to him with his arms were wrapped around Vash. He groaned but didn't open his eyes, " Damn it needle noggin. Keep it down… my head hurts. "

~Okay this can't be that bad. Maybe they just put us together because they knew we were friends and this was the only way we could fit in this bed, ~ Vash looked down and saw his shirt was gone as well as Wolfwood's. ~Oh boy… this is turning out to be so not good. ~

He shut his eyes and lifted the blanket just a little. He cracked one eye open and peeked. He caught his scream in his throat before it escaped and let the blanket fall back down. Vash was frozen in place with fear, he was scared to move but he knew what would happen if he didn't, ~He's going to so kick my ass, ~ Vash thought.

Before he could move, he felt Wolfwood's hands start to move slowly as if he were trying to get an idea of what he was next to and Vash knew he was going to be in some serious trouble. " If I open my eyes and find you in my arms needle noggin… " He growled.

Wolfwood opened his eyes and they instantly narrowed. With a growl, he shoved Vash into the floor. " What the hell is going on? " He shouted but put his hand to his head. " Damn… I almost forgot what a hangover felt like. "

" Nothing! I swear! I was just as surprised when I woke up! I thought I had scored with that pretty girl! " Vash scrambled to find something to cover himself with.

" Do I look like that pretty girl? " Wolfwood growled, pitching the pillow at Vash.

" No. You look like a very unhappy priest; " Vash caught the pillow and got to his feet, using the pillow to cover himself.

" Damn straight I'm unhappy! " Wolfwood looked around, " Where the hell are my clothes? "

Vash looked around and saw their shoes were there as well as everything else but their clothes they had on the night before, " Hey! Mine are missing too! "

A gunshot sounded from another part of the building then it was quiet. Wolfwood looked at Vash, " What the hell was that? "

" A gunshot? " Vash questioned. " But who? "

Some slamming could be heard as it resonated through the building then it was followed by more gunshots. The slamming could have been a door or a body being thrown against the wall but it was very unclear and could not be identified positively. " I think it is coming from downstairs, " Wolfwood went to get out of the bed. " Do you think we should go check it out? "

" Like this? " Vash asked, his eyes wide. " Are you nuts? "

" No. I mean for us to get on some clothes before we do. Unlike you, I don't like to run around naked and act like a dog, " Wolfwood shook his head.

" I did that for Lina! " Vash huffed. " I didn't want that pig-man to hurt her. She was only twelve you know. "

" Are we going or aren't we? " Wolfwood tried to get Vash's mind back on the subject at hand.

There was a frantic knock at the door and they both looked at it. " Looks like we don't have to go looking now, " Vash said.

Wolfwood rolled his eyes, " Who is it? " He called out.

" It's me, Cathy Marie Harry, Beck Harry's daughter. Let me in quick! " The reply came through muffled but not so much that the urgency was muted.

" What's wrong? " Wolfwood called as he motioned for Vash to sit down on a chair. Vash didn't move, waiting to hear the rest of the story.

" It's my daddy! He… He's dead! " Cathy sounded like she was trying not to cry. " Please let me in! "

Vash shot across the room and unlocked the door. " Shut your eyes, " He instructed her.

" What? " Cathy was starting to lose her grip on her nerves.

" Just shut your eyes! " Vash demanded.

" I've already seen the both of you naked! Just let me in! I hear them coming this way! " Cathy started to sob.

" What? " Vash flung the door open and grabbed Cathy by the arm as he held the pillow over himself. He pulled her inside and looked down to see she was clutching a wad of clothing in her arms. He kicked the door shut behind her and just stared at her. Wolfwood was the first to realize whom the clothes belonged to when his eyes focused on a cross cuff link attached to a black sleeve.

" You little bitch, " Wolfwood hissed. " What kind of sick person are you? "

Cathy dropped the clothes in the floor and they made a loud thud, letting Vash know she had taken his gun as she covered her face with her bloodstained hands. She wore a plain white nightgown and it was stained across the front with blood. " I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I was just trying to have a little fun! "

Wolfwood's mood shifted from anger to compassion when he saw the blood. He got out of the bed, wrapping the blanket around his waist. He had the space between him and Cathy covered in two strides. He grabbed her by the arm and looked down at her, " What happened? "

" I'm sorry for what I did and I really need your help! " Cathy sobbed, throwing her arms around Wolfwood. " Please help me! The bandits tricked us and got rooms here. They killed my dad first thing this morning and I found him when I was bringing your stuff back! "

Vash pulled Cathy away from Wolfwood and looked down into her eyes, " Did you say they were still here? "

Cathy nodded as Wolfwood pushed her away gently. " Yeah. They wanted me to tell them the combination to the safe but I don't know it. I had just gotten the clothes to leave outside the door when I found my dad and went to check him over. They were in the back so I grabbed everything and I shut the door to our part of the inn… I locked it but I heard them shooting the lock. "

Vash hugged Cathy to him and looked at Wolfwood, " We have to do something or more people are going to die. "

" I know, " Wolfwood looked at the door. " They could be here any minute. "

" I think the little bitch went upstairs! " Someone shouted a good distance from the door. The sound of doors being kicked in and gunfire started soon after.

" I hate it when I'm right, " Wolfwood slapped a hand over his eyes. " Come on, needle noggin. We need to get something on before they get here. "

" What about Cathy? " Vash asked. Cathy was stuck to him like a fly on glue paper. It was obvious that she had on little else but the nightgown. That meant she would be an easy target if the murders were inclined to have a little fun with her if they got a hold of her.

" Go into the bathroom and don't come out until we get you, " Wolfwood said.

" I volunteer to protect her with my life! " Vash said, trying to look like the dashing hero from some action story. It was a bust though because he didn't look very suave holding a pillow over his crotch.

" No. You're staying out here with me, " Wolfwood corrected him.

Vash blinked, " But what if they come in through the bathroom window? "

Cathy looked up, " There are no windows in the bathroom. "

Vash looked like he had been kicked, " Oh, okay. "

" Good, now scoot. We'll take care of things out here, " Wolfwood said. Cathy let go of Vash and was in the bathroom in record time, locking the door behind her.

Vash looked like someone had taken away his favorite toy but Wolfwood ignored it. A split second later, Vash had switched moods and looked like he was ready to kick some bad guy ass. Doors slammed, people screamed and gunfire followed the screaming as the sound of feet got closer. " Okay, we don't have much time to waste, " He said.

" Exactly, " Wolfwood said.

* * *

The bandits had already kicked in several doors on the second floor and asked the occupants if they had seen the black haired bartender but none of them had. It was not the answer the bandits wanted to hear so they rewarded each person that gave them that answer with a bullet. " She's got to be up here somewhere! " A redheaded man shouted. " Keep looking! "

A pack of scruffy men grunted in agreement and continued down the hall. A few minutes later, only one door remained closed. " This has go to be it, " The redhead stated and kicked the door. It flew open but the room was empty.

" Come out you little tease! I'll get that combination even if I have to screw it out of you! " The redhead called into the room. No one answered and he stepped in, his men staying in the hall as he checked the place over.

In one corner of the room were a very large cloth wrapped cross and two backpacks. He sneered at the cross and spit on it. He went to say something blasphemous but stopped when he hear a shotgun being cocked. " What the hell? " He looked up.

Staring down at him from the rafters was a black haired man in tight-fitting blue jeans with a long barreled shotgun. " The name's Wolfwood and I think you need to apologize to the big guy for what you just did. I don't think he liked that very much. "

Several guns cocked and the bandits aimed at Wolfwood. The redhead smirked, " My name is Maximillion McGee. Do you want to repeat that so I can laugh when my men cut you down? "

Wolfwood smirked and pulled an almost invisible string. A row of several automatic guns on an opposite rafter dropped down. They were all aimed at the door. " Who's going to cut down who? "

" You couldn't fire all those at the same time, " McGee stated. " Besides that, the kickback from that shotgun will knock you on your ass. "

" Wanna bet? " Wolfwood smirked, wrapping an arm around a support beam and pulling the string. The men in the hall ducked and dropped their weapons as all the guns fired at once along with some machine gun fire from an unseen source. At the same time, he squeezed the trigger on the shotgun, sending a round into the floor at McGee's feet and the kick on the rifle nearly sending him off the rafter, the support beam being the only thing keeping him from falling.

One of the scruffies screamed, " That guy's nuts! Let's get out of here! There's no telling what he can do! "

McGee turned just in time to see his men desert him. He turned back to Wolfwood and growled. " That's it, wise guy! You're a dead man! " McGee started to pull the trigger on his gun but was knocked to the floor by something falling from the ceiling.

A heavily scarred blonde man in loose-fitting black pants was sitting on McGee and he grinned sheepishly. " Sorry mister. I must have lost my footing. "

" Get off me you bastard! " McGee shouted, trying to knock the blonde off. He heard the sound of a gun cocking and felt cold metal rest against his temple. He paled and stopped struggling.

The blonde's face had become serious and he frowned, " Did you kill Cathy's dad? "

" So what if I did? He wouldn't open the damn safe. It's his fault… " The barrel of the gun pushed down harder and McGee gulped the rest of his sentence.

" You made a mistake, " The blonde's finger tightened around the trigger. " Now, I have one bullet in this gun. I don't know which chamber it is in. Do you want to press your luck or will you walk out of here and promise never to kill anyone again? "

McGee turned a whiter shade of pale as he thought over his choices. His men were gone and that Wolfwood guy was still pointing the shotgun at him. If this blonde psycho didn't kill him, he was certain Wolfwood would. No one had ever had the balls to shoot at him before and he never realized how frightening it was to be on the wrong end of the gun.

The blonde's finger tightened just slightly, " Time's ticking away, McGee. "

McGee choked on a sob, " I promise. Please don't kill me mister. I have never been this scared. "

" Now you know how they felt, " The blonde said and got up. " Now, take yourself to the sheriff and get some help for those people you shot or I will hunt you down and I'll make sure I have a full gun when I do. "

McGee scooted across the floor until he could get on his feet. He stood up and stumbled backward from the room. He looked down and saw the guns his men had brought along. He grabbed one and aimed it at the blonde.

" Stupid! " He shouted and pulled the trigger. He screamed as a bullet tore through his shoulder. He collapsed to the floor as Wolfwood fell from the ceiling and hit the bed. " It's only his shoulder so he'll live, " He said and let the gun fall to his side and rolled to avoid the falling shotgun.

" You still didn't have to shoot him! " Vash screamed.

" Yeah I did, " Wolfwood got out of the bed. " The stupid jerk spit on my cross. I'll patch up the wounded and you go get the sheriff. Maybe if we move fast, we can save some lives. "

" Okay, " Vash reached into his backpack and grabbed a shirt. " Maybe Cathy can help with that. "

" I think we should let her rest for now. When she gets it together, we'll make her work off her debt later, " Wolfwood dug through the clothes on the floor and found his cigarettes. He found his matches next and lit up. He took a long drag and looked at Vash, " Oh yeah, one more thing. "

Vash blinked, " What? "

" When you come back, I would appreciate it very much if you got out of my pants, " Wolfwood looked at the pants Vash wore. In the rush to get dressed, they had accidentally grabbed the wrong clothes. " I don't know how you can wear these things. "

Vash laughed, " Well, I felt like these were going to fall off of me. You'll get them back when I get mine back. "


	10. Chapter 10

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Nine: Memories And Money

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money so please don't sue me. Wolfwood thinks about his childhood. Spoilers.)

Wolfwood leaned against the Angelina II as sat on the ground and smoked a cigarette. Vash had gotten to the sheriff and returned with plenty of help for the wounded. Cathy had been a nervous wreck so she wasn't able to help and was sleeping because the town doctor had given her something to settle her nerves. It seemed things had calmed down and he needed a moment to himself.

He looked down at the ground as he combed his brain for memories he couldn't recall but he had flashes now and then. He shut his eyes and he could see a little cake with three candles and a lady carrying the cake. Her features were blurry but he could make out long blue/black hair. The image changed and the same lady as well as a man were both lying in pools of blood and riddled with bullet holes.

The man's features weren't as blurry because Wolfwood knew who he was. It was odd he remembered his father a little better than his mother but he did. He recalled some shouting and gunfire. The next thing he recalled was when he had been taken away from his home and given to the man who was to be his guardian.

The man was walking trash and mistreated Wolfwood in ways that would make normal people sick just to think about them. He never understood why such scum had been allowed to be around kids. It seemed no one cared just as long as the children were off the streets back then and that was something he had set out to change. Wolfwood had decided early on that no child should be subjected to the things he had to endure.

At seven, Wolfwood had met a priest and ended up telling him about the bad things his guardian had done to him. That priest had turned out to be Chapel The Evergreen and he told Wolfwood things could change only if he wanted them to. Change was what Wolfwood wanted the most so he listened. Chapel had told him a lot of things he wanted to hear and now he realized some of it was just because he knew Wolfwood wanted to hear them.

Chapel had given Wolfwood hope and he knew what to do with it. When he got home, he found his guardian's gun and hid it under some garbage bags in the alley. It was the perfect plan and he was certain nothing would go wrong. He waited for his guardian to come home; when he did, he was drunk and ready to slap Wolfwood around.

Wolfwood let the pig land a few good jabs and he tore outside to the alley, knowing his guardian would follow him. He dug the gun out of the bags and turned around just as his guardian stepped outside, shutting the door to the house. It took him a few moments to process he had been set up and he lunged at Wolfwood. Small fingers cocked the gun before they closed around the trigger and the brute was knocked back before slumping to the ground.

Wolfwood had laughed once he realized how easy it had been to change everything with such a simple action. Chapel had told him that things would be different if he took matters into his own hands and he saw how true it was. He hid the gun in his shorts the best he could and ran for the church that Chapel said he would be waiting at. Back then, Wolfwood thought that things would only get better but he never realized until much later how a good deal worse things had become.

" Are you going to smoke the filter now? " Vash asked, sitting down next to Wolfwood.

Wolfwood opened his eyes and saw that his cigarette had burned all the way down, " Oh. Looks like I was trying to, doesn't it? "

" Cathy is awake, " Vash sighed.

" Really? Is she feeling any better? " Wolfwood asked, throwing the butt away.

" A little but she thinks you're still mad at her for her little prank, " Vash looked at Wolfwood. " Are you? "

" Under the circumstances, I guess I'll let it slide. If that crap hadn't happened this morning, I would have thrown her over my knee and spanked her, " Wolfwood got another cigarette. " I don't care if she's too old for that or not, I still would have done it because that was just plain wrong. "

" Yeah, it was, " Vash nodded. " It would have been funny though if things had been different. "

" Don't you dare take her side Vash! It wouldn't have been funny either way. That was juvenile and not only that she makes me nervous. There's something not right about that woman, " Wolfwood shook his head.

" How old do you think she is anyway? " Vash arched an eyebrow.

Wolfwood lit the cigarette, " Hell, I don't know. She's got to be eighteen or nineteen at least. "

Vash looked away, " She's fourteen. "

The cigarette dropped from Wolfwood's mouth, " She's WHAT? "

" The doctor told me. He said she was just big for her age… you know, an early bloomer. He said Beck let her tend the bar after her mom died last year in spite of the fact she looked like a full grown woman and would probably get hit on, " Vash covered his face with his hands.

Wolfwood picked up his cigarette, " I knew something wasn't right with her. "

Vash let out a whine, " I can't believe she's ONLY fourteen. She's so cute.

" You were having bad thoughts about her, weren't you? " Wolfwood smirked a little.

Vash let his hands drop from his face and he looked at Wolfwood. " No I was… Okay, maybe a few but I thought she… Aw… "

" Give it up, " Wolfwood patted Vash on the back. " You don't have to lie to me. She would have never gone with you anyway. You saw how she was to you last night when you were annoying the shit out of her. "

Vash sighed, " Man… she's was so cute then too. "

" So, her mom died last year and her dad died today, " Wolfwood muttered as he took a drag off the cigarette. " Poor kid. "

" The doctor also told me that she has some family in May City, " Vash said.

" And we are supposed to do what about that? " Wolfwood narrowed his eyes. He knew that Mr. Goody-Goody had probably offered the kid a ride.

" Nothing. He said he could keep her until he got a hold of her family, " Vash smiled.

Wolfwood slapped a hand to his forehead, " Don't scare me like that! Damn it, needle noggin. Don't you ever think before you speak? "

" The shorthaired insurance girl asks me that a lot, " Vash put his hand behind his head.

" I'm sure she does. You really should get together with her, Vash. She likes you and I can tell you like her, " Wolfwood smiled.

" What? I don't like her that much " Vash blushed.

" You never shut up about her, " Wolfwood pointed out. " You mention her three times a day minimum. "

" No I don't! " Vash shook his head.

" Yeah you do, " Wolfwood shook his head. " I keep count. "

" That's not fair! " Vash whined. " I don't bug you about the tall one! "

" You're too scared to, " Wolfwood took a drag off the cigarette. " Oh yeah, did you ever get a map? "

" Cathy gave us one as a peace offering, " Vash held up a map. " She said it would come in handy. "

" Yeah, it will, " Wolfwood smiled. He looked up when he heard the sound of approaching feet and saw it was the sheriff. " Is there something wrong? " He asked.

" Nothing at all, boys. I am just happy to see you both are still here. I have the bounty for McGee, " He held up a bag of money. " Spend it wisely. "

* * *

Meryl yawned as she sat down at her desk and noticed someone had put the day's paper there. Her eyes got wide at the headline and her breath caught in her throat. It screamed that the outlaw Maximillion McGee had been captured. McGee had popped up shortly after Vash's rumored disappearance and raised a lot of havoc between Lotenburg Canyon and a small town called Winston that was just on the other side of May City.

It was rumored McGee's gang tried to go up against Brilliant Dynamites Neon for control of Lotenburg Canyon but lost and had to flee to Winston under threat of death from The Bad Lads. Ever since, they had held the town a virtual prisoner by striking at night and stealing anything they could. Meryl read the article, her breath caught in her throat. The man who shot McGee refused to identify himself.

" Winston is the next closest towns to Steele, " Meryl muttered to herself, setting the paper down. " I wonder…? "

Paste your document here...


	11. Chapter 11

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D Wolfwood

Part Ten: A Bad Feeling

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am making no money so please don't sue me. Evil rears its ugly head.)

The children screamed and huddled together as the group of four moved through the house that was attached to a small church. Three men and one woman went through the building, methodically kicking doors open and ransacking each room, breaking everything they could get their hands on. A tall man with blue hair, gold eyes and wearing a black spiked coat sneered at the children, " Would you shut up? "

One adult sat in the middle of the huddled children, a young woman with blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She held as many of the children as she could, her eyes boring into the man. " Don't you have any respect for The House Of God? " She hissed.

The man laughed, " What a concept… God. Don't you all know you are fooling yourselves, believing in something that doesn't exist? Where is he now and why is he letting this happen if he is indeed real? "

" He does exist and he will punish all of you for this blasphemy! " The woman shouted.

" Enough of your prattle! " The man shouted but the woman remained firm.

" When Mr. Wolfwood comes back and sees this you will be sorry, " The woman shouted, the children around her covering their ears tighter.

The man laughed again, " What can a dead sinner do to me? "

" What? " The woman whispered. " What did you just say about Mr. Wolfwood? "

The man squatted down and leaned in to her, " He's dead and I will tell you the whole truth about him. He was in the service of my brother. He accepted a mission so he could get money to support these whelps and he was supposed to be successful. He wasn't so we have come to avenge my brother's death. "

" What did you want him to do? " The woman asked.

" My brother wanted him to kill the man that belongs to this arm, " The man held up his left arm and smiled. " That man killed my twin brother because Wolfwood did not follow his orders. I attached the arm to myself and vowed to avenge my brother. "

The woman shook her head, " No! This is sick! I refuse to believe Mr. Wolfwood accepted a job to kill anyone! "

The man backhanded her across the mouth, " Quit lying to yourself and shut up. You don't know just how bloodstained Wolfwood's hands really were, ignorant bitch. I am tired of your voice so speak again only if you want to die. "

A raven-haired lady with an eye patch wearing a tan duster came through a door and was followed by the three men. They bowed towards the man in the black coat. " Master Nagato, we are finished. What do we do now? " The woman asked.

" We shall destroy these worthless creatures, " Nagato moved his arm in a sweeping gesture towards the children and the blonde woman.

" What is your name, you demon? " The blonde woman whispered, a trickle of blood flowing from her split lip.

Nagato turned to face her, " Why do you want to know? "

" So I can tell God to send you to Hell! " The woman screamed and spat in his face.

Nagato smiled and wiped the spit away, " I will eagerly await the invitation. "

A kid with red hair stepped forward, " I want to shut her up, boss. "

" Then please do so, Skelar. Silence all of them… those wailing whelps are giving me a headache, " Nagato rose to his feet and turned away. " Get ready to shoot, Second Generation Gung-Ho Guns. "

Several guns cocked at once and Nagato lifted his hand. He brought it down swiftly, gunshots rattling the orphanage to the foundation…

* * *

Wolfwood was nervous as he waited in line to buy the tickets for the sand steamer he and Vash needed to get on. It had taken three days to reach May City and that caused him to wonder if the postmaster in Steele knew what he was talking about. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Vash was okay. Vash sat on a bench and he waved when he noticed Wolfwood was looking at him.

~That's not it, ~ He scanned the small crowd around the ticket counter. Something didn't seem right but he could place a finger on it. He had starting feeling like something was horribly wrong the night before and the feeling hadn't went away at all. He didn't see anyone that looked suspicious so he shifted his thoughts to other things.

~Is there something wrong with Milly? Is that what this feeling is? ~ He thought about her and how Vash had said she had been sick. Meryl had thought it was caused by grief but Wolfwood started to think it was caused by something else.

The person in front of Wolfwood stepped away from the counter and the ticket agent looked at him. " Can I help you sir? " She asked in a rather perky voice. (^o.o^ Kuroneko-sama moment!) A black cat with huge green eyes was on the back counter and it looked up. It meowed and put its head back down, falling asleep.

" Yeah. I need a first class cabin for two, " He reached into his jacket and pulled out the money.

" Well, aren't you prepared, " The woman smiled. " Do you have any bags that need to be checked? "

" No, " Wolfwood shook his head and pulled out a claim ticket. " My friend and I are going all carry on. We don't have much except for the backpacks and my cross. My motorcycle has already been checked at the cargo dock and needs to be verified. "

The woman looked over at the cross, " Normally we don't let anything that big into the compartments but we do respect your profession. "

" Thank you and May God bless you, " Wolfwood said.

The woman wrote out the tickets, verified the claim ticket and handed them to Wolfwood. He handed her the money and she counted it. She gave him his change before looking up at a clock on the wall, " The steamer leaves in exactly one hour and you must be on time because we do not wait for stragglers. "

" Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere except to get on that steamer, " Wolfwood gathered up the tickets and went back to Vash. He handed him his ticket and tucked his in his jacket. He then got a cigarette and lit it.

Vash sensed Wolfwood was nervous and he stood up. " Are you okay? "

Wolfwood took a long drag from the cigarette and exhaled. " Come this way with me for a minute. "

Vash followed Wolfwood to a less crowded part of the platform. " I really don't want anyone else to hear any of this, " He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " I am just really nervous for some reason. "

Vash patted him on the shoulder; " Maybe you're just getting antsy because we are going to see the girls in a few days and you aren't sure how they will take it. "

" No, this is a really bad feeling eating away at me. Are you certain that Knives regenerated and escaped on his own? "

" Yeah. How else would he have escaped? " Vash shook his head. " All of The Gung-Ho Guns are gone… aren't they? "

Wolfwood took a long drag off of the cigarette and exhaled the smoke away from Vash's face. He looked back at Vash, " I started to think about that last night. What if Chapel wasn't the only one with a student? "

" What? " Vash furrowed his brow.

" I don't know for sure but it is possible. Perhaps they came and got Knives, " Wolfwood took another drag from the cigarette. " We have to think of every possible angle so they don't surprise us. "

" Yeah, we should keep our guard up for that, " Vash agreed, wondering why Wolfwood was being so paranoid. Was it possible that the Gung-Ho Guns has students?

" I just can't get over this feeling something bad is going to happen, " Wolfwood shook his head and looked down at his feet. " I haven't been able to shake it since we met Cathy. "

" She's an okay kid, Wolfwood. I don't see what freaked you out about her, " Vash shook his head.

" I can't help it, Vash. I just know something is going to happen, " Wolfwood took another drag from the cigarette.

" What if it has already happened? " Vash asked quietly.

Wolfwood brought his head up and locked eyes with Vash, " That's another thing I am afraid of. "

* * *

Milly and Meryl walked into the restaurant, sitting down in a booth. It seemed like all the waitresses were gathered around the satellite and had not noticed they had come in. " Excuse me? Could we get some service? " Meryl called out.

A waitress turned around, her eyes filled with tears. " Just a minute, " She called back and went back to listening to the satellite broadcast.

" Why is she crying? " Milly looked at Meryl.

" I don't know, " Meryl shook her head.

The woman looked over her shoulder again, " Haven't you girls heard what happened? "

" What happened? Where? " Meryl got up and went to the small crowd. As she got closer, she could hear the satellite announcer and his tone was very somber.

" Once again, today's top news story is the gruesome discovery made this morning 300 iles from the city of December. A man went inside to make a donation to the church there and found everyone there shot dead. All of the victims were children except for one adult who appeared to have died while trying to protect them. The cavalry is investigating the situation and more information will be given as soon as it is available, " The announcer sniffled, " Please forgive me but I am very saddened by this atrocious event. Please try to enjoy this musical selection while I go cry now. "

The waitresses all walked away from the counter, dabbing their eyes with their aprons and saying how horrible the news was. Meryl turned to go back to Milly but found her standing behind her. Her big blue eyes were welled up with tears and Meryl knew she had heard the news. " Meryl… " She whined and grabbed her friend up in a hug.

" I know, " Meryl was surprised when her voice cracked, her own tears starting to flow. " It's awful. "

Milly sobbed heavily as she held Meryl but she sounded like she was trying say something. Finally, she said, " It was his orphanage… "

Meryl felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart," No! No! It can't be! " She sobbed.

" Yes… " Milly cried. " Don't you remember him telling Mr. Vash? He said it was 300 iles from December… from here. "

Meryl started shaking, " Milly… you're right. I remember it. This is so horrible! "

" I wanted to go see them and let them know he wasn't coming back, Meryl! " Milly sobbed. " I didn't want them to worry. "

" I know you didn't, " Meryl whispered. " They are with him now. Let's try to think that… "

" I'm trying but it still hurts so much, " Milly replied before a new wave of crying hit her.

" I know it does… I know, Milly, " Meryl said and started crying all over again.


	12. Chapter 12

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Eleven: Surprise In Lotenburg Canyon

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue me. An unexpected detour causes Vash and Wolfwood to meet up with another old bad guy. Spoilers!)

The captain of the sand steamer watched as the landscape rolled by and the twin suns set on the horizon. Everything seemed like it would be okay and he hoped it would stay that way. Luckily, the sand steamer's route no longer involved going through Bad Lads territory and that had cut down on robbery attempts made by Brilliant Dynamites Neon's gang. He relaxed a little in his chair when he heard the navigator let out a frustrated groan.

" What is it Sanders? " He looked over at the man.

" There is a report of severe sandstorms in the area. The authorities are saying that all land-based travel should be stopped, " The navigator put his head down on the radar screen. " And if we keep going the way we are going right now, we'll get caught up in the storms according to the radar. "

The captain groaned, " Is there anywhere we can go so we'll stay on schedule? There is some time sensitive cargo heading to Inepril on board and we can't be more than two hours late. "

The navigator did not come up, " Yeah. Through the canyon because it is below the level where the sandstorms will hit. "

The captain shut his eyes and pressed his hands to his face. He could cut through the canyon and make it to Inepril ahead of schedule but then he would run the risk of falling into Bad Lad territory. " How long are the storms supposed to last? " He asked without moving his hands.

" Until dawn… day after tomorrow, " The navigator answered.

" Is Inepril in its path? " The captain felt a headache coming on.

The navigator lifted his head up and looked at the radar. He then looked at a map and sighed, " No. It will pass 100 iles to the east of Inepril so the city won't be in any danger. Captain… we need a decision right now. "

The captain waved his hand, " We have to get this cargo to Inepril so switch to the emergency route. Head for the canyon and I want everyone to hope we don't come across Brilliant Dynamites Neon. "

* * *

Wolfwood looked down into the whisky and sighed. He had not been able to shake the terrible feeling that had been eating him up and it was making him nervous. He was also wracking his brain as he tried to remember if he had ever seen any of the other Gung-Ho Guns with students. He was certain that it was possible but he couldn't recall hearing any students mentioned.

It was certain that E.G. MINE hadn't had one; nobody could stand the spike covered jerk because he was downright irritating. He hadn't been surprised when he had found his body in the rubble of Augusta and nearly laughed because E.G. had probably got what he deserved. He had been battered in the blast but it was obvious he was dead long before Vash had fired off his Angel Arm. He had been stabbed with a sword and Wolfwood was certain it had been Rai Dei's that killed him.

His thoughts shifted to Rai Dei, someone more likely to take on a student. After Augusta went down, Wolfwood found the swordsman climbing through the rubble and visibly shaken. Rai Dei had obviously seen the whole thing and still hadn't got his wits about him when he saw Wolfwood. At first, Rai Dei hadn't recognized Wolfwood but he soon realized who he was and begged him for his help in capturing Vash.

Wolfwood answered him with a bullet and decided to start looking for Vash in the morning. When he started searching, he found two more Gung-Ho Guns in the wreckage but they had been dead for a little longer and several of E.G. spikes were lying around. He found Dominique The Cyclops first, discovering her eye patch was gone. He had never seen her without it but he knew what had been beneath it.

~Could she have had a student? Is there someone else out there with the Demon's Eye? ~ He asked himself as he took a drag from his cigarette. He didn't think it was possible but he made a mental note of it anyway.

The next body he found was that of Monev The Gale. Wolfwood had heard of him and knew he had to be one big guy. For twenty years, he had been imprisoned with nothing better to do than physical training. He reveled in his loneliness and was not too social so it was unlikely he had a student.

He swallowed the last of his whisky and signaled to the bartender to give him some more. The man refilled the glass then left the bottle and Wolfwood thanked him. He stared down at the bar and started to think of others who couldn't have had students. He knew of a couple that was just too freaky to have students: Hoppered The Gauntlet and Gray The Nine Lives.

His mind went to Leonof The Puppet Master and a chill went down his spine. He recalled how he had used a puppet to trick everyone on the flying ship. No one saw through the marionette until it was too late. Leonof seemed like the type to pass on his twisted sensibilities so Wolfwood decided it was very likely he had a student.

He stamped out the cigarette he had been smoking and lit another one. He was sure that Midvalley had a student because he too would have wanted to pass on his gift of musical ability and he had heard Midvalley mention him a few times. He sighed because he had reached the end of the list but he knew someone was missing from it. He frowned, knowing whom he had forgotten.

~Zazie, ~ He thought but shook his head. ~Nah, he was a demon. He didn't have to teach anyone because he could possess anyone he wanted to. ~

A hard slap on the back brought Wolfwood out of his thoughts with a jump. He narrowed his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Vash. " Don't scare me like that needle noggin! "

" I've been standing behind you for a long time but you were so zoned out, I couldn't get your attention, " Vash smiled. "So, what were you thinking about? "

" Stuff, " Wolfwood sighed. He waved to the bartender to bring another shot glass for Vash and the man did so. Wolfwood filled up the glass, " So, are you drinking tonight, Vash? "

Vash took the glass, " Just a little. "

* * *

Brilliant Dynamites Neon watched as a sand streamer plowed through the canyon and a slow smile spread across his lips. Pickings had been slim since the sand steamer company had re-routed all of its runs around the outside of the canyon but it seemed nature was on his side tonight. Sand storms raged around the canyon and that would have forced normal people into shelter. " If they are down here they have something that can't wait, " He muttered to himself.

" What do you want to do, boss? " One of the Bad Lads asked.

" Let's go, " Brilliant adjusted his hat. " We need to have a little fun. "

* * *

Wolfwood stared down at the bar as Vash tried to unsuccessfully hit on girls. Vash was considerably intoxicated but Wolfwood had stopped after three drinks because it was just intensifying the sense of foreboding Wolfwood was feeling. Vash fell from his barstool as yet another girl had turned him down and walked away. " Man, I'm never going to score, " He whined from the floor.

Wolfwood snorted a laugh and looked down, " You know, if you would just give it up and admit that you like Meryl you would save yourself a lot of trouble. "

Vash rolled over and lifted his left arm, pointing his index finger limply at Wolfwood. " Look, buddy. There isn't anything between that insurance girl and me. We're just friends. "

Wolfwood smirked, " Yeah, whatever. Come on, I think you've had enough. "

Vash furrowed his brow and then made a lame sweeping gesture towards the room, " I haven't even got started yet. There's all kinds of women I want to talk to, Nick. "

Wolfwood narrowed his eyes at Vash, " What did I tell you about calling me by that name? "

Vash propped himself up on his arms, " But we're buddies. Can't I call you by your name? You call me by mine all the time. "

" I only call you by the name I know you by, needle noggin. You never told me your real name, " Wolfwood pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Vash fell back to the floor, " Oh yeah. "

" Besides, the only things that like to sleep with you is chaos and poverty, " Wolfwood muttered.

" Hey! YOU slept with me! " Vash shouted. The room got deathly quiet as everyone's attention was now focused on Wolfwood and Vash.

Wolfwood got up, grabbed Vash by his shirt collar and started to drag him through the aisle the crowd had made as they stared. " I think we had better get the hell out of here. I don't want to kill you in front of so many witnesses. "

Vash realized what he had said and blushed. He looked up at people as Wolfwood drug him through the crowd and said, " No! I didn't mean like that! I'm drunk! I don't know what I'm saying! "

People just stared as Wolfwood drug Vash into the hall and turned, Vash's arm slamming into a corner as they turned down the hall. " Hey! That hurt! " Vash whined.

" Just shut up. Why do you always have to embarrass me in front of people? Never mind… I never realized how obnoxious you get when you are drunk, " Wolfwood grumbled.

" Well, you're meaner than cat… " Vash started but a gun shot rang out and blocked the middle of his statement. " And twice as nasty when YOU drink, pal! "

Wolfwood jerked Vash to his feet, " Did you just hear that? "

Vash blinked, " You mean the gun shot? "

" No, needle noggin. Did you hear the birds singing? " Wolfwood narrowed his eyes, " Of course the gun shot! "

Vash nodded, " I figured it would happen sooner or later. We are going though Lotenburg Canyon you know. "

Wolfwood blinked, " What? I thought the steamer company rewrote all the routes! "

" They did but there are sand storms everywhere around the canyon, " Vash chuckled. " I forgot to tell you that earlier. I think there might be some important cargo on board and they have a delivery deadline to meet. "

" Aren't we going to do something to stop him? He and The Bad Lads are going to rob the ship; " Wolfwood was fighting the urge to shake Vash because usually 1 out of 10 sand steamers made it through the canyon without being assaulted.

" Well, we sure as hell didn't come here for a tea party, " A deep voice startled Vash and Wolfwood. Wolfwood looked over Vash's shoulder and saw the ominous figure of none other than Brilliant Dynamites Neon at the other end of the hall. The lights on his outfit were glowing full blast and a very evil grin graced his lips.

Vash craned his neck around and shut his eyes, " Could this get any worse? " He muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Twelve: Surprise In Lotenburg Canyon Part Two

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. Wolfwood and Vash face off against Brilliant Dynamites Neon. A Few Spoilers, Cussing and a little bit of heaving… Okay, a lot a bit of heaving.)

Wolfwood loosened his grip on Vash's shirt as he stared in awe of Brilliant Dynamites Neon. He had heard the man was big but he didn't think they had meant he had taken a swim in the Nebraska gene pool. Neon smirked, " What's wrong, preacher man? "

" N-n-n-nothing, " Wolfwood stammered, trying to remember if he brought a gun along. He was strong but there was no way he could even fathom taking Neon down.

" Oh. That's great then, " Brilliant leveled his gun at Vash and Wolfwood. " You two just saved me the trouble of taking hostages. Now be good and follow me. "

" Where are we going? " Wolfwood asked.

" The control room. Everyone else should be fine. I had my scumbags bring them to the dining hall for safekeeping, " Brilliant smiled. " If everything goes as planned, no one will die. "

" Okay, " Wolfwood sighed.

" You two get in front of me so you don't try anything funny, " Brilliant pointed down the hallway with his gun.

" Yes sir, " Wolfwood said but Vash fell on him. " What's wrong with you? "

" I'm too drunk to walk, " Vash whined.

Wolfwood rolled his eyes, " Then lean on me. "

Vash put and arm around Wolfwood and they walked as Brilliant barked directions at them. Finally, they reached the control room and Brilliant told them to move to the side. With a couple of shots, he had the lock broken and the door swung open. The crew was all turned to see who was shooting the door and all visibly paled at the sight of Brilliant.

The captain stepped forward, " What is it you want? We'll let you have anything as long as you don't try to crash the ship again. "

Brilliant smiled, " My, aren't we agreeable. I know that the policies at the company changed and there is someone on this ship with the key code for the safe. "

The captain went even whiter than he already had been. " How do you know that? "

" I heard it from someone, " He pointed the gun at Wolfwood. " Now, if I don't get the person who knows the code the padre gets it. "

An older man stepped forward, " I know the code, sir. "

Brilliant's smile grew wider, " This is so easy. Now, come along quietly and don't do anything stupid. "

" I wouldn't dream of it, " The man said calmly. " Shall I lead the way? "

Brilliant stepped aside, " You lead the way. "

The small party of four walked until they reached the cargo hold of the steamer and Brilliant forced the door open before letting Vash, Wolfwood and the crewmate go ahead of him. Wolfwood looked over at Vash's left arm a few times but Vash was too drunk to notice so he gave up on trying to give him the hint that he was unarmed. As they walked through the hold, Wolfwood spotted the Angelina II and looked over his shoulder until he caught Brilliant in his side vision. ~That jerk better not touch my bike, ~ He thought and kept walking behind the crewmate.

Finally, the safe came into view and they stopped. " Open the safe, " Brilliant barked.

The crewmate walked towards the safe and Vash groaned. He let go of Wolfwood and put a hand over his mouth. " I don't feel so good, " He muttered and half ran/half stumbled to a dark corner of the hold. The tell tale signs of heaving could be heard and they were soon followed by the sound no one likes to hear.

Brilliant growled as the disgusting noises continued for a long time and pushed Wolfwood in the direction Vash had run. " Go check on him. That doesn't sound too good. I can't stand a man who can't hold his liquor. "

" Rotten needle noggin, " Wolfwood muttered, not happy with the fact he would have to get near Vash while he was puking. Wolfwood had done his share and it really didn't gross him out but it was never pleasant to be around when anyone else was heaving no matter how good of a friend they were. He trudged off and found the corner Vash was standing in. He was about to pinch his nose closed but realized the air smelled like… tomato sauce.

Wolfwood couldn't resist smirking as he got closer to Vash and noticed he was reaching into a crate filled with jars of the stuff. Wolfwood leaned over the crate and Vash smiled. " Take my gun before anything bad happens, " He whispered, handing Wolfwood the gun.

Wolfwood furrowed his brow as he realized the gun seemed different somehow. Upon closer inspection, he noticed it had a similar design to Vash's old one but it was much lighter. " What happened to it? " He asked Vash, pointing at the gun.

Vash smirked, " I got rid of my old one and had Frank Marlon make me a new one based on the same design. I can't do my city-destroying trick with this one. "

Wolfwood frowned, " What about Knives? "

" His got left behind with mine, " Vash stopped and listened. He could hear footsteps and he acted like he was throwing up again. Wolfwood quickly tucked the gun into his jacket and put an arm around Vash.

" It will be okay, " Wolfwood said quietly. " You shouldn't drink so damn much. "

" Hey! " Brilliant stayed a good distance away as he called to Wolfwood.

Wolfwood looked at him, " I don't know what to say, sir. My friend really overdid it on the booze I guess. "

Brilliant growled, " Leave him then. I need you in case our friend changes his mind about helping me. "

" What do you need me for? " Wolfwood called back.

" Encouragement. Now, get back over here or I'll shoot you and the wuss, " Brilliant barked.

" I'll be fine, " Vash whispered. " I just can't let him find out my identity. "

" Why? Is he someone else you pissed off in your past? " Wolfwood teased.

Vash nodded, " He said he'd kill me the next time he saw me. "

" Oh, " Wolfwood looked back towards Brilliant. " I'd be scared of someone that big too. "

" Hurry up! " Brilliant barked.

" I'm coming, " Wolfwood called as he let go of Vash and started walking towards the safe. " I hope my friend will be okay. "

" He'll get over it! Now, get your ass back over here or I'll start thinking you're trying to pull something! " Brilliant said.

Wolfwood got back to the safe, Brilliant grunted and looked back at the crewmate. He jumped back when he realized the man was no longer typing in a key code and now had a gun aimed at him. Brilliant pulled his gun and aimed it at the crewmate. The crewmate snorted a laugh and continued to aim, " Blow me. "

Brilliant's eyes got wide as the man shot and knocked his gun to the floor. It skittered across the floor and under a pallet. Brilliant growled and looked back at the man, " You just fucked up big time, asshole. "

Brilliant went to use his huge dynamos but froze when he heard a click and the barrel of the crewmate's gun telescoped out so far, it now rested square between Brilliant's eyes. The man smirked, " Who just fucked up big time? "

" Woo-wee! " Wolfwood jumped back and looked around to see if Vash was watching what was going on. He could see that Vash was still leaning over but it looked like he was laughing and trying not to make a sound.

Brilliant narrowed his eyes, " Who the hell are you anyway? "

The crewmate laughed, " My name is Marshall Mac Hammond and I am with the Cavalry. I am escorting a group of cadets to a graduation ceremony in Inepril City. "

Brilliant realized something and growled, " You never knew the combination, did you? "

Mac shook his head, " Nope but there wasn't anything valuable on this ship anyway unless you count the class and several undercover officers that tagged along in case we came across you or any other outlaws along the way. "

Brilliant blinked, confusion evident on his visage. His mouth moved before he was finally able to ask, " It was a set-up? "

Mac laughed, " Looks that way, doesn't it? "

A woman came running through the cargo hold and stopped when she saw Mac. She saluted him and smiled, " All of the Bad Lads have been subdued and contained, including the inside man. "

" It was the navigator just like we suspected, wasn't it? " Mac smiled.

" Yes sir. He never knew what hit him, " The woman smiled.

" Very good, April, " Mac looked over at the woman and away from Brilliant. " All we have to do now is get Neon contained and everything will be fine. "

Brilliant narrowed his eyes, obviously not happy that he had been set-up. He moved his hands to the dynamos and grinned. Wolfwood rushed forward, pulling Vash's gun from his jacket. He placed it behind Brilliant's head and said, " I wouldn't do that if I were you. "

Mac looked back and noticed Brilliant had attempted to use the dynamos again. He looked at Wolfwood and then at the gun in his hand. It was a big silver gun and he locked eyes with Wolfwood. " Where did you get that? " He asked.

" It was a present from a friend, " Wolfwood smiled. " I think you had better get this guy cuffed before he tries anything else. "

Mac realized Wolfwood was right. He nodded at April, " Cuff him. "

* * *

Wolfwood sat on the edge of his bed and wanted to hit himself in the head. He realized he had forgotten one Gung-Ho Gun who could have had a student and it could have been deadly if he hadn't remembered it. ~How could I forget about Caine? ~He thought. ~Could have that bastard had a student? ~

A knock at the door brought Wolfwood from his thoughts and he wondered who was at the door. Vash was asleep in the other bed so he had no choice but to answer it. He went to the door, " Who is it? "

" It's Mac, " The answer came from the other side of the door. " I wanted to talk to you about something. "

Wolfwood opened the door, " What is it? "

" I wanted to thank you for saving my ass down there. I should have never taken my eyes off of Brilliant, " Mac reached into his coat and pulled out a huge stack of money.

" What's that for? " Wolfwood looked at the stack.

Mac held it out to him, " Your share of the reward I'm going to collect once we get to Inepril for catching Brilliant. "

" But how did you get it so quickly? " Wolfwood looked puzzled.

" My students donated some of it as thanks for looking out for me, " Mac moved the money closer. " Some is from the crew as thanks for stopping Brilliant and the rest came from my own pocket. "

Wolfwood put his hand up, " I really can't. "

" Take it, " Mac pushed the money into Wolfwood's face.

" I can't, " Wolfwood tried to push the money away even though he really wanted to take it. If Mac offered one more time, he'd give up.

" Are you sure? " Mac pushed the money again. " I can tell by the look in your eyes you want to take it. "

Wolfwood took the money and smiled, " I might as well. "

Mac laughed, " I knew you'd cave. "

" You never know when it will come in handy, " Wolfwood sighed.

" That is true, " Mac nodded his head. He turned to leave but stopped. He looked over Wolfwood's shoulder towards Vash. " Oh, how is your friend doing? He sounded really sick down there. "

" He'll be fine, " Wolfwood shook his head; " He was just putting on a show so I could get a hold of that gun. "

" That is one hell of a gun you have, mister, " Mac smirked. " Looks a lot like the gun everyone said Vash The Stampede used to carry. "

Vash sat straight up in his bed and jumped out of it, startling both Wolfwood and Mac when he landed on the floor. He headed for the door, " Make way! " He shouted.

Wolfwood and Mac both moved because Vash was running like hell. When he got to the hall, he bolted for the men's room and slammed the door just as he started turning a rather unpleasant shade of green. Mac looked at Wolfwood, " I thought you said he'd be okay. "

Wolfwood shook his head, " I guess not. He really can't hold his liquor that well. "

Mac laughed, " I have to agree with Brilliant. "

Wolfwood furrowed his brow, " What do you mean? "

" Your friend is a wuss, " Mac shook his head. " To tell you the truth, I thought your friend might have had a connection to Vash The Stampede because of that gun. "

Wolfwood put his right hand behind his head and started to laugh. " That is funny! "

Mac looked over Wolfwood's shoulder and noticed his jacket over the back of a chair. He zeroed in on one of the cuff links and smiled. " Say, I knew you looked familiar. "

Wolfwood stopped laughing. He blinked in surprise, " What do you mean? "

" Have you ever been to Steele City, Mr. Preacher man? " Mac asked smoothly.

Wolfwood went totally quiet. He was so quiet, he wasn't even sure he was breathing. Were those idiots looking for him so they could have him arrested for destruction of public property? After a few tense moments, he managed to mutter, " Hmmm, I think I was there for a couple of days in the past. They still looking for that guy who smashed up all those statues? "

Mac laughed, " No. I was just checking to see if you were the same guy. I read the story in the newspaper and thought that was some fancy gunmanship. I guess you're not him. "

Wolfwood relaxed, " Nah but I read about it in the paper. You think they'll give up looking for him soon? "

Mac eyed Wolfwood, " I don't know. The Steeles' are a pretty tenacious family so I doubt they won't be letting it go for a while. "

Wolfwood shook his head; " You'd think they would be happy they still have their town intact. "

" I said they were tenacious, not sensible, " Mac smirked.

" Oh, " Wolfwood didn't like the way Mac was smiling… like he figured out some great mystery.

Mac yawned, " Well, I had a pretty exciting day. I think I'll go back to my cabin now. "

" Take care, " Wolfwood stepped back into the cabin.

Mac waved and walked away. He stopped and smiled, " You take care too and tell your friend not to drink so much. "

Wolfwood laughed, " I will. "

Mac continued down the hall and Wolfwood shut the door. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, " Damn that was close. "


	14. Chapter 14

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Thirteen: Good Friends, Bad News And A Stowaway

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue me. Vash sends a telegram and hears the news. Minor cussing, crying and spoilers are possible. Please take the necessary precautions.)

The sand steamer rolled to a slow stop at the platform in Inepril City. Vash looked out the window and then looked over at Wolfwood. " Just a few more cities and we'll be with the girls, " He stated before he noticed Wolfwood was staring straight ahead, his bloodshot eyes focused on nothing at all.

Wolfwood wore just his black pants; his jacket had been discarded over the back of a chair the night before and his shirt was open. He was sitting up, his back braced against the wall behind him and his limbs sprawled out. Vash went to the bed and patted his face, " You okay there, pal? You didn't sleep last night, did you? "

" I couldn't, " Wolfwood muttered. " Something just isn't right. "

" Are you still on that? " Vash asked quietly. He cast a quick glance to the full ashtray that sat on the table that sat next to Wolfwood's bed and it looked like Wolfwood had smoked at least a whole pack if not two. The only other time he had seen that many cigarette butts was when he went to tell the girls that he had… died.

Wolfwood nodded, " I can't shake it... this feeling. I wish I knew what it was but I don't. It went away when we were dealing with Brilliant but it came back. Something just isn't right and I know it but I don't know what it is. "

Vash sighed, " I don't know what it could be either. I'll tell you what. You just stay here and try to relax while I go take care of some stuff. I promise not to be gone for too long. "

" That sounds good, " Wolfwood shifted in the bed.

" Would you like something to eat? " Vash asked as he walked to the door.

Wolfwood shook his head, " I'm not hungry but I am out of cigarettes. Get me some more. "

Vash opened the door, " Okay then. I'm off. "

" Whatever, " Wolfwood mumbled and shut his eyes even though he knew he wouldn't sleep.

Vash stepped out in the hall and shut the door to the cabin. He had this gnawing feeling deep in his gut that something was wrong as well but he didn't want to make Wolfwood feel any worse that he already did. ~It's got to be something really bad if it has him so worked up, ~ Vash leaned against the wall and pounded it once with his fist.

" Hey, don't I know you? " A boy with messy brown hair wearing overalls and a t-shirt walked up to Vash, scrutinizing him.

Vash looked over and it took a moment to register that it was someone he knew. " Hey, Kaite! Look at you, kid! You must have grown at least six or seven iches since I saw you last. "

Kaite's eyes lit up, " It IS you! Man, you sure look different. Nice to see you got rid of that broom on your head. "

Vash frowned, " I have had to lay low for a while and nobody will recognize me like this. I happen to like my hair that way versus this but necessity calls for it to be like this. "

" Still hiding, huh? " Kaite smiled, " You were damn lucky no one discovered you considering all the cavalry officers that were on the ship. "

" They got pretty close to discovering me though, " Vash shook his head.

" I heard a guy with a big silver gun helped out last night. That wasn't you, was it? " Kaite arched an eyebrow. " They all said it was a preacher in black. "

" It was my gun but it was my friend using it, " Vash smirked. " I'll tell you the rest of the story later. "

" I thought you were getting off here, " Kaite looked confused.

" Nope. I'm with a friend and we're riding to the end of the line, " Vash pointed to the door to his cabin. " That's my room. "

" How the hell did you manage to swing first class for the whole trip to December? That seems like an awful lot of money and I know you weren't hired for security… " Kaite's jaw dropped. " Don't tell me you were the one who took down McGee. That's the only way you could afford a luxury room like that. "

" Well, actually my friend is the one who took down McGee. I fell on him but Wolfwood did the shooting, " Vash sighed. " The jerk spit on Wolfwood's cross and Wolfwood was not amused by it. "

" What? " Kaite blinked. " His cross? "

" Wolfwood's the priest that stopped Brilliant last night, " Vash smiled. " I thought you had that figured out by now. "

Kaite shook his head, " You meet a weird assortment of people. "

Vash pushed away from the wall, " That's just part of being me. Hey, are you busy? "

" Not really, " Kaite shrugged. " I'm on a break actually. "

Vash patted the boy on the shoulder, " Want to go with me on a food run? "

" I guess it wouldn't hurt anything. Besides, you could probably use the extra hands to bring the stuff back cause I know how you eat, " Kaite jibed.

* * *

Vash stepped out onto the platform and scanned the area for a telegram station. He wanted to let Meryl know he was coming back and had a surprise. Kaite was still on the ship, taking care of the food purchases and promised Vash he would take everything back to the cabin. Vash would get Wolfwood's cigarettes on his way back in but he wanted to contact the shorthaired insurance girl first.

He pulled out the business card from his pocket and flipped it over. Wolfwood had scribbled her name on it. He smiled, " Meryl Stryfe, " He muttered. He recalled using her name a few times but he tried not to… calling her by name would make him feel close to her… too close.

He recalled the argument they had just before Knives vanished. She had gotten mad at him over something he couldn't really remember but he thought it had something to do with the house he was staying in. He had found an abandoned place on the outskirts of December and had stayed there to take care of Knives. The place hadn't been lived in for years so he was certain no one would give a damn.

~Oh yeah, ~ Vash thought. ~She had a conniption when she found out I wasn't paying rent and that I sort of borrowing the place. Oh well, like I could afford a house anyway. I hope she isn't mad at me anymore. ~

He looked around a little more and saw a station come into view. He walked to it and the man behind the counter smiled. " Can I help you, sir? "

" Yeah. I need to send a telegram to somebody at this address, " Vash pushed the card through the money slot on the window.

The man took it and looked at it, " Ah! We have a direct line to Bernardelli on this network. Would you like to send it there or have it sent to another office and delivered? "

" A direct line? How come? " Vash said.

" When Vash The Stampede was on the loose, they needed it for all the claims they were getting, " The man smiled. " When you have to look after mankind's first localized disaster, you need a machine of your own. "

" I guess so, " Vash chuckled. " Is there a difference? "

" It cost two double dollars to send it to Bernardelli directly although you may scare some folks, " The man grinned mischievously.

" What if I send it to the station and have it delivered? " Vash had already made up his mind but he didn't want to seem to eager to cause the chaos he knew would result from sending the message to the insurance society directly.

" Two double dollars for the message and two more for delivery, " The man acted a little hurt that Vash wasn't too amused at the idea of making the insurance people freak out.

Vash thought for a long moment and smiled, " Let's wake up the insurance office. I'm sure they need some excitement since Vash vanished. "

The man laughed, " I knew you were a smart boy. So, what's the name of the recipient? I can't read this illegible writing on this card. "

Vash blushed involuntarily, " Its Meryl… Meryl Stryfe. "

The man smirked, " Is she your girlfriend? "

Vash shook his head, " No. It's nothing like that… Well, everyone thinks I should… oh man… "

" I think I understand. Okay, I need to know your name now, " The man looked down at the keyboard.

Vash stopped himself before he said his real name and decided to use the name he had in December. " My name is… "

* * *

A knock at the door caused Wolfwood to open his eyes. " Who's there? " He called out. He hadn't been sleeping but he couldn't keep his eyes open. He had started to entertain the thought of checking all of the butts in the ashtray in case he had left enough behind so he could smoke a little more while he waited for Vash to come back with more cigarettes.

" I'm a friend of Vash, " The person called. " He went outside to do something but he'll be back and he wanted me to drop off the food. "

Wolfwood groaned and got to his feet. He started to fall but he caught himself and stood still, waiting for the dizziness to subside. The only thing he wanted to do was sleep even though he couldn't because of the foreboding feeling he had. He took a deep breath and made his way to the door slowly, leaning against it when he got there.

He unlocked it and opened it to a kid that looked like he was around twelve or thirteen, possibly a little older but he didn't feel like making any other guess because his brain was too tired to think. He held a big paper sack full of food that apparently came from the concession stand. " You're one of Vash's friends, huh? " He muttered.

" Yeah, I'm Kaite. "

Wolfwood nodded, " Nice to meet you, Kaite. I am Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Vash told me about you. You helped out when Brilliant Dynamites Neon hijacked the steamer on the way to May City, right? "

Kaite looked at the floor as shiver went through him, " Well, I helped Brilliant at first but then he was going to wreck it so I tried to save it. "

" And Neon ended up saving it himself, " Wolfwood reached out and patted Kaite on the head. " It's okay, Vash told me about it last night after the Marshall took care Brilliant. You were very brave from what I heard. "

" Thanks, " Kaite cracked a little smile. " He wanted me to keep an eye on you until he got back. He sounded pretty worried about you. "

" Yeah, I have been a bit of a pain in the ass the last couple of days, " Wolfwood let Kaite in and shut the door. " As hard as I try, I can't get to sleep. I even tried drinking yesterday but it wasn't helping. "

Kaite looked at the ashtray on the table, ~Man! I don't think anyone could sleep after smoking that much! ~ He thought trying not to stare.

" I guess Vash is bringing the cigarettes, huh? " Wolfwood sat down on the bed.

" Yeah, " Kaite nodded. " They don't let kids buy them on the ship. "

Wolfwood shrugged, " It's for your own good. I should have never started back up again myself but they're just too addictive and I don't know what I would do with myself if I didn't have them. "

Kaite looked a little uneasy, his eyes scanning the room to find something to talk about. He noticed the cross and looked back at Wolfwood, " So, Vash said you are a priest? "

Wolfwood nodded, " Yeah. It's not a very big church and it's more of an orphanage than anything else but we get by. I used to take in kids with no place to go or no living family so they have someplace safe to stay but I got sidetracked about three months ago. "

Kaite was silent as he recalled the news story he had heard over the satellite and read in the paper. Matter of fact, it was probably the big news story just about everywhere. " Wow, that's so cool. Where is your orphanage? " Kaite didn't want to think about what he had read. He couldn't imagine anyone being so heartless that they would murder a bunch of orphans for seemingly no reason.

" 300 iles from December. I have some business I need to take care of in the city then I am going to go back to them. Something happened and I have been gone for a while. I know they will be happy to see me come back. The kids hate that I have to travel so much, " Wolfwood looked Kaite, " What's wrong? "

" N-n-n-nothing, " Kaite felt like his entire body was locked up in a vise. The orphanage where the massacre had been was 300 iles from December. Was it possible that Wolfwood didn't know what had happened? Maybe it was another orphanage… Kaite knew it would be a good idea not to mention it either way until he heard more information about it.

" Don't give me that. You look like you've seen a ghost, " Wolfwood was certain Kaite knew something that he wasn't telling him.

Kaite grabbed the bag of food and pulled out a canteen of water, " Are you thirsty, Mr. Wolfwood? "

Wolfwood nodded and took the canteen, " Yeah but I want to know why you went so pale on me, kid. Is there something you're not telling me? "

" No sir. What would make you think that? " Kaite put his hand behind his head and tried to play off his reaction.

Wolfwood opened the canteen and took a big drink from it, " Never mind. Where did you say Vash went? "

" He said he needed to do something but he wouldn't tell me what and he would be back in no time. He should be coming back any moment, " Kaite watched as Wolfwood took another big drink.

Wolfwood drained the canteen and looked at Kaite, " Well, he better hurry up with those cigarettes. I'm probably scaring you, huh? "

" Not at all. Vash said it wouldn't take long, " Kaite tried not to watch Wolfwood too closely as he waited for the sedative he slipped into the water to kick in. He had done the same to Vash way back but this was for Wolfwood's own good or at least that is what Vash said. Vash had told Kaite that Wolfwood hadn't been able to sleep for a couple of days and he needed to rest. Vash felt bad about having to stoop so low but it was better than watching Wolfwood make himself sick.

" Damn needle noggin… Probably went to hit on some girl when he has a perfectly good one waiting for him in December… " Wolfwood's words trailed off and he fell back on the bed.

Kaite sighed, happy that the sedative had taken effect before Wolfwood started to grill him again about why he was acting weird. He would get Vash to help him make Wolfwood comfortable when he got back. ~I wonder if Vash knows what happened and if this guy is from that orphanage? ~

* * *

Vash stared at the paper, his eyes wide as saucers and jaw dropped open in shock. He had read the story two times already but it still didn't register as reality. " Mister? " The newspaper boy looked at him, " Are you going to pay for that? You know the steamer leaves in ten minutes, don't you? "

" Uh yeah, " Vash gave the kid some money as he continued to look at the paper. He looked up to locate the entrance to the steamer and headed for it, his eyes fixed on the headline. ~Nobody but The Gung-Ho Guns could do such a horrible thing but they're all dead, aren't they? Was Wolfwood's hunch right about the others having students? ~

Vash shook his head and folded the paper in half. He couldn't let Wolfwood see it because he knew it would destroy him. Something deep in Vash's heart let him know that he had made the right decision to have Kaite slip Wolfwood the sedative. Perhaps he would sleep the rest of the trip and Vash could prepare himself to break the news to Wolfwood that his hunch looked like had been right.

As he boarded the ship, he heard a familiar girl's voice saying, " Get your hands off of me! I really do belong on this ship and you can't make me get off! I have to find my friends! "

He looked around and located it. It was coming from the middle of a group of three ship hands. " No way! We said your getting off here, you little stowaway! " One of the men barked.

" But I have to find them because they have my ticket! " The girl argued as she struggled.

Vash's eyes lit up with recognition and decided to move in. " Cathy? " He called out.

The men stopped trying to hold the girl and looked at Vash. " Do you know this overgrown brat? " One of the men asked.

Cathy could see Vash and her face lit up, " Sir! I found you! "

" Yeah. I see you made here okay, " Vash nodded, trying not to stare at Cathy's outfit. She wore a white halter-top and some black jeans that looked like they were painted on.

Cathy pulled away from the men and ran to Vash, hugging him. " They wouldn't believe me when I said I was supposed to be on the ship but I was late and you had my ticket! "

Vash blinked but he decided to play along, " Oh yeah! I think I left it my room. "

The biggest of the three men came over, " Well, she had better have a ticket. "

Vash put a hand behind his head, " Sure, sir. I'll look for it and bring it to you. I'll get her another one if I can't find it. "

The man shook his head, " There's no need for that. Come on, guys. "

When the men were a good distance away, Vash looked down at Cathy and whispered " Why are you here? "

Cathy's eyes welled up with tears and she threw her arms around him, " I couldn't go to my family in May City. My grandma is a drunk and slaps me around. My creepy uncle always tries to get at me too! "

Vash blinked, ~That story sounds very familiar, ~ He thought and narrowed his eyes.

Cathy sniffled and looked at Vash. " Don't you believe me? "

Vash sighed, " I guess I do. "

Cathy backed up and took her backpack off of her back, setting it on the floor. A silver heart locket dangled from one of the ties and Vash focused his attention on it instead of the massive amount of cleavage Cathy was showing as she leaned over the bag. " And I think this belongs to the preacher man. "

Vash's eyes grew wide at the sight of the silver feather Wolfwood had claimed came from the angel. " Where did you get that? "

" I found it at the hotel before the doctor came to take me to May City. Something deep in my heart told me he would want it back, " Cathy held it out to Vash.

" Well, why don't you come with me and you can give it to him, " Vash sighed, taking the feather for a moment then handing it back to her. " Put it back in your backpack until we get to him.

" Okay, " Cathy nodded.

They went to the cabin and opened the door. Kaite stood up when they came in and Vash looked at Wolfwood. He looked like he was sleeping even though the position he was in didn't look too comfortable and Vash was relieved. " So it worked? " He asked Kaite.

Kaite didn't pay much attention to Cathy and nodded, " They were his, weren't they? "

" What? " Vash sensed that Kaite was on the verge of crying. Cathy looked at them and wondered what was going on.

" It was his orphans… Wasn't it? " A tear slipped down Kaite's cheek as he motioned to Wolfwood. " You have read the paper, haven't you? It said the cavalry couldn't find the priest that ran the place… is it him? "

Vash nodded, " Yeah, I just got the paper but we can't tell him about it. We can't tell him until later… until we have figured out how to tell him. "

Kaite ran to Vash and threw his arms around him. He couldn't hold back his tears any longer and sobbed against him, " This is so horrible! How could anyone do such a thing? "

Vash's state of shock shattered and tears finally broke free. " I don't know, Kaite but we have to be strong. I'll find out exactly who did this and they will pay. They. Will. Pay. "

Cathy gasped, " Oh God no! You can't mean it! Was that his orphanage I read about in the paper? Is that what you are saying? "

" It's true, Cathy, " Vash whispered. " But he doesn't know yet. "

Cathy's legs trembled and went out from under her. She fell to her knees and put her hands over her face. " I was such a little bitch to the both of you! I feel so horrible now! "

Vash shook his head as Kaite continued to cry, " Don't worry about that now, Cathy. Let's worry about how we are going to tell him. "


	15. Chapter 15

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Fourteen: Jelly Donuts And Strange Dreams

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue me. Meryl get the telegram and Wolfwood dreams about... Spoilers.)

The Urgent Transmission Machine came to life, making everyone in the office nearly jump through the ceiling. Meryl was at the machine in a flash and everyone stared as she leaned over it, " Come on! Hurry up! " She muttered at it as the carriage moved steadily, creating lines of text.

Her eyes grew wide as she watched the message appear…

'To: Meryl Stryfe Of The Bernardelli Insurance Society

From: Joshua Valentinez

Re: Coming Home

I am on a sand steamer that will be in December in three days time. Keep your eyes open for K or any of his friends. I have a really big surprise so come prepared. The steamer is scheduled to arrive at 5 p.m.

Please bring lots of fresh donuts; especially those jelly filled ones I like.

Joshua'

The chief flung his door open and focused on Meryl, " Is that the Stampede machine again? "

Meryl tore the message off quickly and hid it behind her back, " Yes sir but I think it was a misdirected personal message. "

" Then take it to the telegraph office across the street and let them know it was supposed to go to them. I nearly had a freaking heart attack when that thing went off, " The chief said. " Maybe we should look into disconnecting that thing since Vash The Stampede has vanished. "

Meryl shook her head, " That wouldn't be prudent, sir. You never know when he's going to pop back up. "

The chief thought for a long moment and sighed in resignation, " I guess you're right. Just get that to the telegraph office before they close. "

Meryl nodded vigorously, " Yes sir. "

The chief went back into his office and Meryl took off for the door quickly. " Wait! I want to go with you, Meryl! " Milly called out as she dashed across the office.

" Okay. It's only going to take a few moments though, " Meryl said without looking back. She knew Milly would come along anyway. The newspaper had said the priest who had run the orphanage was missing and it made Milly certain it had been Wolfwood like they had guessed. Milly had cried most of the day and was sticking close to Meryl as possible when she could.

" I don't care! " Milly said as she caught up. They walked out into the hall and Meryl turned in the direction of the locker room. Milly furrowed her brow, " Isn't the exit that way, Meryl? "

" Yes but this message was for me, " Meryl whispered sharply. " Follow me because I want you to see it. "

" Oh… okay, " Milly followed Meryl into the locker room and they both checked to make sure it was unoccupied. They went to the furthest corner and Meryl handed Milly the message. She read and looked back at Meryl, " Isn't Joshua the name Mr. Vash was using before he left? "

Meryl nodded, " Yes. He's coming home but I don't think he's found his brother yet. If he had found him, he wouldn't have told us to keep an eye out for him. "

" Oh yeah, " Milly looked at the message again. " What do you think the surprise is? "

" There's no telling with that guy, " Meryl sighed.

* * *

He found himself in darkness as he heard a woman's crying… gut-wrenching crying. He had never heard crying like it before… except when someone lost somebody very important that was loved very much. The crying echoed around him and he wanted to stick his fingers in his ears to stop the sound but he couldn't. No, he had to find the source of it… something compelled him forward and made him want to find who was crying so he could comfort them.

He couldn't see around him and he didn't know which way to go. Finally, he shut his eyes and took a step where the pull was the strongest. The feeling intensified so he kept going the way it was leading him. The sound got closer and started to sound more familiar… it sounded like her even though he had very few memories of her.

The crying stopped abruptly and the woman gasped. He could hear no footfalls and was taken by surprise when he could feel smooth cloth against his bare chest as she hugged him. He could feel the tickle of feathers on his arms as he wrapped them around the woman and opened his eyes. He squinted because there was now light and plenty of it.

" Nicholas, " The woman's face started to focus as she looked up at him, her silvery violet eyes blurred with silver tears. Rivulets of the moisture flowed down her cheeks as she stared into his eyes. " Nicholas… "

" Momma? " Wolfwood found his voice as he stared down at her. " What's wrong, Momma? Why are you here? "

" You don't know and I have to tell you. Please don't get angry with Mr. Vash for not telling you. He just found out, " Momma wiped her tears away with one slender finger.

" Not telling me what? " Wolfwood whispered. " Was he right? Has something happened? Is that why I have felt so strange the last few days? "

Momma nodded, " Oh Nicholas… How can I tell you this? "

Wolfwood looked into Momma's eyes, " Momma, just tell me. Give it to me straight… I'm a man. I can take it. "

She backed out of his embrace slightly, " If that is the way you want it, please follow me. "

Wolfwood looked down and found he was just wearing his pants and nothing else. How he had gotten that way was beyond him unless he had passed out and Vash had removed his shirt. He looked back at Momma, " What's wrong? "

" Its your children, " Momma sighed and looked away. " Something happened that could not be stopped. "

" My children? You mean my orphans? " Wolfwood went cold all over.

Momma looked at him, her eyes had refilled with tears. " They are all dead, Nicholas. Some very terrible people went to the orphanage. They were looking to avenge Legato's death. "

Wolfwood stumbled backward, " That can't be true! Momma, please tell me you lying. "

" I can't tell lies, Nicholas. I'm sorry. "

~All my kids are dead? Who? How? ~ Wolfwood shut his eyes and ran away from Momma. " No! I refuse to believe it! It can't be true! " He screamed, tears filling his eyes.

" Nicholas! Please wait! I'm sorry! " Momma called after him as she flew behind him. " I didn't want you to find out when you got to December! "

Nicholas tried to run faster, " Leave me alone! Just leave me alone! It's my fault… I should have never… "

Momma caught up to Wolfwood and grabbed him, wrapping her arms and wings tightly around him even though he struggled to break free. " It couldn't be helped, Nicholas. It couldn't, " Momma whispered.

Wolfwood's attempts to escape weakened and he started to cry, his body shaking with heavy sobs. He said nothing as he was overpowered with grief and guilt. ~Only if I had refused… ~ He thought over and over.

" If you had refused, you and the orphans would have been killed. Don't you remember what Chapel told you when he came to you? He told you that you had no other choice but to take the job unless you wanted to see your orphans suffer, remember? " Momma reminded him.

Wolfwood realized what Momma was saying was very true. He had set out to find Vash so the children would not be harmed but they were now dead anyway. " You shouldn't have saved me back there, " He whispered to Momma. " This happened because I am still alive… I am the reason they are dead. "

" That is what you think, Nicholas. Would you please listen to me? " Momma shook her head.

" No! I should have died in Tonim Town! They would still be alive if I had! " Wolfwood shouted. " I should have died! "

Momma held him tighter, " Would you stop spouting that nonsense? You weren't finished yet and you said it yourself in the church. You knew you weren't through, Nicholas. "

" Those were just the last words of a dying man, Momma! " He started crying, " I never thought… "

" Anyone would hear you and know you were right? " Momma finished the sentence.

Wolfwood shook his head, " Momma… it's my fault. They are dead because of me! It's my fault because I am still alive! "

" No it is not! " Momma let go and turned Wolfwood around quickly. His head snapped to the side as she slapped him hard across the face. Time seemed to stand still as she realized she had struck him and she put her hand over her mouth. " Oh… Nicholas… I struck you… I'm sorry! "

Wolfwood thought about what he had been saying and sighed. He turned his head to face her, his eyes down cast, " Momma… I think I needed that. Maybe you're right and I… "

" You're not done yet, Nicholas. There are still lots of things you need to do and I don't ever want to hear you say you should be dead. If you had died, do you know what would have happened? " Momma became stern.

Wolfwood shook his head, " No, Momma. I don't. "

" The orphans would have died anyway, " Momma said. " Do you know why? "

Wolfwood took a sharp breath but didn't say anything. " Legato had a twin brother named Nagato and he formed a group called The Second Generation Gung-Ho Guns from the students of the first generation, " Momma shook her head. " Nagato thinks you are dead and took revenge on your orphans for Mr. Vash killing his brother. "

Wolfwood's eyes grew wide, " Legato had a twin brother? "

" Legato was keeping in suspended animation and hardly anyone knew about him. He put Nagato to sleep and took his powers, that was why Legato was so powerful. Nagato was supposed to sleep forever but would have come back if Legato died by unnatural causes, " Momma explained.

" That must be why Legato was smiling when Vash killed him, " Wolfwood whispered.

" Not quite. He forced Mr. Vash to kill him to save those insurance girls because he knew it would cause Mr. Vash to suffer eternal pain and because it was what Knives wanted him to do. Mr. Vash went out of his way never to kill anyone with his own hands but he had no alternative in that situation, " Momma blinked away fresh tears.

" I know but it seems he still beats himself up over it sometimes, " Wolfwood shook his head.

" But you gave him hope, Nicholas. "

Wolfwood snapped his head up, " What do you mean? "

" The fact that you did not die gave him hope that he didn't bring death to everyone he touched, " Momma's lips curved into a tiny smile. " That's why he kept his distance emotionally with Meryl. He truly loves her and doesn't want to see her get hurt. "

Wolfwood let out a strained chuckle, " Well, I'll be damned. "

Momma pressed a finger to his lips gently, " But don't tell him that you know about that. "

" I won't, " Wolfwood muttered. " He'll just deny it like everything else. "

" Yes but he know he loves her. I need to tell you one other thing; " Momma took Wolfwood's chin in her hand. " You have to take care of the girl until it is time for her to make her stand. "

" What girl? " Wolfwood looked a little confused. He didn't know whom Momma meant by 'the girl'.

" You'll understand soon enough, " Momma shut her eyes.

" If you say so, " Wolfwood said.

Momma gasped and looked into Wolfwood's eyes, " It's almost time for you to leave this place. "

Wolfwood furrowed his brow and watched as Momma started to fade away. He tried to grab for her but his hands went through her. " Momma! There's something I still need to know! "

" Ask me now. Please don't hesitate, " She called to him, her voice fading.

" Why do you look so familiar? Are you my mother? " He called as she became a mere shade.

New tears came to Momma's eyes, " Yes, Nicholas. I am and I am so proud of you, my son. "

Wolfwood fell to his knees as Momma vanished and darkness fell around him, tears of joy falling from his eyes…

* * *

" No! " Wolfwood cried out as he started to thrash in his sleep. Cathy sat up from where she was laying in the floor. Kaite had managed to find a bedroll so she could stay with him and Joshua.

The room was filled with moonlight because all of the moons were full and Cathy could see him almost plainly. Sweat was beaded up on his flesh, his bangs sticking to his forehead and his face showing he was in some kind of anguish as he mumbled incoherently. She could almost swear he was crying too but he was sweating so much, she wasn't certain. Joshua had covered him with a blanket after taking his shirt off but the blanket had been pushed down to his waist.

She reached out to touch him but stopped when her eyes focused on two scars on opposite sides of his abdomen. They looked like healed bullet wounds and, from what she could tell, were still pink with fresh skin. ~Could it be him? Is this one the one that… no, he can't be. ~

" Mr. Preacher? " She whispered, reaching cautiously for him. " Are you okay, Mr. Preacher? "

He started to thrash more and she panicked. ~What's going on with him? I hope he's okay… ~ She thought, touching his shoulder. " Mr. Preacher, you're having a nightmare. Please wake up. "

Wolfwood started to thrash even more, knocking her arm away with his but he didn't seem to be waking up. She reached for him again and he hit her arm away harder and she yelped in pain as she cradled the arm to her chest. " Please wake up, Mr. Preacher… you're scaring me! "

Cathy's brain reeled as a flood of memories attacked her. She could see herself standing next to her mother's bed, trying to wake her as she trashed and shouted. She was soaked in sweat and crying, begging not to go and saying she was sorry for abandoning her daughters. Shortly after that, she stilled and died.

" What's going on? " Vash asked from his bed across the cabin. " What's that noise? "

" Mr. Joshua! " Cathy looked at him. " There's something wrong with the preacher. He's having a nightmare I think but I can't wake him. "

Vash got out of the bed and went to Cathy. " He's not going to wake up for a while, " He looked down at the girl and realized that her eyes were filled with tears or at least the one that wasn't covered by her hair. Her right eye wasn't visible because her hair had fallen over it. He sighed and crouched down, " He was given something so he would sleep, Cathy. "

" What? We have to wake him up! You can't tell me we can't wake him at all! " Cathy gasped.

" We can't Cathy. He's been drugged. It was my idea because he hasn't slept since we left May City, " Vash ran a hand through his hair. " I guess it wasn't such a good idea after all. "

Cathy grabbed the front of Vash's pajamas, " My mother… at the last… when she died… she… she… I'm so scared, Mr. Joshua! "

Vash was shocked at first but put his arms around Cathy slowly as he sat down in the floor. She crawled into his lap and clutched onto him as she shook. He buried his chin in her hair, rocking her as he tried to calm her down as Wolfwood started to still. He felt Cathy start to shake even harder so he whispered, " He's calming down now… "

" She did too! " Cathy shouted although it was muffled by Vash's chest. " Right before she died! "

" Shhh, " Vash started to stroke her hair. " He's not going to die… "

" I told you to make him go to sleep, not to kill him! " Vash screamed at Kaite as Cathy watched. She was certain that the preacher was going to die after all and started crying again.

Kaite pushed Vash away, " Calm down. You said he hadn't slept for a couple of days so I gave him enough to make him sleep for that long but maybe I did give him a little more than I should have. Just calm down, there's no way you can kill anyone with that stuff. "

Vash walked over to Wolfwood and pointed down at him. " If he doesn't wake up soon, I'll have to carry him off the steamer and the girls will think I have lost my mind! "

Kaite shook his head, " He'll be awake soon enough. "

" He better be! I wanted to surprise the girls! " Vash said through clenched teeth, " Not scare them to death! "

" Quit yelling so much, needle noggin. If you keep that up, you WILL raise the dead, " Wolfwood muttered.

" Yipes! " Vash jumped halfway across the room.

Wolfwood's eyes fluttered open and he blinked a couple of times. He looked around and saw Kaite standing in the corner of the room. He looked again and saw that Cathy was standing next to the bed, her eyes red from crying. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned her scanty top and tight jeans, " What is she doing here? "

Vash nodded at Cathy and got the feather from her backpack, " I found this and thought it belonged to you. I felt like it was really important to you for some reason and I had to find you. I'm so glad you're okay. "

" Oh, I didn't even realize it was gone, " Wolfwood sat up, putting a hand to his forehead as he hoped the room would quit spinning soon. " How long have I been asleep? "

" Since Inepril. We're supposed to be arriving in December in a few hours and the girls are meeting us there, " Vash smiled. " You weren't waking up and I thought Kaite had overdosed you with the… "

Kaite threw an unidentifiable heavy object at Vash, " Shut up, stupid! "

Wolfwood narrowed his eyes at Kaite as Vash dodged the item, " You slipped me something, didn't you? "

Kaite pointed at Vash, " It was his idea, not mine. "

Wolfwood looked at Vash and doubled up his fist, " Needle noggin! "

Vash stepped back as Wolfwood took a swing, " Hey! I did for your own good. "

Wolfwood growled, " Whatever. What are we going to do about HER? "

Vash and Kaite looked at Cathy. " I figured she would come with us, " Vash shrugged his shoulders.

" What happened to her family in May City? " Wolfwood looked at Cathy with narrowed eyes.

" She couldn't stay with them, " Vash stated. " She didn't want to. "

" That's not a valid reason, " Wolfwood shook his head. " There has to be more to it than that. "

Cathy looked down at her feet, " There is. "

" What is it then? " Wolfwood asked.

" I… I couldn't go to them because they hate me. My grandma and uncle blame me for everything that happened to my mother even though they aren't her family; they're my dad's. Not only that, they'll abuse me. They did it before… when I stayed with them for a little while when I was in May City just a few months ago. "

Wolfwood stared at the girl for a long time. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was telling the truth. " I guess THAT is a pretty good reason, kiddo. You can stick around with us if that is the case. "

Cathy looked up slowly, " Do you mean it? "

Wolfwood nodded, " But you're going to have to do something about the way you act and dress. "

Cathy looked at her clothes, " What's wrong with the way I act and dress? "

" You know what's wrong with the way you act, " Wolfwood rolled his eyes.

" And the way I dress? " Cathy crossed her arms under her breasts. The action pushed them up, causing Kaite and Vash to blush.

" Put your arms down! You're about to fall out of that thing! " Vash shouted as he covered his eyes. Kaite just stared dumbstruck because of how close Cathy had come to falling out. Another ich or so and he would have seen both of her nude breasts.

" Need I say more? " Wolfwood sighed. He didn't know what it was about Cathy but she seemed to really get under his skin. He tried to be nice to her but he couldn't seem to be for more than a few moments.

Cathy let her arms fall to her sides, " I guess I could put on a bra and a regular shirt. I don't want to attract that much attention out there. "

Wolfwood nodded once, " Very good and don't just do it today to sate me. If you don't want to attract attention to yourself don't dress like that at all. And, by God, you WILL act like a lady, Cathy Marie Harry. "

Cathy looked down at the floor, " Yes Mr. Preacher. "


	16. Chapter 16

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Fifteen: Reunion

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am making no money from this so please don't sue. Our favorite foursome reunites and mushiness ensues.)

Vash looked out the window of the cabin and scanned the crowd on the platform for familiar faces. He smiled as his eyes settled on the insurance girls and turned to look at Wolfwood. " They're out there. What do you want to do? "

Wolfwood scratched his chin and thought. He didn't want to scare them too much but he really wanted to see Milly as soon as possible. There was also the issue that Nagato had some of his people lurking around. He was also certain that if Knives had anything to do with it, there would be something nasty planned.

He had told Vash about his strange dream when they went to clean up and told him that he knew about the orphans. He also explained what he knew about Legato's brother and Vash was surprised to hear Legato had a sibling. They had decided to be careful and try not to put the girls in any danger if at all possible. When they got back to the room, they found Cathy and Kaite had seemed to hit it off really well.

Kaite looked over from where he sat with Cathy. The girl had changed into something a little less revealing and that made Wolfwood relieved to some extent. " Uh, Mr. Wolfwood? "

" What is it, Kaite? " Wolfwood looked over at him. It seemed Kaite had become enchanted with Cathy. Kaite found it interesting that they were so close in age but Cathy looked so much older and it was obvious.

" Don't you have something below deck in the cargo hold? " Kaite motioned to the claim ticket for the motorcycle.

Wolfwood nodded, " Yeah. I'm going to have to go down there first, won't I? "

Kaite nodded, " Yeah then you can meet back up with Josh and the girls after you get it. That should give him plenty of time to prepare them for the big surprise. "

Wolfwood smiled, " You know what, Kaite? "

" What? "

" You are one smart kid, " Wolfwood smiled.

* * *

Meryl looked over and slapped Milly's hand away from the donuts for the 10th time. She frowned as Milly's eyes threatened fill up with tears. " Milly! These donuts are for Joshua. "

" But they smell so good! " Milly whined.

" What happened to yours? " Meryl looked for the small box Milly had gotten for herself. The young woman was getting increasingly ravenous and she hoped it wouldn't get too out of control.

Milly looked down at her hands, " I ate them. "

" Then you don't need anymore. If you want something else, we'll get something that will be nourishing for the baby. How do you expect it to be healthy if you keep eating junk food? " Meryl had already had quite a time getting Milly to eat good for the baby's sake without overeating junk.

" I eat good stuff too, " Milly mumbled.

Meryl growled because Milly was right. She looked around the platform to see if there was any sign of Vash but she still couldn't locate him. She scanned again, her eyes focusing on his long blonde hair and dark sunglasses. She frowned at a few days of stubble on his chin but smiled a little as she thought of how ruggedly handsome it made him look and let her imagination wander a bit.

" Who is that woman he is with? " Milly asked, bringing Meryl crashing back into reality.

Meryl narrowed her eyes as she examined Vash's companion. She met Vash's shoulder, had more curves than a mountain road and her legs were very long for her height. She wore tight blue jeans and a white dress shirt knotted just below her full bosom. A flat well-muscled stomach was visible between where the shirt stopped and the pants started.

The two of them continued to walk towards Meryl and Milly as Vash smiled a smile that spoke volumes despite his best effort not to show how he felt. He just could not hide how happy he was to see Meryl but Meryl thought the smile meant something totally different. He stopped in front of them and his eyes went to the donuts, " You brought them! " He said, reaching for the box.

Meryl snatched them away and set them on the bench as she tried to keep her anger under control. Vash looked like he had been kicked in the stomach as he looked at Meryl. She shut her eyes and said in the calmest voice she could manage, " Who is she? "

Vash looked at Cathy and looked at Meryl. " She's someone I picked up on along the way. Her name is Cathy Marie Harry… "

Meryl growled, " Why. Is. She. With. You? "

Vash realized he would have to do a lot of explaining and that would interfere with him preparing the girls for the real surprise. " Well, I was going through this town called Winston and her dad was killed by this outlaw. She had nowhere to go and no family that she wanted to stay with. "

" I figured that was you who took down McGee but did you have to bring this girl home like some kind of stray kitten? " Meryl shook her head. (^o.o^ Kuroneko-sama moment!) A black cat with huge green eyes dashed across the platform as a small child chased it. " What was going on in the pea sized brain of yours? "

" I couldn't just leave a fourteen year old to fend for herself, could I? " Vash pleaded with big puppy dog like eyes.

Meryl's eyes went wide, " Fourteen? I thought she was at least seventeen at the youngest! "

Cathy blushed," I get that all the time, Ma'am. I really don't mean to be a burden or anything but I just couldn't go to what little family I had in May City. " Cathy's tone became somber, " My grandma is a drunk and she would have slapped me around and my creepy uncle has a thing for young girls. "

Milly covered her mouth with a hand, " That's awful! "

Meryl became apologetic, " I am so sorry. I guess I over reacted. "

" It's okay. So, are you Mr. Valentinez's wife? " Cathy asked.

Meryl and Vash both blushed but Meryl was the first to speak. She chuckled nervously, " No, Cathy. We're just friends. "

Milly winked, " Yeah, really good friends. "

Meryl glared at Milly, " That didn't sound right, Milly! "

Vash smiled at the box of donuts, " Now that had been clarified, can I have those sweet little beauties? "

Meryl resumed her previous tone and glared at Vash, " Oh no you don't. I want to know how you think you, Mr. Homeless Drifter, are going to care for a teenager? Did you even stop to think about that? "

" I'm not homeless, " Vash corrected Meryl.

" You're a squatter and could get kicked out at any time! You could pick up and leave any time the urge hits you! " Meryl reminded him as Wolfwood became visible in the crowd behind the bench the girls had been sitting on.

Vash smiled as he kept an eye on his approaching friend. " Well, you do have a point actually. "

Meryl was about to say something else when a flash of black and white caught her attention as it came around the side of the bench. She turned her head to get a better look and whispered " Oh my God! It can't be! "

Vash looked where Meryl had focused her attention and smiled at Wolfwood. He had his cross and stood there, smiling. Vash looked back at Meryl, " It looks like the big surprise has arrived. "

Wolfwood walked up and slapped Vash on the back; " I see she still loves screaming at you, " He commented then looked at Cathy and growled. He reached over and unknotted the shirt with a flick of his wrist, letting it fall over her exposed stomach, " And what did I tell you before I left? "

Cathy rolled her eyes as she started to close the shirt, " If you don't want to attract attention to yourself don't dress like that at all. And, by God, you WILL act like a lady, Cathy Marie Harry. "

Wolfwood nodded, " I didn't want it verbatim but I guess I should be glad you were listening to me, " He turned to face Meryl, looking around before removing his sunglasses and looking down at her, " Now, where's my honey? "

Vash smiled, " She's right here. "

Milly rose to her feet, her legs trembling as she pushed Vash to the side a little roughly. " If this is a dream, please don't wake me up, " She whispered and moved closer to Wolfwood as Vash hit the ground.

" I don't think this is a dream, " Vash muttered as he lay face down on the platform but doubted that anyone heard him.

Wolfwood looked at Milly and dropped the cross as he moved to catch her as she fell forward. Cathy caught the cross before it could fall and watched as Wolfwood held Milly to him. He kissed the top of her head and buried his chin in her hair as he stroked it. " I promised I would come back, didn't I? " He whispered, tears filling his eyes.

Milly looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't have to say anything because anyone who was looking knew how happy she was to see Wolfwood. They gazed into each other's eyes and Milly whispered, " This is the part where I always wake up. "

" Kiss me, " Wolfwood murmured. " I promise you won't wake up because this is the real thing. "

Milly brought her mouth to his slowly as if she expected to find herself in her bed and all alone. When the smell of cigarettes filled her nose, she knew she wasn't dreaming and she took his mouth in hers. The kiss could have lasted forever for all Wolfwood and Milly cared. As they kissed, Vash stood to his feet, looked at Meryl and smiled as he removed his sunglasses.

Meryl blushed as he moved closer and hugged her cautiously, afraid she would hit him. A wave of emotion washed over Meryl and she wrapped her arms around Vash, holding him like she had been afraid to. She felt a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes as she whispered against his chest, " You worried me so much, you big dumb jerk. "

Vash buried his chin in her hair, " I know. I'm sorry. "

Cathy rolled her eyes and yawned, bored out of her mind. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned to find Kaite staring at the scene in front of him. She turned and smirked, " Everything turned out okay. "

Kaite looked at her, " I can see that. Man, don't they have any shame? "

Cathy giggled, " Oh well. You know what they say. The more people who are doing it will make it less awkward. "

Kaite blinked and wondered what she was talking about but didn't have much time to. Before he realized what was going on, Cathy grabbed him by the overall straps and crushed her mouth to his. His eyes were wide as she kissed him like he had never been kissed before and he was speechless when she pulled away. He took a couple of steps backward before running like hell.

Cathy rolled her eyes and waited for all of the emotional outpourings to finish up. Wolfwood and Milly were the first to stop but continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Cathy looked over at Vash and Meryl just in time to catch them exchanging a very quick, very shy kiss. When they finished, someone started to applaud and everyone on the platform seemed to join in.

Wolfwood and Milly both blushed as she tried to stand up straight. Meryl and Vash separated, trying to look innocent as they pretended the kiss didn't happen and they didn't know each other at all. All they could do was wait until everyone stopped paying attention to them so they could make their getaway. Cathy picked up the cross and smiled, " Come on, gang. "

Wolfwood blinked as he threw on his sunglasses; stupefied that Cathy could handle the cross. Cathy dropped it and smiled sheepishly. " Um, oops. "

Wolfwood took it from her, " It's okay. I'll grab that. "

The small group started to walk away but Vash abruptly stopped after putting his sunglasses back on. Meryl looked at him and furrowed her brow. " What's wrong? "

He turned on his heel and went back to the bench. He grabbed up the box of donuts and smiled. " We can't leave these behind, can we? "

Meryl slapped a hand over her eyes, " I didn't just kiss that, did I? "

Cathy looked at Meryl, " Yes. It is sad but it is true. "

Vash walked back, already on his 4th donut and smiled. " Where to? " He said before he poked the 5th in his mouth.

" Home, " Meryl sighed. " Let's just go home. "

The five of them walked down the steps that led to the platform. Wolfwood and Milly had an arm around one another as Vash and Meryl walked just a little bit ahead with Cathy bringing up the rear. For once, everything seemed right on the dusty ball of sand they called home. As they passed a nicely dressed street musician playing a saxophone, Vash reached into his pocket and flipped a coin into the man's tip jar.

The young man opened his eyes, knowing the sound of a twenty-five-cecent piece and wanted to know whom the cheap bastard was that threw it. He stopped playing as his eyes fell on Cathy and he paused to look at her. " Do I know you? " He asked, attracting Cathy's attention.

She gasped and shook her head, " No way, man. You don't know me. "

" I could swear I have seen your face somewhere before, " He said smoothly as if he really did know her and was testing her to see if he could catch her in a lie.

Cathy tried to keep her breathing even as she repeated, " No. Way. Man. You. Don't. Know. Me. "

Wolfwood scanned the exchange quickly, deciding to step in when Cathy started to tremble. He could tell Cathy was uneasy and he could swear he had seen the man before but he could figure out where. He reached into his pocket and slipped a ten double dollar bill into the man's tip jar as he leaned closer to the young man. " You're making her uncomfortable, pal. She just lost her dad and she doesn't need to be harassed, " He growled threateningly in a low whisper.

" Sure, man, " The man said uneasily. He watched as Wolfwood walked away with a small group of people and packed up his things. He looked down at his saxophone, his eyes wide a saucers, " Damn it, Lydia… we have to go tell the master about this. "


	17. Chapter 17

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Sixteen: A Brother's Revenge

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue me. Nagato learns that Wolfwood is still alive and is in the company of…)

Nagato narrowed his eyes as he lifted his fork, the sound of approaching footsteps coming to him. A blonde man carrying a saxophone case came running in and he was as white as a sheet. " What is it, Victor? " Nagato sighed, sticking the fork into the center of the cheesecake he had been eating but not looking at Victor.

" Master Nagato, " Victor bowed quickly, " I have some really important news. "

Nagato clasped his hands and put his elbows on the table. He sighed and looked at Victor, " Do you expect me to read your mind or are you going to tell me? "

Victor jerked his thumb over his shoulder, " I was at the sand steamer dock and I saw… I saw HIM! Nicholas D. Wolfwood isn't dead. "

Nagato stared at Victor for a long moment before a slow smile spread across his lips. He started laughing and leaned back in his chair. Victor furrowed his brow, " I am not kidding, Master! I saw him with my own eyes… he was with… "

Nagato stopped laughing and became serious, " I understand that you saw him, Victor. What I don't understand is why Midvalley trained such an excitable young man who jumps to conclusions. "

Victor hung his head, " I am sorry, Master. "

Nagato chuckled, " Yes, I know you are. Now, back to the subject at hand. I was not laughing at you but I was laughing because my plans have been sweetened ten fold by the fact the preacher in black is still amongst the living. "

" So we are still going to… " Victor started.

" Yes. It will be much more fun, " Nagato picked up the fork and started eating the cheesecake again. He swallowed and smiled, " It may even be interesting. "

" He was with… " Victor stammered.

" Leave. I have to make some plans, " Nagato waved his hand.

Victor bowed, " Yes, master. "

* * *

Milly looked in the rear view mirror again to see Wolfwood as he rode behind the car and sighed. " This is so wonderful and so odd at the same time, don't you think? " Meryl asked.

Milly looked at her, " Huh? "

" Well, it's wonderful because he's back and all but it's weird because of where we left him. He covered a lot of ground in so quickly, it is almost impossible to grasp. Steele is so far away but it's only been a little over two weeks since the incident at the bank, " Meryl shook her head.

Cathy leaned over the back of the seat and sighed, " It's amazing how fast you can go on the wings of an Angelina II. "

Meryl shook her head, " Even on a bike, Cathy. Steele is a twenty-day trip on a Thomas away from here. "

" But Miss Meryl, " Cathy said, " They looked like they traveled non-stop when I met them. "

Meryl sighed, " You do have a point there. "

Milly looked up again, " I don't care about any of that. I am just happy Mr. Wolfwood and Mr. Vash are both back. "

Cathy looked out the window and back at Milly, " What? "

Meryl nodded, " Yes. I don't know what name you know him by but his name is Vash. "

" You mean Vash The Stampede? " Cathy stammered.

Meryl giggled, " Yes. That is the one and only humanoid typhoon. He carries the dubious title of Mankind's First Localized Disaster. "

Cathy threw herself back against the seat and let out a frustrated sigh. Meryl looked at Cathy out of the corner of her eye and grinned, " Don't worry. He's really a good guy. "

Cathy nodded, " Uh huh, I believe you. "

* * *

Nagato typed an access code into a keypad, the doors to the room in front of him opening with the slow hiss of hydraulics. He stepped inside and typed another code into a keypad on an inside wall. The doors slid shut and he continued down the path until he reached another room.

He stopped as if he were listening to someone and smiled, " Oh no. I will avenge him. When I am finished with the preacher and everything he loves, you will be next because you are just as guilty. "

He listened some more and started laughing as he walked into the room. In the center of it was a dimly lit plant and there was a visible outline of a man's body inside of it. Nagato looked up and smiled, " Oh no, Knives. The way I have this plant set up, you will never heal. "

Blue eyes opened and tried to focus on Nagato as they narrowed in anger. Muscles tried to flex but it was no use because Knives was still too weak. A tear slipped from the corner of his eye, frustration evident on his face as Nagato took a seat next to the plant. A deep frown creased his lips and he shut his eyes, what little energy he had was now gone.

Nagato's smile deepened, " Don't you hate your brother for what he did to you? If he hadn't rendered your limbs useless, you would have a chance. He should have killed you but he is too weak and wanted to save you. "

Nagato listened and frowned. He reached down and typed in something on the plant's control panel. Knives' body jerked and he would have probably screamed if he had the energy to. " You let that sap get to you… I am so ashamed. "

Nagato watched as Knives jerked for a few moments then readjusted the plant. Knives relaxed visibly and Nagato shut his eyes, " As much as I would love to kill you right now I can't. I have to keep you alive and I must keep the others alive until he gets here. All of you will be pawns in my game and each one of you will be important to my success. "

Nagato arched an eyebrow as he opened his eyes, " Well of course I am expecting guests, Knives. What fun would a party be without as many guests as possible? Who you ask? Well, your brother and two girls will arrive first then Wolfwood will make his appearance… fashionably late of course. "

Knives forced his eyes open for a moment but couldn't keep them that way for long. Nagato laughed, " Of course Vash will come and I will make sure he behaves… that is what the girls are for. He will have to behave or I will hurt them as well. I will keep them alive until the preacher in black comes to rescue them and I will force him to make a choice. "

Nagato growled and turned away from the plant, " You really should watch that mouth of yours, Knives. It's too bad that you are a vital part of my plan or I would cut you off right now. Of course, it does give me great pleasure to know that your brother and his friends will probably blame you for all of this and never know the truth. "


	18. Chapter 18

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Seventeen: The Story Is Told

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue.)

" I really thought I was going to die there, " Wolfwood sighed.

" But it all seems so… so… " Meryl shook her head as she tried to find the right word to describe Wolfwood's survival. " I thought we were the only people in the town. "

" The lady who saved me was just passing through when she saw me stumble into the church. She followed me inside but hid when she saw needle noggin. He didn't hang around long and she did everything she could, hoping she could save me once he had left, " Wolfwood reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigarette.

Meryl lifted her hand, " Could you please not do that in here, Mr. Wolfwood? "

Wolfwood put the cigarette away and sighed. " At any rate, the next thing I remembered was waking up in this room just before two kids came in. Apparently, I had not been as badly injured as I first thought but I was injured bad enough to put me in a coma for almost a month. The lady who rescued me said I had lost a lot of blood and my body probably did that so it could replace what I lost. "

" So who lived with her? You said you woke up before two kids came in, " Meryl said. " Were they her children? "

" As it turned out, she had a small orphanage. She had seven kids there and the older ones helped her care for me. They really pushed me to get better and, before I knew it, I was back to my old self again, " Wolfwood looked down at the table.

Meryl blinked, " But it's only been four months since you were shot, give or take a week or two. "

Wolfwood nodded, " Yeah, I know. I guess that woman must have had some pretty fantastic medicine. One of the kids told me she made it all herself. "

" I want to meet this lady and thank her for saving you. It's the least we can do, " Milly said quietly.

" I am afraid that isn't possible, honey, " Wolfwood looked at her.

Milly looked confused, " Why? "

" I really have no idea how to get back to her house. I didn't have a map when I left and just rode until I found a town. I don't know how many iles I traveled before I finally got to Steele, " Wolfwood noticed Cathy was starting to nod off to sleep. " Is there a problem, Cathy? "

Cathy shook her head, " No, Mr. Preacher. Your story is interesting but I am getting so sleepy. "

" Oh, " Wolfwood glanced over at the clock. Dinner had been long since finished and the hour was getting very late. " I guess that's only logical. "

Meryl stood to her feet, " Would you like to go to the guest room, Cathy? I am sure you are exhausted after everything you went through to catch up with these two. "

" That sounds really good," Cathy said.

Meryl smiled. " Come on. "

Cathy stood and followed Meryl as she led her to another part of the house. Meryl opened the door to a room between two others and motioned for Cathy to go inside. " It isn't much but it is place to sleep. "

" Thank you, Miss Meryl, " Cathy said and placed her backpack on the floor next to the single bed that sat in the middle of the room.

" Please, call me Meryl, " Meryl said. " It's okay. "

" Then thank you, Meryl. I really don't mean to impose on you, " Cathy looked down at the floor. " I really thought you didn't like me when we first met. "

" After I realized why Vash had brought you back with him, I decided he made the right choice. How could he just leave you if you had no place to go? "

" You're right. I don't think he would have left me if he had known that stuff at the time but I didn't mention it because I was certain the preacher hated me, " Cathy shook her head.

" Oh, Mr. Wolfwood likes kids and he's usually really nice to them. I don't think he hates you, " Meryl tried to assure Cathy.

Cathy looked at Meryl, " You don't know what happened back there. "

" No, I don't but I am certain he doesn't hate you. Can I ask you something? " Meryl said.

" Shoot, " Cathy replied.

" Why do you call him Mr. Preacher? I know you know what his name is but I haven't heard you call him anything but Mr. Preacher. "

Cathy sighed, " I can't bring myself to use his name because of the way I acted back in Winston. I did something that I later realized was so not right so I don't deserve to call him by his name at all. I mean it would have been hilarious if my father didn't get shot the very next morning. "

Meryl noticed tears welling up in Cathy's eyes and she hugged the girl. " I will listen if you want to tell me what happened. "

" My dad said that he was happy I was growing up to be such a nice person but he never really knew the truth, " Cathy sniffled.

" It's okay. Can you tell me what you did to make you feel so bad? " Meryl patted Cathy's shoulder.

" The preacher and Mr. Valentinez… I mean, Vash, got really drunk and I pulled a prank on them. I told my dad I had just made them comfortable but I had actually stripped them and put them in bed together, " Cathy confessed. " It was supposed to be funny. "

Meryl blinked; she was a little surprised that Cathy could handle two grown men on her own. She had also thought it was a little odd she had been able to handle Wolfwood's cross with no great effort. " I guess it wasn't though, huh? "

" No. McGee and his gang attacked the next morning and my father died thinking I had done something nice. I lied to him and that was the last time I saw him alive. "

Meryl sighed, " I don't know what to say but I am glad you were honest with me. I think I understand a little better now. Just be nice and try to get on Mr. Wolfwood's good side, okay? He'll be over it before you know it. "

" I hope so, " Cathy sniffled.

* * *

Milly was left alone with Wolfwood and Vash. She smiled, " Can I get either of you anything to drink? "

Vash shook his head, " Nope. I'm fine. "

Wolfwood smiled at Milly, " No, honey. I'm okay. "

" How was the trip on the sand steamer? " Milly asked. " I read that Brilliant Dynamites Neon was captured trying to hijack one just a few days ago. Was that the one you were on? "

Wolfwood nodded, " Yes. It was a pretty close call for Vash and myself as well. "

" Oh, I know. I read that the steamer was full of graduating Cavalry officers as well as a lot of undercover investigators. They had been planning the operation for a very long time because it seemed there was someone related to the steamer company was passing along information to the Bad Lads. They had been pulling small operations outside the canyon but Brilliant told the inside man he wanted a spectacular raid, " Milly looked at the table as she tried to recall more details.

" I wish someone had told us that, " Wolfwood shook his head. He pointed at Vash, " This idiot nearly got discovered. "

" Hey! If we hadn't been there, Brilliant would have used those dynamos to blow the Marshall to bits! " Vash said.

" That is true, " Wolfwood sighed.

Milly smiled as she looked up, " I knew it had to be Mr. Vash on the steamer because there was a little side note about a case of tomato sauce that had been broken into. I'm sure it didn't make sense to a lot of people but it made sense to Meryl and me. "

" That tomato sauce is what saved the Marshall's life, " Vash smiled.

" Yes, in a strange, Vash The Stampede sort of way, " Wolfwood added.

Meryl returned a few moments later and yawned. " I don't know about you guys but today has been one heck of a day and I am ready to get some sleep. "

" Yeah, I guess it has, " Vash looked at Wolfwood. " You want to go see my place now? We'll sleep there tonight… "

" No! Please stay! " Milly said, startling everyone. She realized she had said it very loud and blushed. " I'm sorry. I meant to say… well… "

Meryl sighed, " Ever since the… Wait. Vash, come with me for a minute. "

Vash looked puzzled, " Uh, okay. "

He followed Meryl out into the hall and she looked at him, her eyes deadly serious. She arched an eyebrow as she leaned closer to him, " Does he know or did you not tell him? "

" About what? " Vash asked slowly.

" You know, " Meryl put a hand over her eyes and sighed. " The kids… his kids at the orphanage. "

Vash nodded, " Yeah. He knows, he read it in the paper I think. "

" Well, Milly's been afraid to sleep since it happened and she's been getting four hours a night maybe… and I have been scared too. I would really like it if you two stayed here tonight, " Meryl mumbled towards the end of the sentence.

" Huh? I didn't catch that last part, " Vash said.

Meryl clenched her fists at her sides, " Could the two of you sleep here tonight? "

" I guess it will be okay, " Vash felt his face heat up. It was obvious where Wolfwood would end up but he didn't know where he was going to sleep. " But where will I sleep? "

" Could you please sleep in my room? " Meryl heard herself say the words but they didn't feel like they were coming from her mouth. Before Vash had gone to fight Knives, the two of them had gotten closer but her displeasure over his living arrangements had pushed them apart. He had also started acting like he was afraid to get close to her for some reason and Knives' disappearance didn't help.

Vash was certain he was as red as his trademark coat now. She had just asked him to sleep in her room so he knew she had to be frightened. He forced his voice to come back to him and said, " Uh… okay. "

" Thank you, Vash. Let's go ask Wolfwood if he'll be okay with staying here tonight, " Meryl looked towards the living room.

" Something tells me he won't mind a bit, " Vash said quietly.

" Let's go ask anyway, " Meryl walked towards the living room.

Vash followed her quietly, ~Man, she just asked me to sleep in her room. I guess she's not mad at me anymore… ~

Milly stood to her feet when Vash and Meryl returned. " Meryl? Can they stay for tonight? I mean I would feel safer if they were here. "

Meryl nodded her head, " Yes, they can stay. "

Milly sighed, " Thank you, Meryl. "

" I would like the couch, " Wolfwood glanced over at Milly. ~I would really like to be with alone with her though. ~

Milly looked a little hurt, " You're not going to sleep in my room? "

Wolfwood looked a little surprised that Milly had been so forward. He ran a hand through his hair, " I guess if that's what you want. "

" I do, " Milly blushed and looked down at the floor. " I would feel a lot safer. "

" I'll go then, " Wolfwood smiled.

Meryl sighed and looked at Vash, " Then I guess we should all go to bed then. We'll have all day tomorrow for more talking and I am really exhausted. "

" I am too, " Vash yawned and waited for Meryl to leave the room. If Wolfwood saw them leave together, he would never live through the taunting and he didn't want Meryl to think he was too eager to be alone with her. Meryl looked at him and he nodded, hoping she would get the message. He motioned to Wolfwood with his eyes and Meryl realized what he was trying to say.

Meryl turned and walked from the room. Milly looked at Vash as he seemed to be looking at the clock and she looked at Wolfwood. After a few minutes, Vash turned to leave the room. He turned left and Milly called out to him, " Meryl's room is to the right, Mr. Vash. "

Vash froze in the hall and turned on his heel. He dashed passed the living room, sure that Wolfwood and Milly were going to start laughing at him. He slowed down and looked for Meryl's door. It was the only one slightly open so he went to it and slipped inside.

* * *

" They need to give it up and admit they like each other, " Wolfwood sighed after he had heard a door shut.

Milly put an arm around Wolfwood and leaned her head against his shoulder, " I don't know why they keep trying to deny it. Even I can see there's something there and they already fight like a married couple. "

Wolfwood wrapped an arm around Milly's waist and sighed, " And I thought you always overlooked the obvious. "

Milly pulled away and slapped him playfully, " That was so not nice! "

Wolfwood hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. " I was just playing. You really are a smart girl. You are a very beautiful one too. "

Milly blushed as Wolfwood's lips brushed against hers. " Thank you, Nicholas, " She whispered as if she were afraid someone would hear her call him by his given name. He had insisted that she call him by it that night in Tonim Town and refused to speak it after Vash had returned with the news. She felt like she was flying as he kissed her and was so happy to have him with her again.

A long moment passed as they kissed, each of them savoring just like it was their first. Wolfwood pulled away with a sigh and smiled. " Perhaps we should take this to your room. I don't how much longer I can control myself. "

Milly blushed again, " That sounds good. "


	19. Chapter 19

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Eighteen: Midnight Reflections

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. There's a kiss and a BIG fat episode 17 spoiler with a lot of speculation.)

Wolfwood stared at Milly as she slept in his arms. She had her face pillowed against his shoulder and her arms wrapped around him like she was afraid he would vanish before morning came. It seemed like she still thought it was a dream he was back but it was as real as it could get. Wolfwood buried his chin in her hair and kissed the crown of her head as one of his hands strayed to her stomach.

During the talk they had before she fell asleep, she told him she was carrying his child. He was overjoyed to hear the news but he was a little scared too. The first sure thing he had to do was ask Milly to be his wife and he would do that as soon as he could get her a ring. ~God, I don't even know what ring size she wears or how much it will cost. ~

He shut his eyes and tried to think about how much money he had. He would need to save as much as possible because there was no telling where his hunt for Nagato would take him. He still had quite a bit of what Momma gave him because he had been saving it as an emergency stash. It took most of the reward for McGee to get the sand steamer tickets and he was certain he still had a good amount of the Nebraskas' reward as well.

He recalled the money Mac had given him and smiled. He thought about the words he said when he took the money, " You never know when it will come in handy. "

~Oh how true… How so very true, ~ He thought.

* * *

(^o.o^ Kuroneko-sama moment! A large black cat sat on a windowsill, its green eyes dilated to see though the darkness as it meowed at the moons. A large bird sat on a nearby power pole and its eyes focused on Meryl's bedroom window with the quiet hum of gears turning.)

Vash stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He could hear Meryl's breathing and it was driving him crazy. His lips tingled with the memory of the totally spontaneous kiss at the platform and he felt like he wanted more. He was sure it surprised her almost as much as it surprised him when it happened.

What had caused that to happen? They had come close to kissing a couple of times but they always stopped themselves before they did. He was still so scared of getting close to anyone for so long and it seemed he still was frightened of it. It seemed he was scared emotionally just as much as he was physically.

~I guess one can get that way after watching everyone and everything you love get destroyed, ~He thought as a tear came to his eye. It was true and painfully so at that. Everyone he seemed to care for ended up dying. First, it was Rem and countless others as the years wore on, Wolfwood's death seeming to be the final straw.

It was as if Knives didn't want him to ever love anyone for as long as they both lived. Even Meryl and the tall girl had almost been killed because of him. They probably would have been killed if he hadn't shot Legato. ~Everyone who touches me dies! It's not fair! ~

He shut his eyes but they were open a second later as he realized not exactly everyone who he touched died. Wolfwood had lived… the only man Vash considered close enough to be a brother was still alive and asleep in the arms of the woman in he loved in another room. Something had to be said for his survival but Vash still wasn't sure what it was; he was still in awe of Wolfwood's angel filled story.

He wasn't sure what it was about the black haired priest but there was something about him that made Vash feel like they were connected… like they were two sides of the same coin. When they were together, Vash felt almost like he did with Knives until Steve's abuse had pushed him over the edge. When he thought Wolfwood had died, it nearly destroyed him and he had to find Knives so he could stop him before he killed anyone else.

The girls' safety wasn't the only reason he left them in Tonim Town. He needed to grieve and figure out how Wolfwood had known about Knives to begin with. Legato didn't let him have that chance though and plunged Vash into even deeper despair by forcing Vash to kill him. After that, Vash had nearly been killed and would have been if Meryl hadn't stepped in.

His thoughts slipped back to Knives and all the things that had pushed him to become what he was. Vash knew Steve beat Knives a lot; Steve beat him a lot too. The jerk thought the twins were monsters because they had grown so quickly and were so smart. He hated them because they weren't human but that shouldn't have mattered; it didn't matter to Rem.

For a time, it seemed that Steve was the only one who hated the young plants but Knives knew different and let Vash know that after they had evacuated the ship. He told Vash that everyone hated them because they were different but Vash refused to believe it. Rem and Joey seemed to like them well enough but Mary and Rowan regarded them with tolerance; after all, the boys could keep the plants running with only a fraction of the effort it took Steve. Their intelligence was another thing Steve couldn't stand because it made him look like the idiot he was.

Vash couldn't recall when the beatings had started but Steve made it a practice to slap the two boys around at least once every twenty four to forty eight hours, especially when he was drunk. He always did it when the boys were separate and Vash attributed that to the fact the jerk was probably afraid they would gang up on him. He wondered just how far the abuse went with Knives some times though and wondered it got past the point that Vash had been exposed to. He pulled the blanket tighter as he heard Steve's voice in his head, his words slurred by alcohol.

~You know, it would be better if the two of you were little girls but with that long hair, I can just pretend, ~ He had said, reaching for his pants.

Vash remembered shutting his eyes and begging Steve to leave him alone, the tears streaming down his cheeks. The crying just made Steve laugh, ~That's right. Cry like a little bitch, ~ He had told Vash. ~That'll make it better. ~

When the intercom crackled to life and Joey called Steve to the bridge, Vash felt like someone had freed him from an inescapable prison. Steve cussed after the intercom was turned off and left the room, leaving Vash to cry over what almost had happened. He collected himself enough to find one of the anti-gravity locks and went inside, continuing to cry until Knives found him. He told him everything would be okay and they just had to get through everything for just a little longer.

Shortly after that, Knives had been acting strange and Vash wondered what had happened but was afraid to ask. Had Steve got at Knives and did what he had tried to do to him? He wanted to ask but he was scared, scared that Rem would find out about what had been going on. Neither of the boys had told Rem about what Steve had been doing to them because they knew it would hurt her too much.

She had seen the bruises but it was Knives that told her they were nothing, saying that he and Vash had just played too rough and it was nothing to worry about. Knives started to act more distant and kept to himself a little more each day, worrying Vash. He thought it was strange that Knives hadn't stuck around to get his haircut and set out to look for him once he had searched the meadow with Rem. He finally found him and was shocked to see Knives had cut his hair by himself.

It looked rather unique and seemed to suit the quieter of the two in a strange way. He expressed his want to be an individual and Vash accepted that. After all, they were two separate beings that shared many things but were also different in their own ways. It wasn't until a few hours later when Vash realized just how different the two of them had become.

It had all started when they went to the meadow to walk with Rem when the butterfly in the spider's web caught his eye. He reached for the web and wanted to save the butterfly but not harm the spider. Knives had seen the web as well but had a different idea. He reached out and grabbed the spider, killing it so the butterfly could break free of the web.

Both Vash and Rem had been shocked by Knives action but he remained cool about it. He explained it was the easiest way to stop the spider. Vash said he wanted to save them both and Knives told him it would have been impossible because, if he had saved them both, the spider would eventually die of starvation. Knives wrote if off as simple logic but neither Vash nor Rem saw it that way.

Rem told Knives that both of them were living creatures and he had no right to decide who lived and who died. At that point, Knives had advance on Rem, telling her that he had made the right choice and explained his logic. Vash didn't like the look in his eyes and pounced on Knives, telling him he was wrong. After a tense moment, they separated and Knives left, telling Vash he didn't make any sense.

After that, they had been summoned to the cold sleep outer room to find Mary, Rowan and Joey. Steve had done something horrible to Mary and he was bound up in a straight jacket. Joey sentenced him to the cold sleep until they could get somewhere to put him away for good. Steve maintained he was innocent but no one would listen… except for Rem.

Rem wanted the others to hear Steve's side of the story but they wouldn't listen and Mary said that Steve had raped her. Vash and Knives watched as Steve was frozen, a self-satisfied grin tugging at the corners of Knives' mouth. The grin sent chills through Vash as he realized who had really been raped and it wasn't Mary. Vash wanted to tell Rem about the abuse but something about the way Knives looked at that moment told him not to… at least not there.

They went to look at the hologram of the geranium after Steve had been frozen and Vash felt that would be good time to tell Rem about what had been going on but they started to talk about other things. Joey then came into the room with Knives and said the analysis of the planet would be completed soon and he wanted them to come to the bridge to see it. Joey left and Knives stayed, acting like the spider incident hadn't happened. That was when everything got shot all to hell.

Vash shook his head; he hated it… whenever he thought about it, he had to recall the whole thing. It was one of the clearest memories he had and it played like a movie his brain every time, right down to the last details. He could see Rem, tears streaming down he cheeks as she told him to take care of Knives. He would take care of him once he found him again and he knew he could make him change if he could convince him that humans weren't all spiders trying to kill the butterflies.

Vash wanted to look over at Meryl's bed as he remembered how he felt when he realized that part of Rem's spirit had come back to him. That was another reason he was so scared to get close to her; he didn't know if he could take losing Rem a second time and he knew he couldn't take losing Meryl if things got bad again.

" Vash? " Meryl's whisper caught him by surprise.

He sat up and looked over at her. She was on her side and looking at him, her face bathed in the moonlight that filled the room. " Yeah, what's up Meryl? "

She felt a wave of electricity move through her body at the sound of Vash speaking her name. The feeling passed and she sighed, " I can't sleep. "

" I can't either, " Vash shook his head. " Are you scared of something? "

" Not really. I just have a lot on my mind I guess, " Meryl propped herself up on her elbow. She looked down at the bed, " You aren't very comfortable down there, are you? "

" It's okay. It will do. I have slept on cave floors… " Vash said.

" Y-y-y-you can get up here with me if you want. I have a lot of room and I think we can share with no problem, " Meryl struggled with the words as she tried to hold back her tears. She braced herself for Vash's reaction and listened as silence filled the room. Would he be able to sense just how scared she really was even though she didn't want to admit it?

Vash stared at Meryl's bed for a long time. She didn't have a big bed but he could feasibly sleep in it and not get too close to her if he slept on his side. He stayed quiet and Meryl sighed again but this time it was to mask a sob she could no longer fight. " I shouldn't have been so forward… I'm sorry but I would just feel a lot safer if you were up here. "

" Then you are scared, aren't you Meryl? " Vash asked quietly. She had been brave trying to hide it and he admired that she didn't want to worry him.

Meryl nodded, still not looking at him, " I haven't been able to sleep well at all since those psychos killed those orphans. They are still out there… somewhere. What if they want to kill again and come to the city to do it, Vash? " Her voice cracked.

Vash was on his feet and his blankets fell to the floor with a soft rustle. He crossed the room quickly and knelt down next to the side of the bed. He offered his arms to Meryl and she grabbed him, surprising him just a little. She pressed the side of her face against his and he could feel the tears on her cheeks.

Vash hesitated before holding Meryl a little tighter. " How long have you been crying? " He whispered into her ear.

" Since you went to change your clothes, " Meryl whispered back.

" That long, huh? "

" Yeah. "

Vash sighed, " If you need me to be here that bad, I'll hold you. "

Meryl pulled away and looked into Vash's face, " Would you please? "

" Yeah, " Vash whispered. They stared into each others eyes for a long time and were unaware they were drawing ever closer until their lips brushed. Vash felt his cheeks fill with heat and he moved to pull away but Meryl stopped him.

" Please kiss me again, Vash. Please? When we kissed this afternoon… I can't explain it " Meryl blushed. The truth was it had been something she had dreamed of for a long time and when it happened, she felt like she would wake up any second.

" As long as Knives is out there, I can't get close to anyone. I would love to get close to you but I'm afraid it will all start again, " Vash wanted to kiss Meryl too but he couldn't. He didn't want her to get hurt.

Meryl looked away from Vash, " You don't want me. "

Vash shook his head slowly, " Meryl… I want you but I am afraid. "

Meryl looked back at Vash, " Stop being so afraid then. How can you have lived this long and been so afraid? "

Vash sighed, " I don't know. I have just lived through it somehow…surrounded by friends but all alone. "

Meryl put her hand under Vash's chin and made him face her, " You can't let him ruin your life any more. I know you will find him and have no problem bringing him back again. He can't be that fully healed and is probably still weak. You said it yourself; it took a lot out of him when he did the double Angel Arms and he would take a long time to heal without a plant because the damage was too great. "

Vash shut his eyes, " But Meryl, it's been over three months since then and there is so much more. He has help just like he did the last time. Wolfwood thinks some of the Gung-Ho Guns had students. "

" Where would he get an idea like that? " Meryl blinked.

Vash thought for a long time about how he could break the truth to Meryl gently. The tall girl didn't need to know the truth yet and Wolfwood would probably let her know when the time was right. Finally, Vash quietly said, " Someone told him. "

Meryl furrowed her brow, " Who? Who told him and when? "

" He probably found it out when he was looking for me after Augusta. Meryl, there's still so much that even I don't know about him. I feel he still has a lot we haven't seen yet. "

" What do you mean? Do you think he was out to get you? " Meryl asked quietly. " Do you think he was one of them? "

" I don't think he is out to get me now but I really don't know about back then," A tear slipped out of the corner of Vash's eye as he told the lie. He just couldn't let Meryl know the truth. " He almost died because of me. "

Meryl shook her head, " But he's alive, Vash. Wolfwood did not die. Not everyone who touches you dies. I'm still alive, aren't I? "

" I want you to stay that way too, " Vash let another tear slip out of his eye. " I want you to meet a nice guy and have lots of kids… I want you to have the best. "

" I don't want to meet a nice guy and have a lot of kids, Vash. "

" Then what do you want? " Vash opened his eyes and looked at Meryl. He was surprised to see her smiling a half-hearted smile. She leaned in and kissed him gently for a few long moments he wanted to last forever.

She pulled away and smiled a very tiny smile before saying three little words. " I want you. "


	20. Chapter 20

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Nineteen: Trouble In Paradise

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. I can't say much but this is a pivotal chapter. Spoilers.)

Meryl stood at the stove, cooking breakfast while Vash tried to help her with it. Milly had already set the table and was now sitting next to Wolfwood, both of them holding hands under the table. Meryl growled and pointed towards the table, " Go sit down, Vash! I can handle this myself! "

Vash put his hands up in a defensive gesture, " Okay! I was just trying to help! I'm sorry! "

Wolfwood laughed as Vash sat down. " What's wrong, needle noggin? Did your snoring keep her awake last night or did you get caught trying to cop a feel while she slept? "

Vash glared at Wolfwood, " I don't snore and I didn't try to cop a feel! "

" You do too snore, " Wolfwood said. " Why do you think I had to sleep with my head under a pillow during most of the trip? "

" At least I don't wear other people's clothes! " Vash responded. " Those pajamas look really spiffy on you but I know they can't be yours. Yellow and pink just aren't your colors. "

Milly blushed and looked down at the table. Wolfwood growled, " At least these are clean! I had to take two showers after wearing those damn things you had on in Winston and THEN I had to burn them to put them out of their misery! "

" Hey! Those were my favorite jeans! " Vash whined. " I wondered what happened to them! "

" They were fixing to run away but couldn't stand to smell themselves anymore! " Wolfwood snarled.

" Quit it! No fighting at the breakfast table! " Meryl came to the table with the first plates of food and looked around. Her frown deepened, " I don't see Cathy. I thought I told you to wake her up, Vash. "

Vash sighed, " I tried but she wouldn't budge. I'll go try again. "

" Try what? " Cathy asked as she walked into the kitchen, rubbing her left eye with her fist.

Meryl shook her head, " I thought Vash hadn't woke you up. "

Cathy yawned and laughed. " It's okay. I sleep really deep. I thought I was dreaming when he came in there I guess. "

" Okay, " Meryl sat down the plates she was carrying. " Could you please help me with the rest of the food? "

Cathy nodded, " Yes ma'am. "

Meryl and Cathy went to get the other plates. Once their backs were turned, Wolfwood looked at Vash. Vash returned the glance and looked at a plate of food. Wolfwood growled and Milly was thoroughly puzzled by the exchange.

Cathy and Meryl returned before Milly could ask what was going on. Meryl sat down next to Vash after giving everyone a plate and Cathy took a seat next to her. Everything was relatively quiet as they ate but it didn't go unnoticed when Vash's hand would slip under the table every so often and usually the same time Meryl's hand vanished as well. Wolfwood was the first to finish and he stood up, " I have something I need to go take care of in town. "

Milly blinked, " I thought you said you were going to spend the day with me. "

Wolfwood smiled, " I am, honey but I have to go take care of something first. "

" Can I go too? " Vash and Cathy said together then glared at each other.

" I asked first! " Cathy said.

" Well, I've known him longer! " Vash countered.

Cathy grinned wickedly, " That's right. You two know each other **_really_** well. "

" We're just friends! " Vash stated.

Wolfwood cleared his throat, " Actually, I need to go take care of this alone. I promise I won't be gone long and Vash will be here to protect you ladies. "

" Please don't be gone too long, " Milly said. " I missed you so much. "

Wolfwood kissed her on the forehead, " I'll be back before you know it, honey. I'm going to go change and then I'll be out of here. Does anyone need anything while I'm gone? "

Vash smiled, " There's this donut place across from the shoe store that makes these really great donuts and… " His words trailed off as Wolfwood rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Vash stood up, " Hey! Come back! "

Wolfwood walked to Milly's room and knew Vash would be right behind him. The sound of fast footsteps let him know he was right. " Now, can we talk? " He said and turned to face Vash.

" I guess. What was that glance for earlier? " Vash asked.

Wolfwood smirked, " I saw you watching Meryl and don't think I didn't notice you holding her hand. So, did you make any headway with her? "

Vash paled and put his hands up, " I don't want to talk about it. "

Wolfwood shook his head, " It's okay to be shy. I just wanted to know if you had to stay in the floor all night or not. "

Vash looked at the floor, " No. She got scared and had me get in the bed with her. "

Wolfwood gave Vash a sideways glance, " Don't say anymore. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. If anything happened, it's your business. "

Vash fidgeted, " We just talked. "

Wolfwood nodded, " Okay. I believe you. Now, how good are you at keeping secrets? "

Vash snapped his head up, " What kind of secrets? "

" Oh, I don't know. A secret like me being in league with The Gung-Ho Guns… " Wolfwood watched as Vash went pale again. " That's what I thought. Never mind. "

" I really didn't tell her, " Vash stammered. " I said that you thought the other Gung-Ho Guns had students and she asked how. "

" And you said what? " Wolfwood asked not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

" I said there is still a lot things I don't know about you and you probably found out while you were looking for me after I trashed Augusta, " Vash shook his head. " I didn't want to say anything in case you were going to tell the girls the truth some day. "

Wolfwood leaned against the wall and sighed, " Damn it, needle noggin. That was almost too close. I want to tell them eventually. "

" How soon is eventually? " Vash asked.

" Tonight at dinner… right before I ask Milly to marry me, " Wolfwood shut his eyes. " Shit. I just said too much. You'll probably slip and tell her before then. "

" I can keep a secret, " Vash smiled, " That's great, pal! I hope she says yes. "

" I guess I'll lay all the cards on the table since you said you can keep a secret, " Wolfwood opened his eyes and looked at Vash. " She's going to have my baby so it's the right thing to do and I want to have her as my wife. "

Vash's jaw dropped, " Oh my God! Did you just say what I think you just said? "

Wolfwood nodded, " Yes. Now, do you think you can keep your mouth shut? "

" I think I can, " Vash nodded. " That's great! You're going to be a father… "

Wolfwood grabbed Vash by his nightshirt, " I mean it, needle noggin. You can't even tell Meryl about this. "

" The baby part or the proposal? " Vash asked.

" You know which part, needle noggin. I think Meryl knows about the baby part. She does live with Milly, you know. "

Vash laughed, " Oh yeah. "

Wolfwood let Vash go, " Now, you need to keep an eye on the girls while I am gone and make sure nothing happens to them. "

" Okay. You think the Second Generation is going to try something? " Vash became serious.

Wolfwood shook his head, " I don't know but I'd rather you be here because I know you can handle it. "

Vash nodded, " I guess you're right. Hey… "

" What? " Wolfwood said.

" What was that all about yesterday? You know, when you got really close to that street musician that spoke to Cathy, " Vash looked down the hall to make sure no one was coming. " He looked like you threatened to kill him. "

" That guy was bothering her. She got really agitated when he spoke to her and he kept insisting he knew her from somewhere. I told him to leave her alone, " Wolfwood shook his head. " That poor kid can't go anywhere it seems. "

" She must think her beauty is a curse, " Vash sighed. " She is very pretty if you haven't noticed. "

" I noticed but she's the kind of pretty that always seems to hide something… " Wolfwood grinned at Vash. " Isn't she a little young for you? "

Vash blushed furiously, " I didn't mean anything! I was just saying she's pretty. "

" And you annoy the shit out of her, just like every other woman that crosses your path, " Wolfwood smirked. " Well, except for one… "

Vash shook his head, " I'm not going to listen to this! "

" As much as I would like to stand here and rag on you, I need to get going, " Wolfwood turned to go into Milly's room but turned back to Vash. " Not one word, needle noggin. "

Vash laughed, relived that Wolfwood decided to back off for the moment, " My lips are sealed… if you promise to bring me back a big box of donuts. "

" Okay, you win. At any rate, I'm taking the cross with me just in case anything happens in town. Knowing how my luck is when you are around, something will happen if I don't have it. "

Vash looked very indignant, " What the hell is that supposed to mean? "

" You know exactly what it means. I swear… You'd think you had a black cat following you around as bad as your luck is. "

" Well, it wouldn't be that way if I had any control over it, " Vash huffed and turned away.

" Well you don't so all I can do is watch my ass, " Wolfwood said. Vash turned around and stuck his tongue out. Wolfwood rolled his eyes, " Oh, that was mature. "

" I'm going back to the kitchen, " Vash growled and turned on his heel.

" One more thing, " Wolfwood called after Vash. Vash stopped and turned back.

Wolfwood pointed at Vash and Vash pointed at him. " Not one word! " They said in unison. They blinked and started to chuckle after a long silence.

" Is it me? " Wolfwood smiled, " Or are we starting to read each others minds? "

" I hope not, " Vash smirked. " I really don't want to know what goes on inside YOUR head. "

* * *

Wolfwood looked down at the jewelry case and sighed. There were all kinds of beautiful rings he thought would look great on Milly but he didn't know which one she would like the best. He looked in his jacket at the feather and felt a little sad.

~Damn it, Momma. I could really use your advice right now, ~ He thought.

A saleswoman came over and smiled, " Can I help you? "

Wolfwood nodded, " I think I need a woman's opinion on this. "

The woman leaned on the case, " You're going to ask a girl to marry you, aren't you? "

Wolfwood smiled and looked away, " Yeah, I am. "

The woman smile broadened, " That is wonderful. Did you have anything particular in mind? "

Wolfwood sighed, " Well, I have a price limit. I really need to save as much money as possible because of… other circumstances. "

The woman looked over the frames of her glasses, " You're going to be a father aren't you? "

Wolfwood nodded, " Yeah. "

" That's okay. You can't expect everything to happen in the right order all the time. Sometimes you just have to play with the hand that fate has dealt to you, " The woman got a far away look in her eyes. " I had my son before I got married and things still worked out good. "

" I'm happy to hear that, " Wolfwood looked down at the rings again.

" Why don't you ask your mother to help you pick one? A lot of men bring them along to help them choose, " The woman said quietly.

Wolfwood shook his head, " That's not possible. My mother has been dead since I was very little. "

The woman gasped, " I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's a shame though. I'm sure she would be very proud of you. "

Wolfwood shook his head, " Don't worry about it. "

" Now, you have a price limit and she's going to have a baby. Let me see… " The woman pushed her glasses up on her nose and stared down at the jewelry case. " Oh! This one is perfect! "

Wolfwood watched as the woman reached into the case and pulled out a golden ring set with a smoky gray stone. She held it up and looked at Wolfwood, smiling. " What? " He asked.

" The stone matches your eyes almost perfectly. Now, what color hair does she have? If it is black like yours, I may have to have my husband reset the stone in something more silvery, " The woman looked down at the case as she tried to find an example of the metal she was speaking of.

" She has honey colored hair, " Wolfwood said.

The woman smiled, " Lovely. This ring will match her too. Now, do you know what size she wears? "

Wolfwood shook his head, " She's got big hands because she is a big girl. "

" Hmmm. How tall? " The woman placed a hand on her chin as she started to think.

Wolfwood held his hand about forehead level, " The top of her head meets me about here. "

" Good lord! She is a tall one! " The woman exclaimed.

" Her best friend barely meets her shoulder, " Wolfwood chuckled.

The woman looked at the ring and furrowed her brow, " Well, I am going to have my husband make a bigger ring based on this design. Let me go see if he can do it for you right now. "

" I can't wait too long, " Wolfwood said. " I promised I would spend the day with her and she wasn't happy that I had to go out this morning. "

" He may be able to do it right now. Let me go check, " The woman went to the back of the store. She came back and smiled, " He is working on it. It should be about twenty minutes. "

" That quick? " Wolfwood arched an eyebrow.

The woman nodded, " He just has to cut it and add a piece to it. Don't worry; it won't weaken it at all. "

Wolfwood sighed and walked to the door, " Well, I have to go get some donuts for a friend. He said he would keep my secret for a big box of them. "

" Oh how funny! Is he going to be your best man? " The woman giggled.

" If he doesn't do something stupid between now and the wedding, he might be, " Wolfwood shook his head. " He's accident-prone. "

" For his sake, I hope he stays out of trouble. I'll see you when you get back, " The woman waved as Wolfwood walked out the door.

Wolfwood walked down the street and looked for the donut shop Vash had told him about. He found it but stopped when he heard an explosion and looked around for the source. A cloud of smoke rose from a ridge overlooking the town and Wolfwood ducked into an alley, knocking over a trash can as he did (^o.o^ Kuroneko-sama moment!) A black cat with huge green eyes fell out of the can and scampered down the alley, meowing in displeasure.

He scanned the ridge and barely made out the figure of a person lying on the ground. He couldn't see much from where he was and the person was too far away for him to make out any distinguishing features. ~I can't move or he'll shoot me but if I stay here, he'll still shoot me. Damn it! ~

Wolfwood noticed the figure hadn't moved to do anything and decided to risk moving. He took a deep breath and dashed towards the Angelina II. When he got there, he went down to the ground and reached into his saddlebag. He rummaged around until he found what appeared to be a pair of binoculars and skittered back to the alley.

He located the figure again and focused the binoculars on it. He stomach clenched as he realized the figure was that of a blood soaked dead person who was dressed similar to Caine The Longshot. Next to the figure was what remained of very long barreled gun and it looked like it had exploded. ~His gun must have jammed, ~ Wolfwood thought and went cold all over.

He got to his feet and made sure there was no one else waiting to make a move. He couldn't see anyone but a few people were staring at him like he was insane. He ran to the bike and got on it. ~The ring is going to have to wait… ~ He thought as he kick started the bike.

* * *

Wolfwood pulled up to Meryl and Milly's house, shutting off the bike. He engaged the stand and bolted for the front door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw it was wide open and took a few steps back. He went back to the bike and unwrapped the cross, grabbing a couple of guns before approaching the front door again.

He tried to be as quiet as possible as he entered the house. It seemed eerily empty as he moved from room to room. He got to the bedrooms and took a deep breath. The first door he opened was Meryl's and her room was untouched.

The next room was the guest room and it was intact as well. He reached Milly's room and hesitated as he reached for the doorknob. He shut his eyes and opened the door. He opened his eyes and found it was in the same shape as the rest of the house… unscathed.

" Milly? " He called out as he started to move through the house again. There was no answer. " Meryl? Vash? Is anyone here? "

Silence was the only thing that answered Wolfwood and he felt ill. He fell to his hands and knees as he started to cry as he felt like he was helpless for a moment. Why did it have to be today? How did they know and how did they find them so quickly?

Wolfwood sat back on his legs as he gathered his thoughts and looked at the guns in his hands. He growled and tossed them aside before running his hands through his hair. His right hand reflexively went into his jacket and he felt the pack of cigarettes he had placed there the day before. Only one cigarette was missing; the one he smoked as he got the motorcycle from the cargo hold.

He really hadn't had time to smoke any since getting to Milly and Meryl's. He had wanted one after dinner but Meryl stopped him. He had thought about going outside to smoke one but that meant he would have had to leave Milly's side. Cigarettes were important to him, more important than women at one time but not by much and certainly not as important as Milly.

Now, he would have to either cut back or stop entirely since Milly was pregnant. He could handle it because he had been without the entire time he was with Momma but he really didn't have a choice at the time, especially the first month. The next two months had been cigarette free because Momma wouldn't let him have any. In hindsight, it had been easy and he hoped it would easy again in case he had to quit for Milly.

He extracted one of the cigarettes and put it in his mouth before rummaging for the matches. His hand brushed against the feather and he sighed, " I guess you can't be everywhere at once, huh Momma? "

He struck the match and lit the cigarette. He took a couple of puffs and sighed. He listened to the silence as he smoked, wondering where he would start looking for the others. There was no way he would let Nagato and his makeshift band of wannabes get away with this. His breath caught when he heard a dull thump on the wall behind him.

~That's the guest room on the other side of this wall, ~ He stuck the cigarette in the corner of his mouth and grabbed the guns. ~Is one of them still here and getting antsy waiting to ambush me? ~

He got to his feet and slowly made his way to the guest room. When he got there, he went to the closet and flung the door open, aiming the gun with his finger on the trigger. In the corner of the closet, Cathy sat curled up in a tight ball and she was crying. She startled when the door thudded against the wall and looked up at him, her eyes growing wide at the sight of the gun and Wolfwood's finger around the trigger.

" What the hell? " Wolfwood gasped, loosening his finger. Cathy looked a little bruised but was otherwise okay. " I thought everyone had been taken. "

" No. I ran from them and I hid but I heard everything, " Cathy's voice was trembling. " Please don't shoot me, Mr. Preacher. "

Wolfwood crouched down and put the guns on the floor before extending his arms to her, " Come here, kiddo. " Cathy uncurled from the ball and reached for him, grabbing his jacket as she started to cry again. Wolfwood put his arms around her and patted her back, " Shhh, calm down. Tell me everything that happened. "

Cathy pulled at Wolfwood to get him closer to her; " It wasn't long after you left. Someone came to the door. It was a kid with red hair and green eyes. Miss Meryl answered it and then I heard a noise from the kitchen. Miss Milly and Mr. Vash were still in there so I went to check it out. "

" Go on, " Wolfwood said, pulling Cathy to him and holding her. He could tell Cathy needed someone and he would let bygones be bygones for the time being. She was certainly still grieving over her father and this didn't help any, of this Wolfwood was certain.

" It was a woman with long black hair and she had on a tan duster. A patch covered one of her eyes. Mr. Vash cut himself with a knife for some reason and tried to fight the woman. This gun came out of his arm but the woman grabbed Miss Milly and put a gun to her head, " Cathy started to sob.

~The woman must have been Dominique's student and the kid must have been another one of Zazie's victims, ~ Wolfwood thought. " What did Vash do then? "

" He put his gun away as the kid brought Miss Meryl in at gunpoint and he gave up. I took off running when this man with long hair wearing weird clothes appeared. He chased me but I got away. I kicked him in the balls and he went down to his knees, " Cathy sniffled.

" Good move, " Wolfwood commented although he felt a little sympathy pain for the poor bastard. Of everything that could be done to a guy, getting nailed in the nutcrackers had to be one of the worst. " What happened then? "

" The woman said for him to leave me and they needed to get out. She called the man and kid by name, telling them to take Mr. Vash and the others away. She stayed for a few moments then she left too. I was hiding in the closet and I heard you come into the guest room, " Cathy looked at him, " I thought they came back. "

" Sorry for scaring you like that. I was certain those bastards had left someone behind to ambush me, " Wolfwood shook his head. " Do you know if anyone got hurt? "

" Only Mr. Vash and it was self-inflicted. The woman told the men not to harm any of them so I think they may be okay, " Cathy shook her head. " Someone has to save them and I couldn't even if I tried but I knew you could if I helped, that's why I made such an effort to get away from them. "

" Do you recall any of the names the woman said? " Wolfwood asked.

Cathy nodded, " I think they were something like Skylar… No, wait. Skelar and Shin. "

Wolfwood growled, " Okay. Did they say anything about where they were taking the others? "

Cathy shook her head, " No. "

Wolfwood shut his eyes, " There has to be some kind of clue or something so I know where to start looking. "

" That lady stayed for a long time, " Cathy let go of Wolfwood. " Maybe she left a clue of some sort in the kitchen because she was there for so long. "

Wolfwood stood to his feet, " Let's go check. "

Cathy nodded, " Okay. "

Wolfwood went into the kitchen and found everything looked just fine except for a bloody knife on the table. ~Vash must have remembered how to stop the Demon's Eye but that didn't do him any good. ~

He walked across the room and kicked something. He looked down and found an envelope with his name written on it. He leaned down and picked it up. ~What the hell is this? It looks like a note. ~

He opened it and read the enclosed piece of paper…

'To: Nicholas D. Wolfwood

I see you have found my note. If you want your friends back, please come to my master's domain, the mountain 200 iles to the north of December. You must come or my master will be very disappointed and may do something rash. Please do not waste time for he is not a patient man.

R.S.V.P.

M.A.H'

Wolfwood crumpled the letter in his hand and growled. " Did you find something in here? " Cathy asked from the doorway.

" Yes. We have to go to the mountain north of town. Pack up what you need and meet me outside in five minutes. I can't leave you behind. "

Cathy blinked in confusion, " Uh, okay. "

Wolfwood pointed towards the kitchen door when Cathy didn't move, " I said go! "

Cathy jumped and ran to her room, shutting the door. She took a deep breath and slid down to the floor. " What have I gotten myself into? " She asked no one in particular.


	21. Chapter 21

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Twenty: Going to The Mountain

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. Wolfwood and Cathy take off for Nagato's lair and Nagato plays with his prey. Things get harsh and there are a few spoilers.)

Wolfwood kept his eyes focused on the mountain as he pushed the Angelina II to its limits. Cathy clung to him and silently prayed that he would not crash. It was certain to be very unpretty if they had an accident for the speed they were traveling at was very unsafe. She had her face as close to his back as she could get it but knew he was being as careful as possible.

" Not much longer, Cathy, " He called back to her. The wind was whipping around them and causing Cathy's partly buttoned shirt to flap wildly. She had taken too long at the house and Wolfwood made her get on the bike before she had a chance to button the shirt all the way or tuck it in.

" How fast are we going anyway, Mr. Preacher? " Cathy called above the roar of the engine. She could feel heat radiating from the exhaust pipes and wondered how much more abuse the motorcycle could withstand.

Wolfwood glanced down at the speedometer quickly and looked at the road again. " Shit… I think the speedometer is busted. It says we're only going 75 iles an hour. "

Cathy cracked her left eye open in surprise. " There's no way. We have to be going at least a hundred and twenty, " She almost couldn't hear him over the sound of the cloth combined with the engine and winced when the shirt would strike her. She was certain she would have welts before the trip was through.

Wolfwood smiled, " Good guess but no. We're going a hundred and thirty. I have been riding bikes since my feet could reach the footboards and I can guess speed within an ile. We are tearing up some serious ground. "

" I'll say, " Cathy shut her eye again. " Just be careful, okay? We can't save them if we get splattered all over the road. "

" I know that. Just be quiet and we'll be there in no time at all, " Wolfwood said.

Cathy clung a little tighter and hoped he was right.

* * *

Monique walked into Nagato's room and bowed. " Wolfwood and another person are approaching at a high rate of speed, Master Nagato. "

Nagato smiled from the chair he sat in, " Who is his friend? "

Monique smiled, " I believe it is a girl with black hair and green eyes. "

Nagato's smile broadened, " He brought a guest, how lovely. I am certain you know what to do. "

Monique bowed, " Indeed I do. "

Nagato watched as Monique left and stood to his feet. He walked out of the room and headed for a set of stairs. He climbed them until he reached a door. He punched a code into a keypad and the door slid open.

" How are you doing, my friends? " He asked as the door slid shut behind him. He flipped a light switch on the wall and a single light illuminated the center of the room. Under that light sat Vash, Milly and Meryl, all tied to chairs and looking at Nagato in disgust.

" What kind of sick game are you playing, you freak? " Vash hissed.

" It is a little game called revenge. You killed my brother so therefore I must kill you, " Nagato grinned. " Of course, I am also killing everyone who had anything to do with my brother's death. "

Vash growled, " I am the one who pulled the trigger so why don't you just let the girls go? They didn't do anything! "

Nagato shook his head, " But they are involved. You see, when Legato died, I gained his powers as well as getting mine back and I also gained his memories. You shot him to save these wenches so they must also die. "

" So you're going to kill us all, huh? " Vash said. " What will you get out of that? "

" I will get the satisfaction of knowing you are all dead, " Nagato looked over at Milly. She was looking down at her stomach and he read her thoughts. He grinned evilly and went to her, placing a hand on her face. She shivered and lifted her head up slowly to look at him.

" What a pretty young lady you are and smarter than anyone realizes, " Nagato ran his hand through Milly's hair and she shivered again. " You figured out the truth about him didn't you? You figured out he was working for The Gung-Ho Guns all on your own but you never told anyone. How did it make you feel when you realized he was one of us? "

" He must have had a good reason to do what he did, " Milly whispered. Meryl gasped and looked at Vash. Vash shut his eyes and nodded slowly.

" Such blind faith in a man whose hands are so bloodstained, he could never hope to get them clean. You don't know how pleased I was to hear he was still alive. I can get my revenge on him as well, " Nagato cut his eyes to Vash. " If he had done as he was told, my brother would not have died at that idiot's hands. "

" That doesn't matter. I still love him in spite of everything he has done, " Milly shook her head. " He's a good man and he'll stop you! I know he will! "

" You know, you should never trust a priest with a hard on, " Nagato looked at Milly's stomach and he smiled. " Ah, I could end four lives even before they start with a snap of my fingers if I so desired just to show you how powerful I am if you don't believe me. "

Vash and Meryl gasped, looking at Milly as she looked down at her stomach. Nagato lifted a hand and acted like he was going snap his fingers but Meryl shouted, " Stop! Don't hurt her! "

Nagato put his hand down and looked at Meryl. He went to her and stroked her cheek using the fingers of his left hand slowly, smiling as she shivered. He was tempted to laugh as she tried to pull away unsuccessfully, " Isn't this what you want, you headstrong little girl? Don't you want to feel Vash The Stampede touching you? "

Meryl caught her breath and glared at Nagato as he continued to touch her, his strokes going from her face to her neck. " At one point in time, this arm and hand was attached to your precious Vash… the man who was too scared to do anymore than kiss you last night. "

Vash's eyes grew wide, " Stop it! Quit touching her, you bastard! "

Nagato smiled, the fingers of Vash's hand tracing the collar of Meryl's nightshirt before his hand went lower. He opened the buttons that were above the rope and slipped it in between Meryl and the garment. Meryl shut her eyes, wishing she had worn a bra as Nagato fondled her breasts and she bit her lip, trying to ignore what he was doing to her.

Vash could see Nagato's hand as it moved and he wanted to hurt the bastard but he couldn't. He had come along peacefully so neither of the girls would get hurt and hoped Cathy would forgive him for leaving her behind. He promised Wolfwood he would keep the girls safe and he was determined to defend them no matter what. Nagato noticed Vash watching him and he smiled, " Can you feel them, Vash? So soft and warm… she fills your hand perfectly. "

" Stop it! " Vash shouted. " She doesn't like it! "

Nagato pulled his hand from Meryl's shirt, " She should. It is your hand touching her. "

" It's not my hand anymore! It hasn't been mine in over 23 years! " Vash hissed. " Leave her alone! "

Nagato laughed. " You just don't know how funny you look when you yell, do you Vash? " He said. " I wonder how funny you will look when I do this… "

Meryl shut her legs as tight as she could for she knew where his hand would go next since most of her body was covered in rope. Nagato growled and used both hands to force them apart. Meryl cried out in pain as he pushed them open and put his left hand between them as he used his legs to keep hers open. Vash jerked in his chair, his face red with anger as he screamed, " STOP IT! "

Nagato regarded Vash with cool indifference as he stroked Meryl's thigh and studied her reaction. Her eyes were shut tight and her teeth pressed into her lip as she tried to separate herself from what was happening. Nagato leaned down to her ear and blew on it, causing her to jerk. He got closer and licked the outer edge of it before whispering; " I thought you wanted Vash to touch you in this way… "

Meryl let out a sob and shook her head, " It's not Vash touching me! It's only his hand and it attached to you… you pig. "

" Please leave her alone! " Milly cried. " Please stop! "

" Do you think I am going to listen to you? " Nagato hissed at Milly. " Be a good girl and keep your mouth shut or I may have to show you just how powerful I really am. "

Milly's eyes grew wide and she looked down at her stomach. " I'm sorry, Meryl. "

" It's not your fault, " Meryl whispered, hoping the creep would stop.

Nagato moved the hand higher and Meryl bit her lip harder. " It is his flesh against yours. How many nights have you stayed awake and wished you could feel him pressed up against you? How many nights have you wished for him to be _inside_ of you? "

Meryl gasped as Nagato pushed her panties out of the way with two fingers and she shivered as he pushed them into her. Vash looked like he was ready to bust a vein as Nagato slowly tormented Meryl. He thrashed in the chair, hoping to find a way out of his bonds. Nagato reached into his coat with his free hand and pulled out a gun. He pressed the barrel of it to Milly's temple and smiled at Vash sideways, " I would calm down if I were you, cowboy. "

Vash caught his breath and looked away, " I'll behave if you take the gun away from her head and stop touching Meryl, " He muttered.

Nagato put the gun back in his coat, " I think I'll only honor half of that request but I think you will behave anyway. "

A tear slipped down Meryl's cheek as Nagato continued to move his fingers inside of her and she started to tremble with pent up sobs. Nagato smiled and extracted his fingers, wiping them clean on the hem of Meryl's nightshirt. Vash couldn't help but see the blood that still stained Nagato's fingers and was now on Meryl's nightshirt. " What did you do to her, you bastard? "

Nagato looked at Vash, " Are you really that stupid, Vash The Stampede? I did nothing to her… not to make her bleed anyway. She is doing that on her own. Isn't that why you did want to sleep with him last night, my sweet? "

" I swear! " Vash snarled, " If you hurt her… "

Nagato pointed the gun at Milly again, " If you try anything, the breeding mare will die. "

Vash looked at Meryl, " He didn't make you bleed, did he? "

" I was already bleeding Vash, " Meryl whispered. " I started last night. "

Vash blinked and realized what Meryl was getting at. " Oh… as long as you aren't hurt. "

" Vash is such an idiot, " Nagato looked at Meryl. " Don't you agree? "

Meryl quiet as she looked at her feet but he caught her chin in his fingers and made her face him. He moved her head slowly to the left then to the right, " Perhaps if you are good, I will let you live. You aren't a beautiful girl but you will do to warm my bed at night. "

Meryl narrowed her eyes, " Never. "

" Then you will die with the rest of them. I can find another girl to warm my bed, " Nagato sneered, " There are girls out there who are much more beautiful than you. "

Nagato let go of Meryl and walked past Milly, letting his stained fingers graze her face as he continued on. His eyes went wide in surprise as he tumbled to the floor and hit with a thud. He growled and pushed himself up on his arms as he realized he had been tripped. He got to his feet and pulled the gun from his coat, placing it firmly between Vash's eyes.

" You are trying my patience, " Nagato growled and pressed the barrel harder.

Vash looked at him defiantly, " You know you can't do anything to us until Wolfwood gets here. "

Nagato eased up a little but his finger was still on the trigger, " How do you know that? I never said that. "

Vash remained even-tempered as he looked into Nagato's eyes, " I may not be able to read everything going on in your head but our little connection lets me know a few things. You can't kill us because we have something to do with your sick plan and we all have to be intact for it to work. "

Nagato took his finger off the trigger and flipped the gun around in his hand. He slammed the butt into Vash's jaw and Vash yelped in pain. Nagato pistol whipped him but stopped before Vash lost consciousness. " You are right but if you are in pain, you can't read anything off of me… that's why my brother made sure you had plenty of death around so you couldn't read him. "

Nagato turned on his heel and left the room, " The time draws ever closer. Enjoy your last few hours alive. "


	22. Chapter 22

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Twenty-One: Into The Mountain

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. Wolfwood and Cathy arrive. More harshness and possible spoilers.)

Wolfwood pulled the Angelina II to a stop in front of what looked like a mansion carved into the mountainside. He took off his sunglasses and looked at it in amazement. He looked over his shoulder at Cathy, " That must have taken some work. "

Cathy nodded in agreement and got off the bike. She let her hair down from the ponytail she had it in and shook the road dust from it. She rubbed her left eye and stretched. She then looked at Wolfwood but his back was to her, " What now, Mr. Preacher? "

Wolfwood grabbed the cross from the back of the bike and unwrapped it. He took out a handgun and a few rounds of ammo. He handed them to Cathy and smiled, " We go kick some ass and get the others back. Put the ammo in your pockets so you can get to it. "

" But I don't know if I know how to use this, " Cathy looked at the gun.

" Don't worry about it, " Wolfwood said, checking the other guns to make sure they were all loaded. " I'll be covering you. If it comes down to it, aim for the shoulder and hold the gun with both hands. "

Cathy looked at Wolfwood, " What kind of churchman are you anyway, Mr. Preacher? "

Wolfwood laughed, " Damn, you just sounded like Vash for a moment. Try your hardest not to kill anyone. Vash will have a fit if you do. "

" What if I can't avoid it? " Cathy asked.

" Then you can't avoid it. There are situations like that sometimes and you have to learn how to deal with it, " Wolfwood couldn't help but think about how Vash was still a little freaked out about killing Legato. He had convinced Vash there was no other way but Vash still felt bad about actually killing someone. Wolfwood didn't recall regretting killing anyone until he was in the church in Tonim Town and then he only regretted it for a little while.

Cathy tucked the gun in the waistband of her jeans, " I guess it's now or never, huh? "

Wolfwood nodded as he tucked a couple of guns into his jacket for back up and surprise attacks. He rewrapped the cross and picked it up " Let's go. "

The two of them walked towards the front entrance but stopped when they heard the sound of wings flapping. Wolfwood and Cathy ducked as a swarm of black bats poured out of the cavernous opening. As they flew around, Wolfwood could tell they were not real bats. He could hear tiny gears working when one would fly by his ears.

" They're puppets! " He called to Cathy. She didn't answer and he saw the bats had started to gather around her. She was flailing her arms, trying to keep them away from her eyes and face.

" Stay back, Mr. Preacher! " She called to him as she tried to fight them off. Wolfwood heard the crunch of glass and the bats started to fly away. When they thinned out, he pushed his way through the remaining ones and got to Cathy.

" How bad are you hurt? " He looked her over as the last of the bats flew off, completely ignoring him as they did. Cathy's face was scratched, her arms were bleeding from where the bats had clawed her through the sleeves of the shirt and the garment had been ripped to shreds. She held a hand over her right eye and tears poured from the left as she tried to hide herself from Wolfwood.

Wolfwood grabbed for her hand but she moved away. " Did they do something to your eye? I can't do anything for it if I don't look at it. "

" Mr. Preacher, " Cathy whispered, not moving her hand. " I'm so sorry. "

" You're not making any sense. What are you sorry about?" Wolfwood was confused. " It's no big deal. If your hurt, we can bandage you up and if you're worried about your clothes, you can wear my jacket. "

Wolfwood went to unbutton his jacket but Cathy stopped him, " You don't have to do that. I don't need it. "

" I can't have you running around in there wearing nothing but your bra and a pair of jeans, " Wolfwood stated and continued to unbutton the jacket. " There's no telling what could happen. "

" It's okay, " Cathy shook her head. " Please forgive me… I only did it because I had to. "

" Only did what? " Wolfwood started to take off his jacket. " Damn it, Cathy. You aren't making any sense at all. "

Cathy took her arm from around her chest and wrapped it around Wolfwood. She pulled him to her and hugged him as she sobbed into his chest. " Please don't hate me… "

" Why would I hate you? " Wolfwood hugged Cathy even though he didn't know what she was talking about. She was also pulling him pretty hard and her strength surprised him. " Why would I… " He looked at the ground behind Cathy and saw pieces of glass sparkling in the sunlight. The pieces were rather big and he could see that they were three colors, flesh, white and emerald green… the same shade as Cathy's skin and eyes.

He narrowed his eyes and pushed the girl away. He grabbed the hand over her eye and pulled at it. She pressed it to her face tighter, " Please… please don't look, Mr. Preacher! "

Wolfwood pulled at the hand and Cathy begged, her other eye filling with tears as she started to sob harder. Wolfwood gave a mighty tug as she let out a sob and the hand came away. Cathy turned her face away but he made her look at him. She tried to cover the eye again but Wolfwood slapped the hand away.

He thought he blinked and Cathy was gone. Wolfwood heard footfalls behind him, turning to see her disappear into the entryway of the cavern mansion as her shirt fell from her body, revealing a horrible scar that went from her left shoulder to her right side at a diagonal angle. He decided not to follow her then looked at the glass, crouching down to examine it closer. He growled and stood back up, grinding the glass into the ground with his boot.

~I can't believe this, ~ Wolfwood looked at the entry of the cavern again. ~She's the one with the Demon's Eye and she was under our noses the entire time. Is that why she made me so uncomfortable? ~

* * *

Cathy ran through the hallway as she cried out of anger and sadness. Her mission had been blown to the 7th level of Hell by the bats and she knew whom to blame for them. She had never liked him and he had never liked her. It would bring him great joy to see her fail and be disposed of but she wouldn't let him have that satisfaction.

She reached the basement door and flung it open, tearing down the steps and entering his workshop. She looked up at the ceiling and it was black with the bats. Laughter reached her ears and she turned to see Kiore as he stepped out of the shadows. " Welcome back, stray pup, " He said.

Kiore had been the student of Leonof The Puppet Master and the second worst brown-noser of the Second Generation Gung-Ho Guns. He was a handsome young man of twenty-three with black hair and white/blue eyes but he was also full of himself. No one was worthy to share the same room with him or so he believed. " I see you are still a barbaric little wench, Catherine, " He asked, stepping closer.

" Damn you, Kiore! " Cathy screamed. " When Master Nagato finds out you fucked up my mission, he's going to have your ass on a pike! "

" He'll never know I fouled up your mission, you uncivilized overgrown brat. Do you think he will take the word of a deserter over the word of his most loyal servant? Well, next to your sister of course, " Kiore walked past Cathy, brushing against her bra clad chest as he did.

" I left because my mother was sick and only one of us could go, " Cathy hissed. " You know that. "

" But you stayed away after she died, " Kiore reminded her. " You were supposed to come back once she got well or expired. "

" I had to stay to help my father, " Cathy said. " He begged me to stay until those bandits left town. "

" Oh, that's right. Silly me, " Kiore sighed. " How is your friend doing? You know, the one that hates you. "

" He doesn't hate me! " Cathy shouted. She went cold all over and stared at Kiore, " Wait a minute. How do you know that? "

" I have my sources, " Kiore grinned.

" You sent one of your puppets to watch me, didn't you? " Cathy asked.

Kiore laughed, " You figured it out… wonderful. I did and it watched your every single move. I must say that was so mature of you when you put the preacher and Vash in the bed together. It is something I would expect from you and your barbaric ways. "

" It was supposed to be funny, " Cathy shook her head.

" Not everyone has your sick sense of humor. I am certain the preacher would have shot you if those bandits hadn't killed your father, " Kiore sighed. " You didn't think about that did you? "

Cathy shook her head; " The preacher is my friend now… "

" Is he really? " Kiore looked at the ceiling, " How did your preacher friend react when he discovered that you possessed the Demon's Eye? "

" I don't know, I ran. "

" Just like the helpless little whelp you are, " Kiore looked at her again. He had the look in his eyes that had scared her so many times before but tried not to let it scare her now. She knew what he was thinking and didn't like the fact she was so exposed.

" He wasn't supposed to know that at all, you fool! " Cathy shook her fist at Kiore. " I was supposed to make sure he made it through to the top floor to face Master Nagato. If he gets killed before he reaches the master, I will get killed. "

Kiore smirked, " I know. Now, since you came in here without knocking, I will have to punish you. I might as well since it is my last chance. You don't know how much I missed you. "

Cathy paled when Kiore got closer to her, " Don't touch me, you ass! "

Kiore sighed and two puppets assembled on either side of Cathy. They advanced on her and tried to grab her. She knew how this would end unless she did something and did it quick. She hated him not only because he was a stuck-up jerk but also because he had taken her by force on more than one occasion, often with his puppets restraining her.

She was backed up against the wall, feeling something hard pressing into her back and a rush of courage. ~The gun! The gun Mr. Preacher gave me! I have to use it! ~

Kiore smiled when the puppets got closer to Cathy. " It won't be much longer until you feel my power once again... one last time before the master kills you. "

Cathy focused her thoughts and looked at Kiore, hoping she had enough time to use it. She did and she moved behind him while time seemed to slow. She grabbed the gun from the back of her jeans and pushed the barrel against the back of Kiore's head. " Now it's time for you to taste my power, " She growled and pulled the trigger, shutting her eyes as she did.

Kiore crumpled to the floor and his puppets fell to pieces where they stood as the bats rained down from the ceiling. Cathy felt numb all over as she realized she had finally got the courage up to use the Demon's Eye on Kiore. Every other time in the past, she had been too scared to focus her thoughts but the gun had given her the nerve… when she felt it at her back, she knew what she had to do.

She looked down at the gun in her hand and realized what she needed to do next. She looked down at Kiore and spit on him, " Rot in Hell, you bastard. "

* * *

Wolfwood walked cautiously through the first floor of the cavern mansion, his eyes and ears open for the slightest noise. He heard the sound of a gun shot echo off the walls. He had to decide whether to trace it down or not. He sighed, knowing he had better or he would probably be ambushed.

He found an open door and some stairs at the end of one hall. He went down them and found himself in what looked like a puppeteers workshop. The floor was littered with the bats and a body was face down in the middle of them. He grimaced as he realized that the man had been shot from very close range and it was fresh.

~Well, that is one jerk I don't have to worry about, ~ Wolfwood thought and scanned the workshop for any signs of another person but saw none. He went back to the stairs and climbed them. ~Now, I just have to watch out for the next one. ~


	23. Chapter 23

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Twenty-Two: Wolfwood Vs. Zazie

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. Wolfwood faces off against Zazie again.)

Wolfwood climbed the stairs that led to the next floor of the cavernous mansion, surprised that he hadn't encountered anyone but Leonof's dead student. He wondered what had become of Cathy but reasoned that he shouldn't give damn. She had tried to betray them and she probably would have done so if the bats hadn't knocked her glass eye cover out. He remembered her running away from him and thought about the horrible scar that was revealed when her tattered shirt fell off.

~I wonder what that poor kid has been though, ~ He thought but stopped when he heard footsteps other than his own. He turned and came face to face with a red headed boy with green eyes.

" Nice to see you again, Preacher. You know, it is not fair to sneak up on someone and shoot him or her, " The kid had the same voice as Zazie. " I think we need to settle what you started back in Kebas. "

Wolfwood drew one of his guns, " Okay then but I won't show any mercy to a damn demon. What's your name this time, Zazie? "

" They call me Skelar because that was the name of this kid before I possessed him, " He said, pulling out two guns. " I felt like a little change of pace but you can call me Zazie. Now, fight me! "

" With pleasure, " Wolfwood drew his guns.

* * *

Cathy tried not to breathe too deep as she crawled through the air duct. She couldn't remember the key codes to open any of the doors once she got past the 4th floor but she couldn't go the same way as the preacher. She was certain he hated her when the truth came out about her curse and knew he'd probably shoot her if he saw her again for what she had done.

She shivered as she remembered the dream she had a few nights before her father was killed. Nagato had come to her in it and said that her time to be away was over. He told her that he wanted her to find a man by the name of Joshua Valentinez and for her to make sure he made it back to December. When she asked why, Nagato said she would find out in time.

She didn't hear from him again until she was in the guest room at Meryl's house. He came to her in another dream and told her that the plans had changed. She asked why and Nagato told he it was because of Wolfwood. He told her that she needed to stay behind and wait for him once the others were kidnapped so she could bring him to the mansion.

She had watched Monique write the letter that had been left behind for Wolfwood and recalled the look on her twin sister's face as she handed the note to her. " If you know what is good for you, Catherine, you will make sure Wolfwood gets this. "

Cathy had nodded, " Yes, Monique. "

Monique then told her to go find some place to hide and work on how she would explain everything to the preacher. Cathy went to the guest room and crawled into the closet, waiting for him to return. Once she had the door closed, guilt washed over her like a wave and she started to cry. She didn't know how long she had cried but the next thing she knew, the door to the closet had been flung open and Wolfwood was aiming a gun at her.

She was in too deep now and only had one alternative left. Nagato had told her that Mr. Valentinez was looking for something he had and it was of great importance. Cathy knew where all the important things were kept and it was just a matter of getting to the room. ~I hope it's something I can use, ~ She thought, continuing to crawl and ignoring the pain she was in.

* * *

Meryl heard a scraping noise and wondered what it was. She looked at Vash and Milly, " What's that noise? "

Milly and Vash looked up at the ceiling, listening. Vash sighed, " Probably rats in the air duct. "

" Rats? " Milly asked, her eyes wide as saucers.

" Probably, " Vash nodded. His face was bruised from where Nagato had hit him and his lips was split and swollen. " Hopefully they won't decide to come down here. "

Meryl sighed, " Vash… what are we going to do? "

Vash hung his head, " I really don't know, Meryl. "

Milly looked at both of them, " I know what we can do. "

Meryl and Vash looked at Milly in surprise. " Really? " Vash asked.

" What can we do? " Meryl said.

Milly looked towards the door, " We can hold on to the hope that Mr. Wolfwood will make it through whatever that jerk has planned. I never let go of the hope he would come back to me and it was worth it so it will be worth it if we have faith in him now. "

Vash nodded, " You know… I think you're right. We need to trust that Wolfwood will be able to save us. He has overcome too much to lose it all now. "

Meryl looked at Vash, " But do you think he can? He's built different than you and he's still recovering from being shot. I know he said he was back to being his old self but how much stress has he had to face since? Do you think he can handle it? "

" Well, I'll agree with you that he is heavier than me so that will have an effect on his mobility but everything I have seen him do in the last couple of weeks has convinced me he is almost fully recovered, " Vash smiled. " Besides, you'd be surprised how much he has learned just by watching me. "

Meryl looked at the floor, " I guess you're right, Vash. I just hope he's learned ENOUGH by watching you. "

* * *

Cathy felt a tear come to her eye as she looked down at Meryl, Vash and Milly, listening to their conversation. They were all tied up and Cathy knew that Nagato was going to use them for his plan. She didn't know how she would stop him but she had to because she did not want to see her new friends get hurt. She knew it was her fault that they were where they were and she felt horrible.

~Don't worry, ~ She thought as she continued through the duct, ~I'll make it all right again. Momma, Daddy… Give me the strength to make you both proud of me again. ~

Cathy thought about her parents and really had a hard time keeping from crying. Her mother and father both had worked in May City but moved to Winston when her mother fell ill. They had moved there because it was where her mother had been born and she wanted to die there too. They sent a letter to Cathy and Monique, begging for them to come home but Dominique had only allowed one to go.

Monique had wanted to stay and learn how to use her gift but Cathy said she wanted to go back, promising to return once her mother got better or died. She forgot her promise and stayed by her father's side after he opened an inn to keep his mind off of his dead wife. Cathy thought it was the end of the world when her father was killed because she really didn't want to go to May City because, as much as she hated to admit it, her father's side of the family was scum.

~I just hope I know what to do when I get to the interior room… ~

* * *

Wolfwood held his gun; his breathing was hard from dodging Zazie's shots but the little shit was tiring out. " Are you going to give up? " Wolfwood huffed. ~Damn, I HAVE to stop smoking after this is all over… maybe. ~

Zazie was panting but his eyes were defiant as ever, " Never! "

Wolfwood prepared to dodge as Zazie aimed his gun but it just clicked when he pulled the trigger. Wolfwood smirked, " What's wrong? Are you out of bullets? "

Zazie pitched the gun at Wolfwood but missed, " If you hadn't jumped around like a fool and made me waste them, I wouldn't be out! "

" Too bad, " Wolfwood squeezed the trigger on his gun and the bullet bit into Zazie's shoulder.

Zazie yelped in pain as his hand went to the wound and his face softened. He looked at Wolfwood with different eyes, eyes that weren't evil. " Mister? What did you do that for? I'm just a kid. "

Wolfwood loosened his grip on the gun. Had Zazie fled the kid's body or was he trying to fool him? He had done it to Vash by cheering him on when the sandworms had shown up and Wolfwood realized it when he got to the roof in Kebas. If Zazie were gone, he wouldn't have to hurt the kid any more than he had but he wasn't sure.

" Mister? Are you going to kill me? What did I ever do to you? " Zazie's host looked like he was going to cry. He started to shake and fell down to his knees. " Mister… you have to help me. "

Wolfwood put his guns away and went to the kid. He crouched down and looked at the wound. " I think you'll live, kid. I'm sorry but you were possessed by a demon and I had to do it… " He said before he noticed there was no blood coming from the wound.

" Gotcha! " Zazie snapped his head up and he pulled a one-shot derringer from his vest.

Wolfwood jerked to the side as Zazie pulled the trigger. He grabbed one of his guns from his jacket and put it to Zazie's head, " You little shit! " He growled.

Zazie blinked, " You wouldn't kill another kid, would you? "

" You aren't a kid, " Wolfwood shook his head. " You're nothing but a damn demon and that's all you'll ever be. The kid you took over has been dead for a long time so I know I won't be killing him. "

" Then shoot me, " Zazie said. " Just do it! I will come back again anyway and I promise you… you won't win next time. "

" We'll see about that when it happens, " Wolfwood said and pulled the trigger.


	24. Chapter 24

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Twenty-Three: Guns And Knives

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. Knives reflects on his life and wonders which way to go. Wolfwood faces his next opponent. Spoilers and speculations.)

Knives tried to move his arms again but it was no use. He wanted nothing more than to break out of the plant and find Nagato. He wanted to make him suffer for keeping in what was little more than a glass coffin that kept him barely alive and abusing him when he challenged him. ~I can't believe Vash tried to sway me to like those worthless creatures… I should have destroyed them all when I had the chance. ~

He thought back to how he fought listening to Vash's stories about how all humans were not bad. If they weren't, why was he where he was now? Why was Vash carved from head to toe with scars that would never heal? How could he have any feeling for the wretched Homo sapiens after everything that happened to them both?

Knives had started to listen to the stories, unable to ignore his brother's words and started believing that they weren't all bad but now he regretted thinking that. All he wanted to do was get better and wipe the whole population out like he had planned before Vash meddled in his plans. It was unfortunate that Vash had somehow gotten the balls to shoot him but he hadn't gotten enough to kill him so that was a good thing. He would make Vash wish he had put a bullet in his head in Demitri and then he would do it to him.

An ashamed feeling spread through him as he thought and he sighed. No… Vash had gone to a lot of trouble to keep him alive and he recalled the voice of a woman that came every day to check on them. He was certain she was human but why did she even bother to care about either of them after everything they had done? Did she realize how hard he had tried to destroy the whole human race?

If he had the energy to, he would have growled in frustration. Everything Vash had told him had gotten to him even thought he did not want to admit to it to himself totally. Perhaps not all humans were spiders that would kill the butterflies unless they were stopped and maybe he had assumed the wrong things all along. He thought back to when he decided humans were scum and needed to be destroyed.

First, it was the lesson about Earth Joey and Rem gave him and Vash. They told them why Project SEEDS had been drafted and Knives had deducted that the humans had been responsible for the deterioration of the planet they had left. When he told Joey what he thought Joey couldn't help but agree. Joey explained that things would be different though once they reached a suitable planet and Knives believed him.

He then remembered how Steve had abused Vash and him. The man was walking scum and hated the two plants. He was always grabbing Mary's chest or hanging all over her with no regard to whether the kids were around or not. What really chafed Steve's ass though was the fact the two boys were smarter than anyone on the ship, including Rowan, and could do anything in a few hours when it took him two or three days.

He saw them as monsters and as punching bags. He would get stinking drunk and find the boys when they were separated. At first it had just been beatings and Knives tried to stay strong, hoping that he would get caught in the act and punished accordingly. He told Vash to stay strong and not let Steve bother him for they would only have to suffer until he was caught or they found an inhabitable planet.

The problem was that he was never caught and Knives knew why. The monitors on the ship were easy to disconnect and reconnect. Whenever Steve would find one of the boys alone, he would disconnect the monitor but not the intercom and beat them until he was satisfied. One time, he watched Steve disconnect the monitors and decided it would be useful to know later on.

It wasn't long until the beatings escalated into something more sinister and hurtful. There weren't any girls on the crew except for Rem and Mary but neither of them would have anything to do with Steve because he was such a pig. Knives felt a single tear slip down his cheek as he recalled all of the horrible things Steve had done to him and wondered if Vash even knew what he had to suffer though. He was certain Steve had never touched Vash because of the way Vash thought of the humans.

Knives decided it was time for action after Steve had started the sexual abuse and knew exactly how he would do it. They were in the dining room when Steve stood up from the bar and asked the rest of the crew how they could stand eating with little monsters. Mary had scolded him and told he had had one too many. He responded by draping himself all over her and Knives asked him if that was any way to behave around innocent children.

Steve glared but said nothing; he would have incriminated himself if he did say anything. He knew what he had been doing to Knives and Vash was wrong, even more so in Knives' case because of how far the abuse had escalated. Instead, he started laughing like a maniac and left the room. Mary commented he had been acting crazy and Knives said it was because he was scared.

Knives wondered if Vash remembered how horrible their childhoods had been and how he could still see humans as worthy beings. He opened his eyes and tried to look out of the plant when he heard a noise. He knew it couldn't have been Nagato because he knew what the door sounded like when it opened. The noise had been more like an air grate falling from the ceiling and clattering to the floor…

* * *

Wolfwood stood in the stairwell between two floors and smoked a cigarette. He knew he had one the right thing by shooting Zazie just like he had the time before but he couldn't help thinking about the poor kid that had died when Zazie possessed him. Had the kid been an orphan or a runaway? Maybe someone was looking for him and would never know the kid wasn't going to ever come home.

~Damn… I wonder if these guys were the ones at the orphanage? So help them if they're the fuckers that shot my kids, ~ He stamped the cigarette out on the heel of his boot and flicked the butt into the darkness. He looked up the stairs and wondered what was waiting for him on the next level.

As Wolfwood got to the top of the stairs, he could sense the presence of another person and stepped back, drawing a gun from his jacket. " Who's there? " He called out.

" My name is Shin and I am the student of Rai Dei The Blade. I wish to engage in Shi Ai with you, Nicholas D. Wolfwood. "

" Shi Ai, huh? " Wolfwood chuckled. " Why is it so damn hard to say a death match? That would save a lot of trouble for you and keep you from running your mouth so much. That was one of Rai Dei's problems… talking too damn much when he should have been fighting. "

Shin made a low growl and Wolfwood rolled his eyes. " My teacher was a great man and if I ever find out who killed him… "

" I did. Now, are we going to talk or are we going to fight? " Wolfwood stepped into the room. " I really don't have that much time to waste. "

Shin stepped out from a shadow, a samurai sword much like Rai Dei's in his hands. " Well, this will make things much easier. I heard you were a traitor and all traitors must die! "

Wolfwood looked at the sword and knew that Shin would use it only up until he was forced to draw his gun. He would have to be careful because the only thing that had saved Vash from Rai Dei had been his Angel Arm. Vash had said that if Legato hadn't made him use it, Rai Dei would have most certainly killed him. ~But can I jump around like Vash? ~

" Fight me! " Shin shouted and charged at Wolfwood.

~Aim at the blade… ~ He thought to himself as he moved. If a ricochet got Shin, that would have been better than shooting him directly and probably had less of a chance of killing him. He shot off a round and heard each bullet bounce off the blade and hit the rock walls.

" Give me a real fight! " Shin said, swinging the sword. " Drop the warrior's compassion bullshit and fight like you actually value your life! "

" I won't kill you unless I have to, " Wolfwood shouted, firing off another round. He had two guns left and the rest were in the cross, which he had left in the stairwell when he sensed Shin's presence. He knew he couldn't risk trying to reload for Shin's sword was certain to be razor sharp and he was probably just a lightning quick as his teacher.

" Then I will make you have to do it! You will run out of bullets before I run out of swings, " Shin snarled.

Wolfwood dodged as Shin swung again and caught the front of his jacket, slicing it open. He felt the blade pass over his shirt but Shin wasn't close enough to do any damage. Wolfwood pulled a loaded gun from his jacket and aimed but Shin sliced through the barrel, knocking it out of his hand as he did. Wolfwood reached to get the other gun but found he didn't have it.

Shin laughed as Wolfwood continued to dodge his swings. " You idiot! Even I noticed when the gun fell out of your jacket. That'll teach you to jump around like a fool! "

~This is bad! ~ Wolfwood thought. He couldn't keep jumping around for much longer and it seemed Shin was trying to get him as far away from the dropped gun as well as the door. ~How would needle noggin get out of this one? ~

" Give it up and die! " Shin screamed.

" Not a chance! " Wolfwood replied but was surprised when he tripped. He landed on his back and looked to see what he had tripped over. Something that looked like a handle stuck up from the floor and had probably caught the back of his heel as he moved backward. ~Damn, where did that come from? ~

Shin laughed and was over Wolfwood in the blink of an eye. " That's was lots of fun but I think I have won this match. Do the honorable thing and let my declare my victory by killing you. You were a worth opponent, Nicholas D. Wolfwood but now you die! "

Wolfwood watched as Shin lifted the sword high above his head as he talked. ~What am I going to do now? ~ He asked himself. He recalled what Cathy had said about the man in the weird clothes and realized this had been the guy that supposedly tried to catch her. ~It's worth a shot, ~ He thought and kicked upward with his leg.

Everything after that happened so quickly, Wolfwood wasn't too sure it had happened. All he knew was he found himself on the other side of the room and Shin looked like he was dead. Wolfwood had heard an explosion but wondered what had caused it. He was by the undamaged gun he dropped and picked it up so he could make sure Shin was really dead.

He got to his feet and approached Shin slowly, the gun aimed in case he wasn't dead. He got right next to him and discovered that he wasn't in any danger from Shin. " Christ on a crutch… " Wolfwood muttered as he tried to decide what he was looking at. It looked like Shin had brought the sword down with such force; the blade had gone into the hilt and hit the gun that was built into it right before the blade went through Shin's stomach.

The force combined with the friction of the blade had caused all of the bullets to detonate at once and it looked like the force of the blast had blown both of Shin's hands off as well as his wrists. Wolfwood took a step back and reached into his jacket. He pulled out his cigarettes and matches as well as the feather, put them in one of his pants pockets and took off the slashed garment. He covered Shin's upper body with it and walked to the door, ~I really need a smoke after seeing that… ~

Wolfwood went back to the landing and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it with a match and tossed the smoldering stick into the stairwell after he shook it out. He unwrapped the cross and opened it, looking to see how much more ammunition he had as well as guns. He looked at the left arm and furrowed his brow; he had never looked in it because the guns in the right had always been enough.

He slid the compartment open and couldn't help but smile. Inside sat a gun belt with two holsters and several clips of ammunition. In the holsters were two automatic pistols Wolfwood was certain would pack one hell of a punch. He took the belt out and put it on, ~I think I am going to make it… Nagato better watch his ass. ~


	25. Chapter 25

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Twenty-Four: And Her Name Was Lydia

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money off of this so please don't sue. Wolfwood faces off against Victor The Hornblower and some other assorted madness. A little bit of cussing but not much.)

Monique watched as Wolfwood left the room where Shin had been. They had both fought hard but Wolfwood had won because of Shin's over zealousness. She hung her head and sighed. " I wonder where my sister had gotten to anyway? The little miss goody two-shoes probably got overcome with guilt and ran away like she always does… typical. "

Victor walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He looked at the monitor and growled. " What the hell? Shin was supposed to survive! We all were supposed to survive this! "

Monique turned to face him, " It was his own fault, honey. "

" But he was our best friend, " Victor pulled away and walked to where his clothes lay on the floor. " I don't know how you can be so cold… "

" I'm not being cold, Victor, " Monique glared at her lover. He was just two years older than her but he acted like he was younger. " He knew the floor in that room was made of solid steel under the layer of rock. He should have been more careful. "

Victor yanked on his pants, " Whatever. I don't care about what Nagato said. I am going to kill that damn priest. Shin was like a brother to me! "

" He was like a brother to all of us, Victor! If you kill Wolfwood, Nagato will kill you and I am sure it won't be pretty, " Monique put a hand over her eyes. " You just have to wear him out so he has no chance against the master. "

Victor pulled on his shirt, " Look… you know the master probably doesn't have that long anyway… "

" He will still kill you! " Monique said. " He is still strong. "

" But how long will that strength last, Monique? Just how much longer do you think he can survive in the shape he is in? " Victor said as he tucked his shirt into his pants.

" Long enough to kill you, " Monique shook her head. " Please don't kill the preacher, Victor. Please reconsider… "

" My mind is made up. Wolfwood will not survive his battle with Lydia, " Victor strode across the room and opened the door.

" Have it your way then, " Monique said and walked to her closet.

" There's no need for you to get dressed, Monique. It will be a waste of time, " Victor said and left.

She opened the closet, " You are one to talk about wasting time. I need to go find my sister and make sure she isn't waiting to meddle in the master's affairs. "

She pulled out a pair of jeans much like the ones her sister was fond of wearing and furrowed her brow. ~Knowing Kiore, he's probably tried to do something to her when she came in… bastard. ~ She walked over to the bed and sat down, her eyes going to a case sitting next to it. ~Victor forgot Lydia… ~ She reached for the case then gasped.

~Stop him… you must… keep him from killing Wolfwood… ~ Nagato's voice was a bare whisper. Monique recognized the whisper and cringed. The whisper was the only sound Nagato could make when he was in great pain.

" Yes master, " Monique muttered and reached for the case…

* * *

Nagato lay on the floor and clutched his left arm… Vash's left arm to his chest. The painkillers had worn off and he could feel the pain it once again. It had hurt him since the day it had been attached but he was determined to keep it until everyone associated with his brother's death was dead. He had to endure the pain just a little longer and then he would have the arm removed.

He looked up at the shelf that seemed so far above him and could see the pill bottle sitting on it. If he could just stand long enough to get the medicine he would be able to make it to kill Wolfwood. He could feel the fever in his arm and knew that he would have to finish his plan as soon as possible. If the arm stayed on any longer, he knew the infection in it would kill him.

* * *

It was quiet… way too quiet. Vash hoped he could pick out some noise that would let him know that someone was coming to rescue them. Milly and Meryl had talked a little bit but he had tried to distance himself from their conversation. He was so mad at everything and didn't know what to do.

He had let down his defenses the night before and held Meryl like he wanted to. He kissed her like he had dreamed about but refused to go any further than that. He didn't want things to go fast because things always got fucked up when they were done fast. Now, he regretted his decision to even get into the bed with Meryl.

~I should have just stayed in her floor, ~ He looked down at his feet as he tried not to listen to Meryl's breathing. It was such a simple thing but hearing it made him feel strange. He found little things about her that he had not noticed at first that now drove him crazy when he thought about it. ~I knew better than to get close to her… I am so stupid. ~

" Milly? " Meryl's voice was so quiet, Vash wondered if he had even heard it.

" Yes, Meryl? " Milly looked over at her friend.

Meryl looked down at the floor, not certain about what she was going to say. She shook her head, " It's nothing. "

" Meryl, " Milly sighed. " I can tell you want to ask me something. "

" But if I do ask, that will mean I don't think we'll get out of this alive. I want to have faith in Mr. Wolfwood but I will regret asking this if we don't make it out alive, " Meryl shook her head. " And besides… it's too personal. "

" Go ahead and ask me anything you want, Meryl. I'll try to answer you the best I can, " Milly said quietly.

Vash looked up and saw Meryl staring at the floor. She looked so sad and confused, it made his heart hurt. She looked up and at Milly but Vash knew she could see him in her line of sight. She held her breath and let it out as she whispered, " What is it like? "

Milly blinked, " What do you mean? "

Meryl blushed and looked away. She looked at Milly's stomach and sighed, " I told you it was too personal. I shouldn't have bothered to say anything. "

Milly blushed and looked down at the floor, " Oh. "

Vash looked confused for a moment and then realized what Meryl was asking. He shut his eyes, " Meryl… "

Meryl shook her head, " I don't know and I want to at least hear what it is like because I… "

" It's okay, " Milly whispered. " It's actually really good. "

Vash wished his hands were free so he could put his fingers in his ears. He really didn't want to listen to girl talk (especially if it was about what he thought it was about) but he had no choice. He looked away, hoping they wouldn't get too frank and detailed. He had always thought Meryl was too nice to ask such a question but she had shattered that misconception.

" Is it? " Meryl asked.

" Yeah, " Milly nodded. " It's a thousand times better than you imagine it would be. "

Vash let out a low whine but said nothing. Meryl looked over at him then back at Milly. " How did you feel when you found out you were going to have four? "

Milly let out a little giggle, " Well, at least its not sextuplets. I would have had to hurt Nick… I mean, Mr. Wolfwood if I were going to have sextuplets. "

Vash looked at the girls and sighed. Meryl looked at him and arched an eyebrow. " What did you think we were talking about, Vash? "

Vash shook his head, " Don't worry about it. I thought… Oh, never mind. "

Milly let out another giggle, " Mr. Vash! Were thinking naughty things? "

Vash crumpled in his chair and blushed. ~Another dead-on guess by the wonder girl, ~ he thought to himself.

Meryl blushed and looked away from Vash. " Only you would think of that at a time like this. "

Vash sighed, ~Damn. They'll never let me live this one down. ~

Meryl looked over at Vash, " Vash? "

Vash looked over, " Yes, Meryl? "

" I… I noticed something when Nagato was touching me, " Meryl's voice shook as she tried not to recall the episode.

" Meryl… I had to try to stay calm because he was going to hurt you and Milly. I didn't mean to seem cold… " Vash apologized as he looked at the floor. " If I could have stopped him… "

" That's not it, Vash. I know you did it for us and he really didn't do as much as I thought he would. I mean, he put his hand on my… " Meryl shivered and shook her head, " But he didn't go any further. I noticed something about his arm… I mean, your arm. "

Vash looked over at her, " What about it? "

" It was really hot, like it was full of fever. Not only that, it smelled funny, " Meryl said.

" Funny? What do you mean? " Vash arched an eyebrow.

" Like it was starting to rot, " Meryl shivered again and tried not to gag.

* * *

Cathy stared up at the ceiling, her breath coming in short gasps as pain radiated through her body. She had lost her grip crawling out of the air duct and felt like she had broke her back or popped every vertebrae at the very least. The fall had knocked the wind out of her and she was barely aware of the gun falling out of her pants as she fell. ~I'd be so screwed if I landed on the gun Mr. Preacher gave me. ~

Her wounds stung with dirty sweat and she wondered just how much more she could stand. She was very strong but everyone had his or her limits. She shut here eyes and tried to move her neck, hoping it wasn't damaged. The last thing she needed was to be paralyzed and not able to help her new friends.

She let out a tiny sigh as her neck moved with only a small amount of pain. ~At least that's not broken, ~ She thought and opened her eyes slowly. They flew open when she realized she was looking directly at a plant. She struggled to sit up, her lungs still hurting as well as the rest of her body.

~Hold on a second, ~ She thought, pushing herself into a sitting position. ~This place gets its energy from the plant in Clara Santa just on the other side of the mountain. What is this thing doing here? ~

She looked at it a little more and realized there was something not right with it. It looked like it was almost dead and she knew that wasn't a good thing. She forced herself to her feet and stumbled over to it. She looked through the outer shell and could see a body…

(Flashback)

" Catherine? Catherine Marie, where are you? " Andrea Harry called through the plant room. Catherine, her daughter, had vanished while she had given a tour of the May City plant facilities to some new workers. Catherine's twin sister had remained in the office and told Andrea that Catherine had slipped away. " Young lady! You better get where I can see you! "

There was no answer and Andrea was now worried. She had always had a hard time keeping Catherine away from the plants; she seemed drawn to them like the proverbial moth to a flame. Catherine was a curious child and Andrea feared the girl would die as a result of that inquisitiveness.

It was bad enough that Catherine and her sister had been conjoined twins and Andrea could cope with the ugly scar that stretched across her daughters' backs. She had tried to cope with another oddity that had become evident after the girls were separated and seemed to be able to hide it from everyone around them. It was odd to see five-year-old girls with matching eye patches but Andrea explained it off as an accident.

Finally, she found Catherine and gasped at why her daughter hadn't answered her. The child had her forehead pressed up against the plant and a creature looked out at her from the inside. The creature saw Andrea and retreated back into the inner part of the plant. Catherine turned, looking at her mother with hurt evident in her visible eye.

" Catherine! " Andrea said sharply as she walked towards the girl, " I told you not to come in here! "

Catherine pointed towards the plant, " Momma… you scared my new friend. "

Andrea grabbed the girl up, " Never mind that. You don't belong in here. "

" What was my friend, Momma? " Catherine asked. " It looked like a person but… "

" Those aren't people. They are the ones who live outside of time and you shouldn't bother them, " Andrea shook her head.

(Flashback over)

Cathy felt tears come to her eyes and she shut them tight. Her mother and father had been in charge of the plant in May City for as long as she could remember. She thought everything was fine until word reached her that her mother had fallen ill and she wanted her daughters to come home. Cathy went to be by her side because she hadn't seen either of her parents in seven years.

Right before the girls turned six, a man and woman came to see them and told their parents that there was a special school for gifted girls. Andrea and Beck accepted the offer when they found out the school was free; telling the girls it would be best for everyone. Cathy accepted the decision but her sister didn't understand why they were being sent away. Later, it turned out that the man and woman were merely agents for The Gung-Ho Guns, a group of mysterious assassins that worked for a frightening looking man in a white spiked coat.

The school part had also been a bit of a farce for the students of The Gung-Ho Guns were often moved without notice even though they were still able to get messages from their families in emergencies. The small group of students all had gifts and those gifts were developed through hard training as well as harsh discipline. Cathy and her sister were the youngest but they were treated just the same and they loyally served their teacher, Dominique The Cyclops.

After Cathy's mother died, Beck begged Cathy to stay so he could spend time with her and get over his grief. Cathy did all she could to assist her father and decided she didn't want to leave him again. She knew her father had started to regret sending the girls away but she never said anything, she didn't want to upset him any more than he already was. Cathy had hoped that she could get her sister to come home as well but she knew that would be impossible.

Confusion had turned to anger as the girls got older and Cathy's sister had thrown herself into her role of willing student. She became more and more like her teacher every day. Dominique enjoyed the fact that the girl had taken to her training so well and told Cathy that she should follow her sister's example. All Cathy wanted to be was a normal girl with normal eyes and the doctor in Winston had helped her with the eye cover so she could at least pretend to be normal.

Cathy peered through the outside of the plant and furrowed her brow as she moved to get a closer look. She could see a naked man inside of the plant but her mother had always said that plants weren't people. She looked him over and decided he looked enough like a person to convince her. She jumped when he opened his eyes and tried to look at her.

He tried to move but it was of no use. He looked like he was very weak and would die if the plant had been turned down any more than it already was. Cathy blinked as she looked into his eyes and realized there was something familiar about them. It wasn't their color but more like their shape along the brow and his nose had a very familiar shape as well.

She stepped back as she realized why he had such recognizable features. She shook her head and said, " Oh my God... You're Mr. Vash's brother! "

The man in the plant smiled before his eyes shut, probably because he couldn't hold them open any longer. Cathy stepped back towards the control panel and looked at him. " I am going to help you… " She told him and started to type on the keyboard. She had been a tiny girl when she had watched her mother and father adjust plants but she hoped she could remember how to do it…

* * *

Wolfwood's left foot had barely touched the top step when he heard someone playing a saxophone and the tune sounded very familiar. ~That's the tune from the steamer dock, ~ He thought and searched the darkness for the musician. He knew the man had looked familiar and now he knew from where. He had seen Midvalley's student one other time; He filled in for Midvalley at some bar when Midvalley couldn't make it to a show.

" I thought I knew you, " Wolfwood said as the man came out of the shadows.

The man smiled and stopped playing. " I recognized you too, Nicholas D. Wolfwood. I forgot to thank you for that nice tip you gave me at the steamer dock. "

" How are you going to thank me? Are you going to kill me? " Wolfwood put his hands on his guns.

" I am going to kill you but I am going to show you my gratitude by letting you have the first shot, " The man smiled. " I think that will be thanks enough. "

Wolfwood drew his guns and fired with both of them. The man smiled and blocked both bullets with the saxophone. Wolfwood couldn't believe his eyes. The pistols were automatic and should not have any problem cutting through the sax but the bullets had barely marred the polished surface of it. " What's your name? "

" I am Victor The Horn Blower but Lydia is the one you should be scared of, " Victor wrapped his lips around the mouthpiece of the saxophone and started to play again. A shockwave radiated from the instrument and slammed Wolfwood against the wall. He blinked in surprise but Victor just smiled.

Wolfwood tried to move away from the wall as Victor continued to play. He made it a few feet to the left before another shockwave hit. Wolfwood hit the wall sideways and his finger involuntarily squeezed the trigger as his shoulder felt like it popped out of place, sending bullets into the floor several feet from Victor. He thought he heard the sound of a ricochet but he wasn't certain.

" Have you had enough or do you wish to fight the inevitable a little longer? " Victor asked around the mouthpiece.

" I'll get you, " Wolfwood panted. He had to get his shoulder popped back into place before Victor sent out another wave. He could always try to shoot him with the other gun. He leveled it and aimed.

Victor sneered, " We'll see. No one had ever been able to survive an encounter with Lydia.

Wolfwood squeezed the trigger and Victor blew at the same time. Wolfwood screamed as pushed away from the wall and tried to dodge the bullet successfully. ~How am I going to do this? ~ He thought, turning sideways in an attempt to avoid the bullet. He screamed out as it changed trajectory and ripped across the anterior of his left leg.

The leg shook and he couldn't take the burning pain from it combined with the pain of his displaced shoulder. ~No! It can't be over yet! I have to save the others, ~ He thought, tumbling face forward to the floor.

Victor walked over with a smug look on his face and looked down at Wolfwood. He sighed and kicked him on to his back, " I thought you still had some fight in you but I guess I was wrong. "

Wolfwood watched as Victor flipped a switch on the saxophone and gun barrels came out of the body. ~Damn… I should have known. ~

Victor smiled and wrapped his finger around the trigger. He aimed the barrels down at Wolfwood and smiled. " It's been fun but I guess this is where the show ends. Say good-bye, Nicholas. "

Wolfwood's eyes grew wide as he realized the barrels had been sealed off with metal plugs. " Don't! " He cried. " Look at your gun! "

Victor chuckled, " I won't fall for that trick. "

~I have to get away from this idiot. Doesn't he know to check his damn gun when someone says there something wrong with it? ~ Wolfwood started to push away from Victor. He really didn't want to be right under the gun when it blew.

" It's time for you to see what Lydia can really do! " Victor started to pull the trigger and Wolfwood pushed himself away harder, ignoring the pain that wracked his body. He curled into a tight ball when he heard the saxophone explode and prayed that none of the shrapnel would hit him. He felt a rush of hot air and some metal fly past him, some of the tinier pieces scraping his skin.

He forced himself into a sitting position when it was over and grabbed his right arm. He clenched his teeth and jerked the arm hard. He cried out as the bone went back into place and he tried to move it. Nothing seemed to be broken and he looked down at his left leg.

The wound didn't look like it was life threatening but it would need bandaging before he could go anywhere. He sighed and grabbed one sleeve, ripping it loose from the rest of the shirt. He tried to tie it around the wound but it wasn't long enough to tie and he didn't have anything to pin it with. ~Damn… am I going to be butt naked when I finally get to Nagato? ~ He thought and ripped the other sleeve off as well.


	26. Chapter 26

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Twenty-Five: Double Vision

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. Nagato gets his plan started and Wolfwood runs into one of his last adversaries.)

The hydraulics on the door hissed to life causing Vash, Milly and Meryl to look at it. They all caught their breath when they saw Nagato. He smiled at them as he walked into the room. " Are you ready to play? "

* * *

Monique looked at the keypad and furrowed her brow. ~How long should I set this for? ~

~Set it for thirty-five minutes, Monique. That should be long enough for me to finish my plan and for us to get out of here. Now, do you know what you are supposed to do? ~

Monique nodded, ~Yes, Master Nagato. What are you doing right now? Are you okay? ~

~I'll be fine. I am escorting our guests to the roof. Make sure you wear the preacher out but don't kill him. I wish to have that pleasure. ~

~Yes, Master. I understand… ~ Monique typed the codes into the pad but stopped when she heard a scraping noise in the air duct directly above her. She shivered and shook her head, " Damn rats, " She muttered and finished setting the timer.

* * *

Wolfwood walked up the stairs; the pain in his body was nothing more than an annoying throb that let him know he was still alive. He decided he would stay that way too because dying was not an option, he had come too far to even think about such a thing. ~I'll make it and no one is going to stop me! ~

He stopped when he reached the next floor and leaned against the wall. He narrowed his eyes as he heard footsteps coming towards him. The sound of crying soon reached his ears and then the person both sounds were coming from became visible. It was Cathy; her hair was tousled a bit, her bangs covered her Demon Eye and she was still in the clothes he had last seen her in.

" Cathy! I'm over here! " Wolfwood called out. She looked like she hadn't been hurt too much since parting ways with him. She looked towards him and ran for him, wrapping her arms around his waist when she got to him. " Are you okay? " He asked, shutting his eyes.

Cathy sobbed as she clung to Wolfwood, " I'm so glad I found you, Mr. Wolfwood! I thought I'd be lost forever! "

" It's okay, " He whispered, stroking her hair. " I shouldn't have automatically assumed you were out to get us. I should have realized when you apologized that you were on our side. "

" They made me do it, Mr. Wolfwood. I couldn't help it! " Cathy sobbed.

Wolfwood cracked his eyes open and looked down at Cathy's back, ~Hold on a sec. She's never called me by my name and she looks a little TOO clean compared to the last time I saw her… Something's not right here… ~

Cathy looked puzzled as Wolfwood shoved her away and forced her to turn around. He lifted up the back of her bra and then pulled the left side of her jeans down her hip. " What are you doing? Just what kind of churchman are you, Mr. Wolfwood? "

" I'm not a stupid one! " Wolfwood growled. " I can tell you aren't Cathy! "

" But how? We're the same right down to the mole on our left breast! " The girl insisted.

~Too much information… ~ Wolfwood thought. " You two are exactly the same… except now that I look at you, Cathy is prettier than you. "

The girl turned and looked at Wolfwood, " How can she be? We're the same! "

" No you're not. It's true Cathy and you look alike and I wasn't sure at first. Now that I look at you so closely I can feel the evil that envelops you like a shroud and your scar makes you different from her as well. "

The girl narrowed her visible eye, " So, you've seen her scar, eh? Now I really wonder what kind of churchman you are. I heard about the ones who like to 'save' pretty girls and I find that disgusting. "

" Who are you? " Wolfwood reached for one of his guns as the girl flipped her bangs out of her face. He blinked and the girl had a gun to his head. He jerked away as she pulled the trigger, the bullet going into the wall next to them.

" My name is Monique Angelina Harry. I was the loyal student of Dominique The Cyclops, " The girl smiled. " Don't make me miss again because I hate it when I do. I heard your blonde headed friend really pissed my teacher off because he wouldn't stay still. "

Wolfwood blinked and Monique was behind him and he could feel the gun barrel at the base of his skull. He ducked a moment before she pulled the trigger and was certain the move would have made Vash proud. He turned to face her and ripped his bandage from his leg. Fresh pain washed over him but it would help him keep her eye from working on him.

She watched as he tossed away the bloody bandage and sneered. " You think I'll be easy on you just because you're injured? "

She moved and Wolfwood saw it this time. He put his gun right in her face and smiled. " Your little game is over, Monique. "

Monique took a step back, " But how? No one can see through the Demon's Eye! "

" Didn't your teacher tell you? " Wolfwood said, focusing his mind on the pain in his leg. He didn't want to give her a chance to use the eye again.

" Tell me what? " Monique took another step back. " She told me nothing could stop the Demon's Eye. "

" Didn't she tell you how Vash defeated her? " Wolfwood asked.

Monique shook her head, " I was in Jenora Rock when she faced him but I didn't see the fight… and I never saw her again after it… Oh no… "

" Then you don't know that one thing can stop you and that wretched eye of yours. Do you know where all my attention is focused right now? " Wolfwood tilted his head to one side. " Just take a guess. "

Monique looked down at the wound and back at him, " Your perceptions are being numbed by that, aren't they? Are you saying pain stops the eye from working if you focus all of your attention on it? "

Wolfwood nodded, " You got it. "

Monique shook her head, " No! That can't be right! Dominique said nothing could stop the eye! "

Wolfwood made a grab for Monique as she stepped back, unaware that she was at the top of the stairs. She put her foot back and gasped as she tumbled down the stairway. Wolfwood ignored his leg and followed her as she fell but when she reached the landing, it was too late. Her neck was at an unnatural angle and it looked like she had been pretty well beat up by the fall.

He leaned over her and checked for a pulse. It wasn't there and he knew that there was no hope for her. He saw a spreading pool of crimson from the corner of his eye and looked to find the side of her head had a large gash. " What did you have to go and do that for? " He muttered and started to unbutton his shirt.

He pulled it off and covered Monique's upper body with it after ripping a fresh bandage from it. She may have been a Gung-Ho Gun but she was just a kid. He stood up and rewrapped his leg. He was certain there was only one person left and he was ready to take him on… right after a real quick cigarette.

* * *

Knives stared down at the girl as he held her to the floor by her shoulders. She stared back with confusion and fear. ~A… human… helped… me… ~ He thought. ~Why did she help me… why? ~

" Mister? Could you get off of me please? " The girl whispered. She had adjusted the plant and even went as far as hooking it into an outside power line to speed up the process that gave Knives enough strength to break out of it.

" Not until I get some answers, " Knives shook his head.

" We don't have time for questions. Mr. Vash and the others are in trouble… and you're making me really uncomfortable. "

" Forget about them for a moment, " Knives shut his eyes. " Tell me why you saved me? Don't you even know who I am? "

The girl shook her head, " No, sir. I don't. I just know you look a lot like Mr. Vash and you are naked. "

" Are you one of the Gung-Ho Guns' students? " Knives asked.

" Yes. I was Dominique's student up until a year ago. "

" Then why don't you know who I am? " Knives gripped onto her shoulders tighter. " Don't you even have the faintest idea? "

" I don't know… I have never seen you before today, " The girl winced in pain as Knives fingers dug into her flesh. She didn't wear much except for a bra, a pair of tight jeans and some boots. Her blood-smeared skin was marred by gouge marks and she was covered in dirty sweat. She held her right eye shut and Knives realized why.

" So you have the Demon's Eye, little girl? "

The girl nodded, " Please don't make me use it on you. I really need you to help me save Mr. Vash and the others before Nagato hurts them. "

" You can't do it by yourself? " Knives arched an eyebrow. ~She's so weak but she is determined to help them anyway… typical human. ~

" No, I can't. Please help me, " The girl whispered. " Please? "

Knives loosened his grip a little bit as he thought about the choice he had to make. His brother had let him live so did that mean he owed Vash a favor in return? Had he really made up his mind about destroying the humans even though everything Vash had said made a lot of sense and he had almost (but not quite) decided to give them half a chance? He looked down at the girl, " My name is Knives. "

The girl blinked up at him, " My name is Cathy… " Her voice trailed off as her open eye got wide. " Did you just say your name is Knives? "

" Yes, Cathy. That is my name. Do you know who I am now? " Knives made no motion to move.

Cathy nodded, " The master Legato served… All of the students knew of you but we never saw you. "

Knives stared at her intensely, " What makes you think I want to help you? I would much rather see all humans wiped away from this place. They are parasites sucking the life out of my brothers and sister. They are trash… I should kill you right now because you are one of those humans! "

" I just saved you… doesn't that mean anything to you? Does that mean a piece of trash just saved you? " Cathy narrowed her eye at him. " Not everyone is trash, Mr. Knives. I admit there are some real pieces of shit out there but come on… you can't judge EVERYONE based on them! "

Knives shut his eyes as he remembered all of Vash's stories all at once. He fought the tiny bit of compassion he had started to feel for the humans (even thought it was only a half-hearted attempt) and opened his eyes. He frowned at Cathy, " You haven't seen what I have seen and you don't know what has been done to me. Humans are trash! They are garbage leeching off the lifeblood of my siblings! "

" Maybe so but there are things I have seen that you probably haven't and perhaps some things we do share. If you aren't going to help me, I'll do it on my own, " Cathy pushed Knives off of her with a mighty shove. " Excuse the fuck out of me for wanting you to live! "

Knives was surprised at the girl's true strength as he fell off of Cathy and she scrambled to her feet before dashing towards the area under the air duct. He got to his feet but she was too quick as she jumped upward, grabbing onto the duct and pulled her body upward. He made it to the duct and made a grab for her ankles but she used the eye on him as she shimmed into the passageway. When he came back around, he could hear her scraping through the pipe.

" Have it your way, human trash! " Knives screamed and headed for the door. He stopped when he spotted a gun out of the corner of his eye. He looked and shook his head. " She'll never get anywhere if she doesn't get that back… stupid girl, " He muttered and went to the gun.

He picked it up and looked at the keypad by the door. He walked to it and fired two bullets into it. The circuits crackled and the door slid open. He flipped out the chamber and frowned; only three bullets remained. ~ I have to be careful with these… I can't waste them. ~

* * *

Nagato silently cursed the pain medicine for not kicking in sooner. If he had to wait any longer, his plan would not have been successful and he would have to fight Wolfwood with the others still on solid ground. The pain subsided and he looked over at his tightly bound victims. " The time draws closer… prepare yourselves. "

Vash and the girls gasped as they rose from the floor…


	27. Chapter 27

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Twenty-Six: Showdown On The Roof

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. Wolfwood finally meets Nagato and Knives has to deal with Cathy once again.)

Cathy eased herself out of the air duct next to the door that led to the upper floor of the building. She had seen the plans for the building before she left and had a rough idea of where she was going. She braced herself for the jolt she would feel when she hit the floor but nearly cried out when hands wrapped around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and down into Knives' face, " I thought you weren't going to help me. "

" I thought I wasn't either. I found your gun and I don't have any bullets for it but you do. We need one another but I still think your kind is garbage; " Knives said and eased Cathy to the floor. He had found a pair of plain black pants but he was still naked from the waist up. " Perhaps it would be a good idea for us to work together on this but my mind will never be changed. "

" Then why work with me? " Cathy arched her eyebrow.

Knives looked sideways, " I could just kill you and take the bullets but I… I might… " Knives let his word trail off before he admitted that he wasn't back up to full strength. He looked back at Cathy, his eyes narrowed. " I still think your kind is trash and I just might kill you once this is all over with. "

" How can you say that? We aren't all bad, Mr. Knives. Not everyone… " Cathy wrapped her arms around Knives' waist and pressed her face into his chest. " I want you to give me a chance to show you we're not all trash. "

Knives looked down at the top of Cathy's head and didn't know what to say or do although his first thoughts were to push her away, strangle her for having the nerve to touch him with her filthy human hands and take the bullets from her. He put his hands around her slender neck and shook his head, " You don't know what I have been through. You would understand if you did. "

" You don't know what I have been through either… " Cathy whispered, no fear in her voice at all. Knives applied a little pressure but she still looked at him with determination. " I have seen a lot in fourteen years. "

His hands fell away from her neck, unsure of why he could not make up his mind about killing her. She was annoying but he secretly noted her fortitude. " And I have seen a lot in the over hundred and thirty I have been alive, Cathy. "

Cathy pulled away and looked up into his eyes. She looked like she was a bit surprised about Knives' true age but the surprise softened into sympathy and understanding. " Then you know that which doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, right? "

Knives nodded, " I guess that is why my brother is so strong… "

Cathy reached up and placed a hand on Knives' cheek. " We can stop Nagato… We have to stop him because he IS the trash that you hate so much. I hate him too. "

" I know we have to, " Knives shut his eyes. " But I still may kill you once this is over… "

" I don't care if you do but I want to save the others. Let's save them and then you can kill me if you think all human are still trash once this is over, Knives. Please? " Cathy asked, her voice cracking. " We don't have time to waste and, like you said, we need each other. "

Knives opened his eyes and looked into her face. She was crying and pleaded for an answer with her eyes. " Yes, I did say that but don't think your simpering will change my mind about anything. "

Cathy pushed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed Knives on the mouth. She pulled away and ignored his surprised and nearly disgusted expression. " Thank you… Now, let's go. They're waiting on us; " Cathy grabbed Knives' hand and pulled him with her as she went towards the stairs…

* * *

Wolfwood stepped out on what could have been considered a roof. There was still a lot more of the mountain to go but it seemed this was the point where the building stopped. A large opening had been carved around the outer edge making a balcony with a view of the horizon. It would have been a nice view but that wasn't what Wolfwood was paying attention to.

" Wolfwood! Look out! " Vash called out. He was tied to Milly and Meryl and all three of them looked like they were floating in mid-air. They fell a couple of feet and gasped in unison.

" Shut up if you value your lives! " A voice called from a far corner of the roof. " I am not going to ambush him. It is too barbaric. "

Wolfwood pulled both of his guns from the gun belt. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the shadows, " Show yourself Nagato! Your little game is up and I'm tired of playing it! "

The sound of heels clicking on stone could be heard and black clad legs could be seen in a shaft of light that was cast by the balcony's opening. A black coat fluttered in a slight breeze but Nagato stopped before he was completely illuminated. " I see you made it to the party, Nicholas D. Wolfwood. I don't remember saying that formal dress was… optional. "

" Your little immature wannabes must have thought stripping me was a funny thing to do, " Wolfwood said.

" I see that. I wanted them to wear you out, not strip you. It doesn't matter though. "

" What have you got planned? " Wolfwood asked as kept his guns trained on Nagato.

Nagato laughed, " You'll see but I suggest you not shoot until you have heard your choices. I know you will choose wisely. "

" Tell me, " Wolfwood snarled. " What are my choices? "

Nagato stepped a little more into the light; " Choice number one is that you shoot me dead. Of course upon doing that, your friends will plummet to their deaths on the rocks below. "

" That choice sucks. What's my other choice? " Wolfwood could see Nagato smile evilly.

" Choice number two involves letting me kill you, " Nagato said smoothly.

Wolfwood felt his hand tighten around the guns, " You bastard! There's no choice there. "

" Actually there is. If you kill me, you will live but you will have to live with the fact that your friends died because of you. However, if you let me kill you then you and your friends will all die together. "

Wolfwood growled, " You are one sick bastard. "

" I know. It's rather wonderful. "

" What is your sick little game all about, Nagato? What did I do? What did they do? " Wolfwood glanced towards the others.

" Don't you understand? When my brother was killed, I gained his memories and the need to avenge his murder, " Nagato smiled. " All of you had something to do with it so you all have to die. "

" It doesn't matter what choice I make… four people will still die, " Wolfwood shook his head.

" Yes but one choice will let you live, " Nagato reminded him.

" But I wouldn't be able to live… I would suffer knowing that I decided to save myself and not my friends. They are a part of me and I won't be whole without them. I would rather die than live without them, " Wolfwood said.

Nagato sighed, " Then I guess you have made your choice. Hold still and I promise that I won't make this hurt too much. Say your goodbyes but make it quick. "

Wolfwood looked at his friends and noticed they were all looking at him. " I'm sorry, " He mouthed to them.

Vash shut his eyes, tears pouring down them as he mouthed, " It's okay. "

Meryl looked at Milly and the two of them leaned against each other, shutting their eyes and bracing themselves. Milly opened her eyes for a moment and mouthed, " I love you, Nicholas. "

Nagato sighed as he started to reach into his coat. He had a pained expression on his face that puzzled Wolfwood. " Are we quite finished? This sentimental bullshit makes me want to throw up. "

Wolfwood shut his eyes, " I hope you burn in Hell, bastard. "

" I'm sick of people telling me that, " Nagato muttered then narrowed his eyes. He scanned the darkness as his stomach clenched. He made a quick grab for the inside of his coat but didn't make it. He screamed and clutched his left arm as a bullet bit into it.

Several more gunshots rang out and Nagato collapsed to the floor. Vash, Milly and Meryl screamed but stopped when they realized they were moving towards the balcony instead of falling. Wolfwood looked to see if he could locate where the gunfire had come from and he could hear boot heels clacking on the stone floor.

Vash and the girls reached the window and were turned so they could make it through the opening. Once they were inside, they moved towards the floor and landed with a soft thud. " Who's there? " Wolfwood called out.

Vash gasped, " Oh my God! Knives is here! I can feel him! "

" It's okay, guys… He's helping me, " A female voice said as the footsteps stopped just short of the light. " He said he wouldn't at first but I had all the bullets. "

Wolfwood narrowed his eyes, " Cathy? Is that you? "

There was a long silence before the answer came. " Yes, Mr. Preacher. It's me. Catherine Marie Harry, the stray dog of The Second Generation Gung-Ho Guns. I never wanted to hurt any of you, I swear. "

" Cathy? You were one of them? " Vash said as the girls gasped.

" Yes. Mr. Preacher found out and I ran away from him. "

Wolfwood nodded, " Yeah… it's a long story… I don't want to get into it here. "

A gun clattered to the floor and the sound of the boots could be heard again but they were running. Cathy hit Wolfwood as gunfire erupted and grasped onto him as she jerked. " Get down! " He screamed as he dropped to the floor, taking her with him. A single gunshot came from where Cathy had been standing and Nagato collapsed back down to the floor, blood flowing from a bullet wound on the side of his head.

Knives stepped out of the shadows, " Stupid jerk. That's what you get for everything you did to me. "

Wolfwood looked down at Cathy; she was bleeding from two wounds on her back that were right on her scar. He held her and looked down into her face. She was motionless and panic washed over him. " Cathy! "

Knives went to Vash and the girls as Wolfwood tried to bring Cathy back to consciousness. Vash noticed he was very pale as he leaned down and went to work on the ropes. Vash looked at him, ~you weren't behind this, were you? ~

~Not this time brother… I was one of his victims as well. Let me untie you and the humans. I only have a little strength left… ~

~Why are you helping a human? I thought… ~ Vash narrowed his eyes.

~Let's just say I am paying back a debt I owed you, ~ Knives replied. ~But don't think this means things have changed. ~

The ropes loosened and Knives' legs started to shake. Vash wiggled from the ropes and grabbed his brother as he collapsed. The girls freed themselves and Meryl stayed with Vash. She looked at Milly and nodded toward Wolfwood.

" Cathy! Damn it, girl! You better hang on until we get you some help! " He said to the girl as Milly crawled to him as fast as she could and sat down on the other side of Cathy.

Cathy smiled as Milly got to her and Wolfwood. " I thought I was a pain in the ass to you... Why do you want me to live? "

" Cathy… I never said you were a pain in the ass, " Wolfwood felt a lump in his throat. " You need to live because you are really a good kid. You may be mischievous but most kids your age should be. "

Cathy let out a weak giggle, " I'm not a kid… I haven't been for years. The Gung-Ho Guns stole my childhood from me. "

" They stole mine too, Cathy. I grew up when I was seven, " Wolfwood sighed. He tried to look serious for a moment, " You are going to make it… do you hear me? "

" I don't think so, Mr. Preacher… " Cathy shut her eyes and coughed. Some blood spattered on Wolfwood's chest. She reopened her eyes and saw what she had done. " I'm sorry… "

" It's okay. Another thing; you call me Wolfwood, okay? You can call me by my name you know, " Wolfwood shook his head and mustered up a smirk. " You've seen a little too much of me to keep calling me Mr. Preacher. "

Cathy laughed but Milly looked puzzled. She looked down at Cathy, " You need to save your strength, Cathy. Be quiet now, okay? We'll get you taken care of when we get out of here… "

" Get out soon… leave me if you have to… " Cathy grabbed Milly by her pajama top and Wolfwood by his shoulder. " I saw my sister setting a timer when I was in the air ducts. I think it may have been for a bomb. "

" What the hell? " Wolfwood looked at Cathy then at Milly. " How long ago was this? "

" Thirty minutes… maybe more. I don't have a watch, " Cathy sighed. " Leave me… I'll just slow you down. "

Vash got to his feet and put Knives over his shoulder. " I think we all need to get the heck out of here. "

Wolfwood rose to his feet and helped Milly to hers. He picked Cathy up and she looked surprised. " You don't have to take me… "

" I want to, " Wolfwood said quietly. " I owe you. "

An explosion rocked the building and everyone's eyes went wide. " Oh shit. Come on! Let's get out of here! "

" Don't stop to look at ANYTHING! " Wolfwood told them all. " The path down is stained with blood and death. "

" Did you do it? " Vash asked.

" One, okay? We'll discuss it later, needle noggin! Let's just get the hell out of here! " Wolfwood shouted.

The four of them dashed as fast as they could down the stairs as several smaller explosions happened in succession. Rock and dirt fell all around them but they kept moving. There was nothing to stop them on the way down since Wolfwood had eliminated all of the obstacles on the way up. The only worry anyone had been someone falling behind. Especially Vash since he was carrying the heavier of the two wounded.

The foyer of the building came into view as they cleared the last flight of steps. Another explosion rocked the building but Wolfwood kept going, " The exit is right in front of us! Come on! "

" You don't have to tell me twice, " Vash said and Meryl screamed as he scooped her up. He threw her over his other shoulder, wrapping his arm around her rear.

Meryl blushed but she didn't say anything. She had been slowing down but she didn't know Vash had noticed. She sighed when she could see sand under their feet and the presence of sunlight. Vash patted her hip, " I don't think we're out of the woods yet… "

" Over there! " Wolfwood ran towards the large boulder her had parked the Angelina II behind. It had an outcropping that made it a perfect shelter. " That'll make for good cover if that place is going to do what I think it will! "

As soon as they were behind the outcropping, Vash put Knives and Meryl down before he started gasping for breath. Wolfwood eased Cathy down and glared at Vash as he partially covered her and Milly with his body. " Cover them! "

Vash let out a little whine but quickly threw himself over Meryl and his brother the best he could when a huge explosion rocked the ground around them. Fire and rock rained down around them, some of it making it under the makeshift shelter. Wolfwood and Vash grit their teeth but would not cry out for fear of scaring the girls. The rain of stone and fire seemed like it wasn't going to stop when things finally got quiet.

Vash looked at Wolfwood, " Do you think it's safe now? "

Wolfwood listened carefully before sighing, " I think it's over now. "

" The could you please get off of me? You're a little heavy, " Meryl said.

Vash moved off of her quickly, " Sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I? "

Meryl shook her head, " No. Are you okay? "

" I'll live, " Vash smiled as his eyes locked with Meryl's. " How about you? "

" A little shaken but that was nothing compared to what you've put me through, Vash. "

Vash blushed a little, " Sorry… "

Meryl kissed him and Vash really blushed, " It's okay. "

Wolfwood got off of Milly and Cathy. He leaned against the boulder and reached into his pants for a cigarette. He pulled it out and lit it, fully intending to check Cathy's wound while he smoked. Milly plucked the cigarette from his fingers and pitched it away.

Wolfwood glared at her for a moment then sighed, " I'm sorry, honey. "

" Wolfwood? " Cathy whispered.

" What is it, girl? " Wolfwood scrambled to the girl.

" Tell Mr. Knives that I appreciated his help but I'm sorry he didn't get to do what he wanted to me, " Cathy smiled. " And I want to thank you and Mr. Vash for everything you did too. I didn't deserve any of it. "

Wolfwood furrowed his brow, " Why are you talking like you're going to die? I will get someone to fix you up as good as new… we'll even get you a new eye cover... "

" I'm not going to make it, " Cathy coughed and more blood spattered on Wolfwood's chest. She frowned, " I'm sorry… I got you bloody again. "

" Its okay. Cathy, you're going to live, " Wolfwood said even though he knew she wouldn't make it unless they started moving. He looked around for the cross and his stomach dropped. He couldn't recall if he left the money in it or not and he couldn't pay a doctor if he didn't have it.

" Where's the closest town? " Milly asked.

Wolfwood shut his eyes as he tried to remember. " Clara Santa, " Cathy whispered. " It's just on the other side of the mountain. "

Wolfwood nodded, " Yeah. I used to stop there all the time for supplies. Come on, maybe they weren't damaged too much by the explosion. "

" But how? " Milly looked at the motorcycle. " That's all the transportation we have, isn't it? "

Wolfwood nodded, " Damn it… "

Cathy coughed again and cracked a tiny smile, " Don't worry about it. I won't make it. "

" Yeah you will. I know how stubborn you are, " Wolfwood kidded her or at least tried to.

" Not stubborn enough, " Cathy said and started to choke. She stopped and looked at Wolfwood, " Thanks again for everything. "

Wolfwood felt tears well up in his eyes as Cathy's breathing became labored and she started to cough up more blood. The coughing subsided for a moment and she lifted her left hand feebly, wiping away the first tear that fell. " Are you still mad at me? "

Wolfwood shook his head, " No. I forgave you a long time ago but I never had the chance to tell you. "

Cathy smiled and gasped. Her head fell against Wolfwood and blood came out of her mouth, staining his skin. He ignored it and hugged her. " Damn it, kid. Why the hell did you have to go do that? "

" What happened? " Vash tore his attention away from Meryl.

" She's gone, Vash, " Wolfwood shook his head.

Vash hung his head and looked over at Knives. He was conscious again but still looked paler than usual. " Knives… What happened? "

" I was kidnapped, " Knives whispered. " Nagato was going to kill me too. The human saved me though… she said I could kill her if I wanted to… "

Vash and Meryl looked over at Wolfwood and Milly as they held Cathy. Both of them were crying and Vash felt a lump rise in his throat. " She's gone… she sacrificed her life for all of ours so I guess you won't be doing that. We would have been blown to bits if she hadn't told us about the bombs… "

" I know. She was a good one, Vash… I would have considered letting her live, " Knives' eyes fluttered closed. " She wasn't a spider… "

" Oh Knives… " Vash sobbed and held his brother.

Wolfwood looked at Vash, " Is he? "

Vash shook his head, " No but he's sapped whatever strength he had… " Vash glanced towards Cathy's body. " He… said she wasn't a spider… Do you think this will make him think about changing his mind about humans? "

Wolfwood eased Cathy to the ground, " Only time will tell. "

Meryl and Milly looked at each other then at the guys. " So, " Meryl started.

Vash looked over, " So what? "

" Are we going to Clara Santa? " Meryl arched an eyebrow.

" I'll go and come back with a car or something that will hold all of us but I think we should bury Cathy first, " Vash looked at the girl. " She deserves it. "

Wolfwood nodded, " I agree. Where do you want to put her? "

Vash looked around then at the area where they sat. " Why not here? "


	28. Chapter 28

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Twenty-Seven: On To Clara Santa

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. Vash sets out for Clara Santa… or at least tries to. )

Milly and Meryl watched as Wolfwood and Vash finished burying Cathy. Both of them were sweaty and looked like they would drop at any second. They had begged Wolfwood to take it easy but to no avail. He seemed like he wasn't bothered by his wounds but they didn't want him reopening them.

After placing rocks over the grave, Wolfwood and Vash walked to where the girls sat with Knives by a smaller boulder that shaded them from the suns. Vash sighed and wiped his brow with the back of his hand, " Okay. I think I can go to town now. "

Wolfwood arched an eyebrow, " How are you going to get there? "

" On your bike, " Vash smiled.

" Come again, needle noggin? " Wolfwood narrowed his eyes.

" It's your turn to stay with the girls. I did it last time, " Vash stated.

" But you're still in your pajamas! " Wolfwood pointed out. " And you stink. "

" So? At least I still have ALL my clothes on and I'm nowhere near as bloody. "

Wolfwood growled, " Okay. You win but please don't crash it. This is the best bike I have ever had in my entire life. "

" I promise to be careful, " Vash crossed his heart. " Cross my heart and hope to die if I crash it. "

Wolfwood shook his head, " I don't think the word is in your vocabulary. "

Vash blinked, " Which one? Promise or die? "

Wolfwood smirked, " Neither. I was referring to 'careful'. "

" Ha, ha… you're funny, " Vash got on the bike, " So, where's the keys? "

Wolfwood opened one of the saddlebags and fished around for the keys. Admittedly it had not been one of his smarter moves but it would have been worse if he had left them in his pocket only to lose them during a fight. His fingers bumped against something that felt like a wooden box and he grinned. Vash noticed, " What's wrong? "

" Nothing, " Wolfwood said slowly. " Nothing at all. "

" You didn't lose the keys did you? " Vash whined. He leaned over the handlebars, " Why do these things always happen to me? "

Wolfwood grabbed the back of Vash's shirt and pulled him up, " Actually… this is a good thing. "

Vash looked confused, " How can losing the keys be a good thing? "

Wolfwood smacked Vash across the back of his head, " I haven't lost the keys, needle noggin! I found the stash of money! "

Vash blinked, " Oh. So we have cash but no keys? "

Wolfwood rolled his eyes and reached back into the saddlebag. He flung the keys at Vash, " Here's the damn keys. Now, get going. Bring me back a shirt too. "

Vash smiled and put the keys in the ignition. " Will do! " He chirped and turned the key. His smile quickly vanished and tried to turn the key again. The engine didn't even turn over and he tried one more time. " Uh, Wolfwood? "

" What did you do to my bike? " Wolfwood growled and slapped Vash's hand away from the key. He turned it but the engine still remained silent. He looked down at the fuel gauge and frowned; the needle sat on full.

Vash lifted his hands, " I didn't do a damn thing! You saw me! "

" Off! Off! " Wolfwood growled, " Let me check something. "

Vash jumped off the bike and Wolfwood knelt down, looking into the engine. He sniffed and growled again. He stood back up, " The engine smells like it is burnt to a crisp. "

Vash blinked, " So we're stuck here? "

Wolfwood shook his head, " We could always hoof it. "

" No way. Clara Santa may be close but that's still at least twenty iles, " Vash shook his head. " None of us will make it twenty iles... We haven't eaten since we got kidnapped and look at you! You'd never make it to the road. "

Meryl looked around and acted like she was hearing something. " You two shut up for a minute. I think I hear an engine… "

" Hey! I do too! " Milly said. Her face lit up, " Yeah! It's getting closer! "

Vash and Wolfwood looked at each other. " So, " Wolfwood said. " Are you going to flag them down or shall I? "

" I will… you may scare them in the shape you're in. They might think you killed someone, " Vash said.

" They'll see me eventually, " Wolfwood narrowed his eyes. He heard the engine now and he shoved Vash, " Just get out there! They'll pass us if we keep arguing like this, needle noggin! "

Vash ran as fast as he could to the road and could see the dust being kicked up by the approaching vehicle. He started to jump up and down, waving his arms as it came into view and was happy to see it was a truck. The driver obviously saw him and pulled to a stop at the start of the path that led towards the mountain. He ran down to the car and put on his best smile as the driver leaned across to the passenger side door.

" Thank you! You don't understand… " Vash started and looked at the driver. It was a woman with braided long black hair and a violet bandana tied over the top of her head. She wore a plain cream-colored shirt and a pair of jeans.

" What are you doing out here in your pajamas? " The woman asked, looking over her sunglasses, her deep violet eyes scanning Vash. " Don't tell me you were around that mountain when it blew. "

" Actually…. Um, my friends and I got stranded right before that happened. It's a really long story. Can we have a ride? " Vash motioned to the path that led to the mountain. " They're back there and one of them is pregnant with quadruplets. "

" Get in. I'll drive you up there and then I'll take you all to town. A pregnant woman has no business out here; " The woman pushed her sunglasses back up her nose. Vash thought the shape of her eyes and nose looked a little familiar but could place her.

Vash hopped in and the woman angled the truck up the embankment. She pulled to a stop when she saw Meryl and Milly. " How many of you are there? " The woman asked.

" Two girls and three guys including me, " Vash opened the door to get out.

" Girls in the front and you boys ride in the back, " The woman stated in a very motherly tone.

Vash saluted her, " Yes ma'am! "

He got out and went to the girls, " Go ahead and get in. I'll grab Knives. " Meryl looked like something was wrong and she grabbed Vash by the arm. He looked at her and realized something was amiss.

He looked over at Milly and she looked like she had been crying. " What's wrong? Where's Wolfwood? "

Meryl shook her head, " He passed out just a few minutes ago. We're worried that… "

Vash placed a finger over Meryl's lips, " He'll be okay. He's probably exhausted, that's all. Now, get in the truck. I'll load Knives and Wolfwood in the back. "

Meryl nodded, " Okay. Vash? "

Vash turned to look at her but didn't have a chance to speak. Meryl stood on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly. He blinked as she pulled away and smiled. " I wanted to thank you for keeping an eye on Milly and I. Now, scoot! I want to see civilization and a shower. "

Vash shook his head and went to retrieve Wolfwood and Knives. He got Wolfwood first and placed him in the bed of the truck. The woman looked over her shoulder and frowned. " He looks like he's been through Hell, " She commented.

Vash shook his head as Meryl opened the door to get in, " I know. I have to go get my brother. "

The woman reached under the front seat of the truck and pulled out a metal box. Meryl noticed and furrowed her brow, " What's that? "

" A little something to help your blonde headed friend get… " The woman stopped and smiled. She took a breath before finishing her sentence " The black haired one fixed up. "

Meryl nodded, " Oh. "

" Get your friend to put it in the back so its there when the other fellow gets back with his brother. "

Meryl took the box and handed it to Milly. Milly placed it in the bed of the truck and gasped when Wolfwood grabbed her arm. " I was so worried… " She looked into his partially open eyes.

" Don't, honey. I'll be fine… " Wolfwood whispered and his eyes shut again.

" Was he awake? " Vash asked, starling Milly.

" Just for a moment, " Milly shook her head.

Vash put Knives next to Wolfwood, " Get in. We need to get going. "

Milly nodded, " Okay, Mr. Vash. "


	29. Chapter 29

The Resurrection Of Nicholas D. Wolfwood

Part Twenty-Eight: Epilogue

By Bekka Mouri

(Trigun doesn't belong to me and I am not making any money from this so please don't sue. I'm just tying up some loose ends and some assorted nonsense.)

Wolfwood paced the living room, unable to sit down for any length of time. If he still smoked, he knew he would already be on his third pack because he was so nervous but he hadn't touched a cigarette since he got out of that mess five months prior. Had it really been five months since he had rescued the others from Nagato? It seemed like it had been the week before but he knew better.

He heard Milly scream from her bedroom and wanted to see if she was okay but the midwife had already told him to stay out because he was so nervous. She had also banished Vash but that was because he kept getting in the way after he had volunteered to help and Wolfwood really didn't want him in there in the first place. Wolfwood looked at the clock and frowned; Milly had been in labor for only three hours. He heard some women had gone for as long as twelve hours and some even longer before actually having the baby.

" Honey! I'm home! " Vash called as he opened the front door. He carried a large bag and Wolfwood knew it had to be donuts. When Vash left, he had said something about getting them after he checked on Knives.

Knives was recovering very slowly and no one was sure when he would wake up again. Vash had moved him back into the abandoned house they had lived in before Knives had been kidnapped but were unaware that Meryl was secretly paying for the place. After a little research she found the people who owned the property and they were under the impression she lived in the house. She said she would tell Vash someday but not right away.

Wolfwood looked over at Vash as he walked through the living room. " Are you going to make coffee? " He asked.

Vash nodded, " I was thinking about it. "

" I need some, " Wolfwood ran a hand through his hair. " All this waiting is killing me. "

Vash grinned, " I can tell. "

" I never thought that having a baby was such a nerve wracking experience, " Wolfwood shook his head.

" Just imagine what Milly's going through, " Vash continued to smile. Somehow, no one had managed to mention to Wolfwood how many babies Milly was actually carrying. She had gotten rather big but Wolfwood assumed she had gained the weight because of her ravenous appetite she developed. Vash knew he was in for a big surprise when he found out exactly how many babies there were.

The two of them headed for the kitchen but stopped when the squall of a newborn infant could be heard. Wolfwood turned on his heel, " Its here! I have to go see! I have to make sure everything is okay… "

Vash put a hand on Wolfwood's shoulder, " I know it'll be hard but you need to wait. I'm sure there's stuff that needs to be done and the midwife will come get us when she ready. "

Wolfwood slapped Vash's hand away, " I want to see my kid. Damn it, Vash. I have been anxious to see it… " Wolfwood's words trailed off as another cry joined the first. He arched an eyebrow and looked at Vash.

Vash patted Wolfwood's shoulder, " Way to go, buddy! "

" No one said anything about twins! " Wolfwood shook his head. " Milly was pregnant with twins and nobody told me? "

Vash smiled, " Well… "

" Hey! We need extra sets of hands in here, Vash! " Meryl called down the hall.

Wolfwood slapped Vash's hand away again, " Damn it, needle noggin! Is there something you didn't tell me? "

Vash put his hand behind his head, " Uh, gee… "

" A little help, VASH! " Meryl called again.

Wolfwood grabbed Vash by his ponytail and yanked, " Come on! Let's go! "

Vash dropped the bag and grabbed his ponytail back from Wolfwood. " That hurts! "

" Then get a haircut, " Wolfwood growled.

" My hair isn't that long! " Vash huffed. His hair was only a little past shoulder length and he had decided to keep it that way so no one recognized him. Someone had started a rumor that Vash The Stampede had been responsible for the mountain explosion and that had forced him to lay low for a while.

Another newborn's cry joined the first two and Wolfwood took off for Milly's bedroom. Meryl didn't look very happy when he got there. " Where's Vash? He said he was going to help. "

" He's right behind me. What's going on in there? " Wolfwood tried to look over Meryl's head into the room but she covered his eyes. " Come on! She's my wife, not needle noggin's! "

" Just let him in! The last one is here! " The midwife called over her shoulder.

Wolfwood pushed the door open. " What do you mean the last one? "

Milly fell back on the bed as a fourth cry joined the three others that had quieted down to whimpers. The midwife cleaned the baby quickly and wrapped it up in a blanket, placing it in a crate on the floor with the three that came before. She looked over her shoulder at Wolfwood and smiled. " Congratulations, Mr. Wolfwood. "

He blinked and looked down at the four whimpering babies. They all had black hair but their eyes were closed so he couldn't see what color they were though he was certain they were some shade of blue or blue gray, " Quadruplets? No one said anything about quadruplets… "

Milly sighed and smiled weakly, " At least its not sextuplets… Oh! "

The midwife turned back, " What's wrong? "

" I think there's another one, " Milly propped herself up and started pushing again.

" No. It's probably the afterbirth. Just hold on, it shouldn't take any… Oh my God! Another one? "

Wolfwood looked at Meryl, " What the hell? "

Meryl looked surprised, " I don't know! There was only supposed to be four. "

A moment later, a fifth cry could be heard. The midwife cleaned the baby and looked at Meryl then at Wolfwood. " Never in all my years have I ever seen this happen. "

" Seen what happen? " Wolfwood asked.

The midwife turned around and Wolfwood looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. It had a shock of black hair just like the other babies but it looked a little different. " It's a girl. "

Wolfwood arched an eyebrow, " Okay. I'm not following you. "

The midwife looked down at the other babies, " The quadruplets are all identical boys, Mr. Wolfwood. "

" Wolfwood! " Meryl gasped as the room started spinning and everything went black.

A wet rag was the first thing he felt when he started to regain feeling. The next thing he felt was the couch under him. He opened his eyes and looked right into Vash's eyes. " What happened? " Wolfwood shut his eyes again.

" You passed out, " Vash sat in a chair next to the couch. " It happened right after your daughter was born. Do you remember? "

" So the quadruplets were a dream? " Wolfwood opened his eyes again.

" Nope. They're real… four identical little boys that look just like you, Wolfwood. "

Wolfwood blinked, " Then how did I get a daughter? "

" The midwife is just a bewildered as the rest of us, " Vash shrugged.

Wolfwood sat up and rubbed his eyes. " How long have I been out? "

" Since this afternoon, " Vash looked at the clock on the wall. " It's been a full 8 hours. "

Wolfwood tried to stand but fell back on the couch, " Has Milly named the babies yet? "

" Just the first one. She wanted to ask you before she named the rest. Meryl has some suggestions though. She's just gone crazy with them around. "

Wolfwood looked at Vash's expression and smirked, " Are you afraid she's going to want one of her own before too long? "

Vash blushed, " Wolfwood! Things haven't… I mean… oh damn. "

Wolfwood shook his head; " I don't know why she stays with you if you won't put out. "

Vash glared at Wolfwood, " I can put out! It's just that I have issues I… Why am I telling you this? "

" Would you feel better if I had the confessional? " Wolfwood smirked a little weakly. " I'll let you have a freebie. "

" What happened to that thing anyway? I always wondered where you carried it but I could never figure it out, " Vash wanted to change the subject and fast.

" One word: Collapsible. "

Vash blinked, " It looked pretty solid to me. "

" There were these little clasps on the inside… you just opened them up so you could fold it down and viola! Compact size! " Wolfwood smirked.

" I did not know that, " Vash nodded. " It makes sense now. "

Wolfwood tried to stand again but had no luck, " Any way, how is Milly doing? "

" She's a little tired but the midwife said that's normal. She'll have to be in bed for a while until her strength returns, " Vash looked towards the hall. " You want to go see the babies now? "

Wolfwood nodded, " I think so. I have to see if they are as cursed as you say they are. "

" Cursed? " Vash asked.

" You said the boys all looked like me, " Wolfwood chuckled. " That's a good sign they'll be a handful. Who does the girl look like? "

Vash got very quiet and looked down at the floor. Finally, he looked at Wolfwood. " You have to see her for yourself, " Vash said and stood up, offering his friend a hand.

Wolfwood took Vash's hand and let him help him up as he wondered what was wrong with the girl. They went down the hall to Milly's bedroom and slipped in quietly. The crate had been sat up on another one next to Milly's bed and Wolfwood assumed that it was so she could get to the babies with no problem. Wolfwood looked down and saw that all the babies were asleep.

Vash looked and whispered, " She's the little one on the end. "

Wolfwood looked at the one at the end and it was indeed the smallest of the five. He looked at Vash, " She's tiny. "

" The midwife said that too but she said the baby was fine, " Vash said.

Wolfwood reached for the baby but hesitated. He wasn't quite for sure how to pick her up. Vash pushed him aside gently and slipped both of his hands under the blanket. He lifted her out of the crate slowly as he supported her neck with one hand and her back with the other.

" Hold your hands like mine, " Vash instructed Wolfwood.

Wolfwood did as he was told and Vash set the baby in the preacher's hands. Wolfwood smirked, " How do you know how to pick up a baby? "

" The midwife taught us all how to do it, " Vash smiled. " She said she's kick my ass if I didn't show you how to do it. "

" Oh, " Wolfwood looked down at the tiny creature in his hands. She was delicate and he couldn't remember when he had seen anything so small. She felt like she weighed less than Vash's old gun but the gun had been pretty heavy. She started to squirm a little and opened her eyes.

Vash waited for Wolfwood's reaction when he saw the color of the baby's eyes. All of the boys had gray eyes with a slight hint of blue but the girl's eyes were emerald green. Wolfwood blinked and looked at Vash, " Her eyes… "

" Are the same color as Cathy's, " Vash said quietly. " She looks a lot like Cathy too which we all found very weird. "

A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as the baby smiled when Vash said Cathy's name. " Do you like that name, girl? "

The baby gurgled and kicked a little. " I guess she does, " Vash said.

" Catherine Marie Wolfwood… " Wolfwood whispered and the baby kicked a little more. " Cathy M. Wolfwood… It sounds good on her. "

Vash nodded, " Yeah, it does. "

Wolfwood looked at the boys and sighed, " Now, I just have to come up with some names for them… Didn't you say the first one that was born has been named? "

Vash smiled, " Yeah. "

" And? " Wolfwood asked.

" His name is Nicholas, " Vash said.


End file.
